


Превращение

by Polyn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Данте и Неро работают вместе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Превращение

Часть первая: **Проклятие**

Льёт как из ведра. Неро стучит в дверь прежде, чем войти. Внутри темно и пусто.   
– Данте? – неуверенно зовёт он, прислушиваясь к шуму дождя. Тихо.   
– Я подожду, – говорит он в пустоту, снимает мокрый плащ и садится на диван, пристроив кофр с Королевой под ноги.   
– Дааанте, – говорит голос из стены. Неро просыпается.   
– Съеби, – говорит Неро призрачному черепу, но тот, вместо того, чтобы послушаться, начинает переругиваться с соседями.   
– Ты же ищешь Данте, – говорят они Неро. – Хочешь кое-что узнать?  
– Нахуй вас всех, – говорит Неро и снова засыпает. Черепа шушукаются ещё какое-то время – Неро слышит их сквозь сон – но всё-таки замолкают. Неро просыпается от шороха двери и запаха крови.   
– Пацан? – спрашивает Данте, неловко стягивая плащ. У него под ногами быстро собирается подозрительно тёмная лужа. – Опять нужна помощь?   
– Они меня совсем достали, – говорит Неро, думая, что Данте поймёт, о чём он. Подходит – и очень вовремя, потому что Данте пошатывается и хватается горячими пальцами за его плечо.   
– Тебе помочь? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Похоже, тебе совсем худо, – лицо Данте близко. Даже в темноте Неро видит, что совсем худо, скорее всего, ему. – Раз предлагаешь мне помощь.   
Неро улыбается и поворачивается, подхватывая Данте правой рукой.   
– В которую дверь? – спрашивает он.   
– Диван внизу в твоём распоряжении, – говорит Данте, садясь на кровать.   
– Спасибо, – Неро смущён и поэтому уходит быстро. 

Данте спит. От нечего делать Неро выбрасывает мусор и протирает стол. Звенит телефон, но Неро не снимает трубку. Листает журнал, потом заглядывает в холодильник и выходит из конторы, пристроив Королеву за колонками. Когда он возвращается, проплутав минут сорок по незнакомому кварталу, Данте как ни в чём не бывало сидит, положив ноги на стол.   
– Значит, ты мне не приснился, – говорит он, откладывая журнал.   
– Я принёс еду, – говорит Неро. – И мне нужна помощь.   
– Рассказывай, – Данте кивает и убирает со стола ноги.   
– Демоны, – Неро начинает выкладывать нехитрый паёк.   
Данте кивает ещё раз и, как будто задумавшись, подтягивает к себе один из свёртков.   
– Преследуют меня, – продолжает Неро. – Зовут по имени. Я решил, что лучше уехать.   
– Отстали? – с набитым ртом спрашивает Данте. Неро качает головой, сооружает себе бутерброд и садится на диван.   
– Я к ним не слишком-то прислушивался, но они повторяют, что у меня есть то, что мне не принадлежит.   
– Ямато.   
Неро кивает.   
– Где он? – спрашивает Данте.   
Неро вытягивает вперёд правую руку, сжимает и разжимает пальцы.   
– Как интересно, – говорит Данте. – И что побудило тебя придти с этой проблемой именно ко мне?   
Неро хмыкает.   
– Я не знаю других охотников на демонов. После того, что там было, Орден распался.   
– За недостатком рыцарей, я полагаю, – Данте ухмыляется. – Если ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя охранял, должен предупредить – я беру дорого.   
Неро качает головой.   
– У меня нет денег. Я подумал, – он смотрит вниз и чувствует, как лицо заливает краска. – Мы могли бы работать вместе. Но если нет…  
– Окей, пацан, – перебивает его Данте. – Оставайся.   
Неро смотрит на него, тупо моргая.   
– Но учти, – продолжает Данте, – что за мной тоже шляются демоны.  
Неро кивает.   
– Я постоянно в долгах.   
Неро кивает ещё раз.   
– И я ненавижу делать уборку.   
Неро улыбается и пожимает плечами. Лицо Данте становится серьёзным.   
– Личный вопрос, – предупреждает он.   
– Всё в порядке, – быстро говорит Неро. – Без меня она в безопасности.   
Данте кивает.   
– Наверху есть несколько пустых комнат. Выбирай любую.   
– Спасибо, – говорит Неро. 

Неделя проходит в относительном покое. Данте отказывается от помощи Неро – говорит, что в деле нужен ровно один человек.   
Когда он возвращается заполночь, с ног до головы залитый чужой кровью, Неро сидит внизу, листая очередной журнал.   
– Скучал по мне, малыш? – Данте скалится, как довольный кот. Неро почему-то становится тошно.   
– Пошёл ты, – вяло говорит он.   
Брови Данте вздрагивают, оскал превращается в улыбку.   
– И так ты встречаешь человека, приютившего тебя вместе с твоими демонами, – Данте широкими шагами пересекает холл, берёт с холодильника бутылку виски и садится за стол. Салютует Неро стаканом. – Где они, кстати?   
Неро пожимает плечами.   
– С тех пор, как я здесь, никто не заходит.   
– Ко мне тоже, – говорит Данте, глядя в пространство.   
Неро хмыкает.   
– Может, они не хотят встречаться?  
Данте смеётся.   
– Пить будешь?   
Неро качает головой.   
– Не хочу напиваться в таком настроении.   
– Можешь рассказать, – Данте смотрит в потолок. – Завтра я ничего не вспомню.   
Неро снова качает головой и меняет тему:  
– Звонила Триш. Я сказал, ты работаешь.   
– И?.. – Данте не меняет ни позы, ни выражения лица.   
– Она сказала, что ничего срочного.   
– Понятно, – говорит Данте, и Неро решает, что это не его дело. 

Днём звонит клиент с паролем. Следующей ночью они впервые работают вместе.   
– А ты неплох, – говорит Данте. Неро ухмыляется.   
Демоны заявляются, когда они пьют. Данте замолкает на середине фразы, выхватывает Эбони и стреляет за спину Неро. Через полсекунды контора превращается в филиал ада. Демоны что-то орут, Данте их дразнит, Неро – материт.   
– Ты понял, чего они хотели? – спрашивает Данте, когда визитёры расползаются кучками плавленого говна.   
– Нет, – говорит Неро. – Но я таких раньше не видел.   
– А я видел. Видимо, это ко мне, – ухмыляется Данте.   
– И ты так, – Неро пытается подобрать слова, – всю жизнь?  
– Да, – Данте продолжает безмятежно улыбаться, прокручивая Айвори. – Иногда это развлекает, иногда бесит.   
– Тебе это нравится, – говорит Неро и отводит взгляд.   
– Тебе тоже, – хмыкает Данте и подбирает опрокинутые стаканы.   
Они пьют до рассвета. 

Проснувшись, Неро видит Данте.   
– Ты что, пел мне колыбельные?  
– Ты кричал, – говорит Данте.   
– Извини, – бурчит Неро и отворачивается. Данте выходит. 

Неро знакомится с Моррисоном и Леди. Отвечает на телефонные звонки и наводит в конторе порядок. Данте учит его играть в карты и в бильярд и постоянно проигрывает. Неро отказывается играть на деньги. Данте пожимает плечами.   
Работа слишком проста, по собственной инициативе их беспокоит только мелочь. Неро начинает скучать. Данте тоже скучно. Он много пьёт и постоянно задевает Неро. Тот огрызается – поначалу вяло, но постепенно входит во вкус.   
– Остынь, – говорит Данте каждый раз, когда Неро готов начать драку. Неро чувствует, что однажды может не остановиться, о чём и сообщает Данте. Тот смеётся.   
– Придурок, – говорит Неро.   
– И что ты сделаешь? – спрашивает Данте. Неро отворачивается и старается впоследствии не реагировать на подначки, в чём не преуспевает.   
Когда он уже готов собрать вещи и свалить, появляется Моррисон.   
– Надеюсь, ты принёс что-нибудь стоящее, – лениво говорит Данте.   
– На этот раз да, – у посредника усталый вид. Когда он закуривает, Неро и Данте одновременно взмахивают руками, разгоняя сигаретный дым.   
– Эй, вы меня слушаете? – спрашивает Моррисон. Неро забивается в дальний угол дивана.   
По словам посредника, пожилая женщина утверждает, что некая секта задумала её уничтожить, вызвав для этого демона.   
– Почему бы им попросту не свернуть ей шею? – спрашивает Данте.   
– У неё прекрасная охрана, – говорит Моррисон.   
– Тогда почему мы должны этим заниматься? – спрашивает Неро.   
– У неё много денег, – говорит Моррисон.   
– Надеюсь, за старой леди явится кто-нибудь действительно серьёзный, – Данте потягивается. Неро надевает плащ с длинными рукавами и перчатки.   
– Это необязательно, – говорит Моррисон. – Леди Кэролайн не испугается твоей руки.   
– Я сам её боюсь, – огрызается Неро.   
Моррисон отвозит их на вокзал. В поезде Данте спит. Когда он морщится и начинает что-то бормотать, Неро пихает его в бок и отворачивается. Проснувшись, Данте долго трёт лицо, а потом еле слышно говорит «спасибо». Неро делает вид, что не слышит.   
На месте их ждёт солидная машина с не менее солидным типом за рулём. Тип оказывается одним из охранников леди Кэролайн и ведёт себя так, будто Данте и Неро отнимают у него последний кусок хлеба.   
– Ревнует, – доверительно сообщает Данте Неро. Тот ухмыляется. 

Леди Кэролайн совсем не похожа на старуху. И даже на пожилую леди. У неё ухоженное лицо тридцатилетней великосветской дамы. Серо-голубой костюм подчёркивает тонкую талию.   
– Какой милый молодой человек, – она улыбается и смотрит на Неро. Ему хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Когда леди отворачивается, Данте подмигивает Неро. В ответ Неро показывает ему кулак. Данте закатывает глаза.   
– Лиза, принеси нам чаю, дорогая, – говорит леди, вызвав служанку.   
– В чём будет состоять наша работа? – с безразличным видом спрашивает Данте, когда они остаются втроём.   
– Я должна перед вами извиниться, – леди склоняет голову в знак раскаяния. – Я не хотела делиться подробностями с посредниками.   
– Я понял, – говорит Данте.   
– На протяжении нескольких поколений наша семья собирала коллекцию картин, так или иначе связанных с демонами. Члены какой-то таинственной секты угрожают мне смертью, требуя выдать картину, которая может стать вратами в мир демонов.   
Данте хмурится.   
– Я знаю, что вы хотите спросить, – леди грустно улыбается. – Я не знаю, какая картина им нужна, иначе давно уничтожила бы её.   
– А они не пытались её украсть? – Неро подозревает, что вопрос глупый, но решает его задать.   
– Пытались, – кивает леди. – Как и многие мои предки, я кое-что знаю о магии. Пока кровь моей семьи не иссякла, никто, причастный к миру демонов, не может пересечь порог этого дома.   
Данте поднимает брови.   
– Без моего приглашения, – добавляет Кэролайн.   
– И что вы хотите от нас? – спрашивает Данте.   
– Я хочу, чтобы вы узнали, какая из картин интересует этих фанатиков, и уничтожили её. Если это окажется невозможно, я хочу, чтобы после моей смерти вы немедленно уничтожили всю коллекцию.   
– Это может затянуться надолго, – задумчиво говорит Данте.   
– Я хорошо заплачу, – леди улыбается. – Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня открылись врата в ад.   
– И при этом мы должны вас охранять, – так же задумчиво уточняет Данте.   
Леди качает головой.   
– Разве что вы сочтёте нужным поймать тех, кто мне угрожает, – она снова спокойно улыбается. – Я не рассчитываю жить вечно.   
– Интересное мировоззрение, – говорит Данте.   
– Можно взглянуть на картины? – бездействие и вежливая беседа нервируют Неро.  
– Конечно, – кивает леди.   
– А вы сами не пытались выяснить, какая из картин интересует сектантов? – вмешивается в разговор Данте, придвигая к себе вазочку с печеньем.   
– Разумеется, пыталась. Но пока мои изыскания не увенчались успехом. В любом случае, библиотека, как и галерея, в полном вашем распоряжении.   
– Крайне любезное предложение, – говорит Данте.   
– Спасибо, – говорит Неро.   
– Кто ещё бывает в доме? – спрашивает Данте.   
– Думаете, кто-то из прислуги может оказаться связанным с фанатиками? – Кэролайн даже удивляется вежливо. Данте молча кивает.   
– Джонатана и Лизу вы уже видели. Есть ещё двое охранников – Иган и Хэнк. Стивенс – шофёр, возит меня на собрания богатых стариков, – начинает перечислять леди. – Садовник и уборщица приходят по утрам. Ещё здесь бывает доктор Маккарти, а через пару дней приедет на каникулы Клэр, племянница моего мужа.   
Данте вопросительно смотрит на леди.   
– Мы развелись несколько лет назад, а потом он умер. У бедной девочки совсем нет родственников.   
Данте кивает.   
– Извините, – говорит Неро.   
– Всё в порядке, – говорит леди.   
– Спасибо за чай, – говорит Данте.   
– Давайте посмотрим на картины, – леди отставляет чашку и грациозно встаёт. 

Галерея занимает половину второго этажа, остальные картины развешаны по всему дому. Данте ненадолго задерживается перед изображением женщины, как две капли воды похожей на Триш. Неро прикусывает язык.   
– Это Ева, жена демона-рыцаря Спарды, – мягко поясняет леди. Неро моргает. Данте переходит к другой картине.   
Увидев портрет Данте, Неро даже не слишком удивляется. Данте хмыкает и покачивается с каблука на носок, разглядывая собственное изображение.   
– Значит, вы знаете, с кем имеете дело?   
– Разумеется, – улыбается леди. – Я бы не стала приглашать кого попало.   
– А его портрет, – Данте кивает на Неро, – у вас тоже есть?  
– Конечно. Это моё последнее приобретение. И, должна сказать, сбор информации о произошедшем в Фортуне обошёлся мне недёшево.   
Неро чувствует, что краснеет. Тонкие пальцы касаются его запястья.   
– Но это было крайне увлекательно, – озорная улыбка мелькает на лице леди.   
Когда они обходят, наконец, весь дом и оказываются в холле, бесшумно появляется очередной солидный тип.   
– Леди Кэролайн, вам звонят из Берлингтона.   
– Благодарю, Хэнк, я сейчас подойду. Прошу меня извинить, – говорит она Данте и Неро и выходит. Неро смотрит ей вслед. Слышит шаги за спиной и видит, что Данте направляется к входной двери.  
– Эй, Данте, – окликает Неро. – Ты куда?  
– Собираюсь осмотреть сад. Хочешь составить мне компанию?   
Неро догоняет его.   
– Тут можно целую армию спрятать, – говорит Данте, оглядывая густые заросли шиповника.   
– Только это будет очень поцарапанная армия, – хмыкает Неро. Данте резко поворачивается к нему и пристально смотрит прямо в глаза.   
– Ты хочешь о чём-то спросить.   
– Нет, – быстро говорит Неро. – То есть, хочу, но не о том. Ты что-нибудь почувствовал? От картин?  
– Нет, – задумчиво говорит Данте. – А ты?  
Неро пожимает плечами.   
– Думаю, надо действительно подловить этих ребят и выяснить, чего они хотят.   
– Ты уверен, что какие-то «ребята» в действительности существуют? – интересуется Данте.   
– Ты о чём? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Всё это выглядит как ловушка, – говорит Данте. – Вопрос в том, на кого и зачем.   
Пока Неро пытается устроить эту идею у себя в голове, Данте успевает отойти. Неро приходится снова его догонять. 

Пока леди Кэролайн сидит дома, Данте и Неро нечего делать. Неро берёт в библиотеке первую попавшуюся книгу и уходит в сад. Устраивается прямо на траве под огромным древним дубом. Данте появляется через полчаса. Неро делает вид, что не обращает на него внимания. Данте ложится на траву, кладёт голову Неро на бедро и вздыхает.   
– Ну? – Неро раздражённо дёргает ногой. Данте не убирает голову.   
– Ты заметил, что мы видели меньше помещений, чем особняк содержит в действительности? – говорит Данте.   
– Это естественно, – фыркает Неро. – Картины же есть не во всех комнатах. Или тебе так хочется заглянуть в спальню Лизы?   
– Не отказался бы, но личные апартаменты хозяйки интересуют меня куда больше, – Данте улыбается.   
– Извращенец, – говорит Неро. – Ей же лет семьдесят.   
– А её очень интересуешь ты, – медленно говорит Данте.   
Неро пожимает плечами.   
– Может, она думает, что мне нужна добрая мамочка или что-то в этом роде.   
– Всем детям нужна мамочка, – Данте с умным видом поднимает палец.   
– Я не ребёнок, – угрюмо говорит Неро. – Если это всё, что ты хотел мне сказать, то отвали.   
Данте улыбается как-то странно и отваливает. 

– Я собираюсь прогуляться в город, – говорит он вечером.   
– Ну и что? – спрашивает Неро.   
– А я надеялся, что ты будешь за меня волноваться, – говорит Данте.   
– Вот ещё.   
– Слушай, Неро, – Данте серьёзен. – Я не рассчитываю, что ты полезешь меня вытаскивать, если я вдруг не вернусь. Но сам-то будь осторожен.   
– Конечно, – растерянно отвечает Неро. Данте уходит.   
Возвращается он под утро – Неро слышит, как хлопает дверь соседней комнаты, и засыпает. 

– Выяснил что-нибудь? – спрашивает он, когда Данте находит его на том же месте.   
– И да, и нет, – Данте ложится на траву и опять опирается затылком на ногу Неро. – Наша глубокоуважаемая нанимательница имеет у горожан неоднозначную репутацию. Кое-кто всерьёз считает её ведьмой. Кое-кто думает, что она очень добрая – принимает участие в благотворительных мероприятиях, оказывает финансовую поддержку местному приюту и всё такое.   
– Выводы?  
– Подожди, – Данте срывает травинку и суёт в рот. Прикрывает глаза. Неро откладывает книжку. Его почему-то не бесит тот факт, что Данте его касается, и он задумывается об этом, рассматривая спокойное лицо Данте.   
– Демоны в последний раз появлялись в городе лет десять назад. Обошлось без серьёзных разрушений и смертей, очевидцы испугались до икоты и был повреждён один из городских фонтанов. Власти отремонтировали фонтан и замяли дело.   
– А до этого? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Верно мыслишь, пацан, – говорит Данте, и Неро дёргает ногой. Данте придерживает его бедро ладонью. – Спокойно, спокойно. До этого они появлялись дважды. За три года и ещё за пять. Более ранних визитов никто припомнить не может. Когда умер муж нашей леди?   
– Тринадцать лет назад, – ворчит Неро.   
– Клэр учится в художественном колледже. Ей восемнадцать лет, – Данте мечтательно улыбается.   
– Если будешь ко мне приставать, я ей пожалуюсь, – мстительно обещает Неро.   
Ухмылка Данте становится самодовольной.   
– Надеюсь, ты не будешь ревновать меня к каждой юбке.   
– Отвали от меня, извращенец! – Неро собирается стукнуть Данте, но тот вскакивает раньше. Неро открывает книгу и делает вид, что поглощён чтением.   
Данте, тщательно изображая опасение и раскаяние, садится рядом.   
– Ну? – говорит Неро.   
– Не кипятись, а подумай, – говорит Данте.   
– Про даты я понял. Думаешь, каждый раз, когда у леди Кэролайн что-то происходит, в город заявляются демоны?  
Данте кивает.   
– А что случилось десять лет назад? – спрашивает Неро.   
Данте пожимает плечами.   
– Нужно выяснить. Пообщайся с леди при случае. Даже если она что-то замышляет, то ведёт себя так, будто ты ей нравишься.   
– А ты?   
– А я рожей не вышел, – Данте резко поднимается. Неро не понимает, о чём он. Дочитав главу, в которой рассказывается о древних способах изгнания низших демонов, он закрывает книгу и возвращается в дом. 

– Расскажите о себе, пожалуйста, – неловко просит он леди во время очередного чаепития. Улыбка делает Кэролайн моложе.   
– С большим удовольствием, – искренне говорит она и поднимается, чтобы взять с полки альбом с фотографиями. Неро надеется, что не слишком громко скрипит зубами. – Но если вам станет скучно, сразу говорите, ладно?   
Неро молча улыбается.   
Десять лет назад умерла Мария, мать Клэр. Несмотря на огромную разницу в возрасте они с Кэролайн были подругами. Кэролайн позволяет себе прослезиться, рассказывая об этой ужасной трагедии. Кэролайн говорит, что ничего не знает об отце Клэр, но Неро думает, что она врёт. 

– Опять пришёл на мне полежать? – спрашивает Неро, услышав шаги Данте.   
– Да, малыш. Это так романтично, – Данте вытягивается на траве. Неро откладывает книгу и осторожно запускает пальцы в его волосы.   
– Ммм, – Данте излучает наслаждение, и Неро решает не убирать руку. – Ты что-нибудь выяснил?   
– Да, – Неро пересказывает Данте то, что узнал. Потом он говорит: – Ты приходишь сюда, чтобы те, кто может за нами наблюдать, думали, что мы просто два педика?   
– Предпочту не отвечать на этот вопрос, находясь в непосредственной близости от твоей руки, – говорит Данте.   
– Меня это не настолько нервирует, – спокойно отвечает Неро.   
– Вот и прекрасно, – Данте улыбается и открывает глаза. Неро становится не по себе от его взгляда.   
– Тётя Кэрри! – доносится от ворот радостный вопль. – Я дома.   
Неро убирает руку. Данте одним движением поднимается на ноги. Неро встаёт, потягивается, разминая затёкшую спину.   
– Пойдём знакомиться с юной леди? – Данте отряхивает плащ. Неро неопределённо хмыкает и тоже отряхивается. 

Юной леди восемнадцать лет, у неё большая грудь, каштановые волосы и неестественно яркие зелёные глаза. Она одета в тесную шёлковую блузку и такую короткую юбку, что Неро постоянно отводит взгляд, а Данте с интересом пялится на обнажённые бёдра Клэр.   
Юная леди знает, что Данте – это Данте, а Неро победил взбесившуюся статую.   
Юная леди учится в художественном колледже и хочет нарисовать их обоих.   
Она, по её собственному признанию, не очень хорошо рисует. Зато навыком безумолчного болтания владеет в совершенстве.   
– Источник информации, – тихо говорит Данте, когда они остаются одни.   
Неро фыркает. Он думает, что Данте придется оставить его в покое, если тот всерьёз собирается ухаживать за Клэр. 

– Боунс даёт приём завтра вечером, – сообщает леди Кэролайн на следующий день.   
– Можно, я не поеду? Твои знакомые такие скучные, – жалуется Клэр.   
– Конечно, можно, моя дорогая, – отвечает леди с доброй улыбкой.   
– Неро составит вам компанию, – говорит Данте.   
– Почему не ты? – возмущённо спрашивает Неро.   
– Потому что я останусь здесь, – говорит Данте и подмигивает Клэр. Та старательно изображает смущение.   
Неро сопит. Кэролайн внимательно наблюдает за ними. Клэр умудряется строить глазки Данте и Неро одновременно.   
– А как быть с этим? – Неро вытягивает вперёд правую руку, демонстрируя когти.   
– Это несложно, – улыбается Кэролайн. – Я же говорила, что немного разбираюсь в магии. Никто не обратит внимания. 

Кто-то стучит в дверь.   
– Да, – говорит Неро.   
– Можно? – входит Данте. Неро вздыхает и откладывает книгу.  
– Даже если «нельзя», ты всё равно уже здесь.   
Данте садится на край кровати. Неро не отодвигается.   
– Послушай, – серьёзно начинает Данте. – Я хочу, чтобы завтра ты всё время был начеку. Не дай застать себя врасплох и постарайся, чтобы никто не заметил, насколько ты собран. Если будет нужно, делай вид, что пьёшь, но не напивайся. У тебя крепкая голова, но до меня тебе далеко. Не отвлекайся по дороге. Если на леди действительно нападут, сначала бей, а потом, если ещё будет с кем, разговаривай. Собственную спину тоже не подставляй.   
– Без тебя знаю, – ворчит Неро.   
– Неро, это не шутки. Тебя легко отвлечь и легко спровоцировать.   
Неро хмыкает.  
– И поэтому ты отправляешь меня на выезд, а сам остаёшься флиртовать с Клэр.  
– Да, потому что думаю, что тут будет поинтереснее.   
– А если ты ошибаешься?   
Данте пожимает плечами.   
– В любом случае, будь осторожен, – он ерошит Неро волосы.   
– Спасибо за заботу, папочка, обязательно буду, – огрызается Неро.   
– Спокойной ночи. Малыш, – насмешливо добавляет Данте и исчезает за дверью. Неро решает ничего не бросать ему вслед. 

Следующий день превращается в кошмар сразу после того, как Неро говорит леди Кэролайн, что у него нет смокинга. Леди пытается скрыть шок, Данте и Клэр хихикают. Леди вызывает Лизу и просит съездить с Неро в магазин. Неро пытается объяснить, что не стоит так беспокоиться, но леди настаивает. Данте и Клэр продолжают хихикать. Неро сквозь зубы говорит Данте:  
– Подавишься.   
Данте кашляет и ржёт в голос.   
– Не понимаю, над чем вы смеётесь, – со сдержанным возмущением говорит Кэролайн. – У вас, может быть, тоже нет смокинга?  
Теперь хихикают Неро и Клэр.   
– Мне он не нужен, – находится Данте.   
– Пока, – с угрозой в голосе говорит леди. Данте вопросительно смотрит на неё, но она уже поворачивается к Неро. – Пойдёмте, юноша.   
Неро поднимается и выходит следом за Кэролайн.   
Она приводит его в полутёмную комнату рядом с библиотекой и просит положить правую руку на стол. Неро слушается, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам. В сумраке у стен угадываются книжные полки. Кэролайн касается его руки кончиками пальцев, негромко напевая. Синее свечение ненадолго становится ярче, потом гаснет. Рука немеет, по телу разливаются волны тепла. Неро хмурится.   
– Всё в порядке, – Кэролайн отворачивается на секунду и прикладывает что-то к запястью Неро. Он не может почувствовать, что это, но понимает, что предмет небольшой, раз его можно скрыть в ладони. Рука сначала замерзает, потом словно вспыхивает огнём – и становится нормальной.   
– Ого, – восхищённо восклицает Неро.   
– Получилось, – с удовольствием говорит Кэролайн. Неро рассматривает свою руку.   
– Это ненадолго, – в голосе леди слышна усталость. – К завтрашнему утру будет как раньше.   
– В тыкву не превратится? – пытается пошутить Неро.   
– Нет, что вы, – серьёзно отвечает Кэролайн.   
– Извините, – говорит Неро.   
– Всё в порядке, – леди улыбается.   
– Можно узнать, чем вы это сделали? – Неро притворяется, что задаёт вопрос из праздного любопытства.   
Леди раскрывает перед ним ладонь, на которой лежит серебряная монета.   
– Что это? – спрашивает Неро, старательно запоминая значки, которыми испещрена поверхность.   
– Сложно объяснить в двух словах, – леди задумчиво вертит монету в пальцах, чем Неро пользуется, чтобы взглянуть на другую сторону. – Инструмент, позволяющий скрыть демоническую сущность. Как вы себя чувствуете?   
– Нормально, спасибо, – Неро вспоминает, что нужно улыбнуться.   
– Тогда отправляйтесь в город, – леди улыбается в ответ. 

– Всё в порядке? – негромко спрашивает Данте, как будто случайно оказавшись рядом с Неро в холле.   
– Да, в полном, – так же тихо отвечает Неро. – Всё ещё могу оторвать кому-нибудь голову.   
Данте улыбается и уходит.   
В такси Неро чувствует себя неловко. Лиза, сменившая наряд горничной на тёмные брюки и блузу, улыбается ему.   
– Хозяйка всегда заставляет окружающих побегать, если идёт куда-то или принимает гостей. Ей важно, чтобы всё было как надо.   
Неро пытается изобразить благодарную улыбку. Выходит криво.   
В магазине их встречает суетливый коротышка, который бегает вокруг Неро и задаёт непонятные вопросы. Лиза что-то отвечает, и через пару минут Неро оказывается в примерочной с костюмом в руках. «Дурацкая штуковина», – думает он, переодеваясь.   
– В плечах жмёт, – неуверенно говорит он.   
– Покажитесь, пожалуйста, – просит коротышка. Неро показывается, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.   
– О, прошу прощения, одну секунду подождите, умоляю.   
Неро не понимает, о чём умоляет коротышка, и осторожно начинает снимать пиджак, сдерживаясь, чтобы не ругаться. Коротышка приносит ещё несколько костюмов.   
– Что, это всё нужно примерить? – Неро морщится. Лиза кивает. Неро прячется в примерочной.  
– Свободное или длинное можно ушить, – вещает коротышка. – Но расставить узкое – увы!  
Неро фыркает и переодевается ещё раз. И ещё. И ещё. Наконец, он решает, что ему удобно. В плечах не жмёт, и Роза под пиджаком будет почти незаметна.   
Он выглядывает из примерочной. Лиза пьёт кофе, сидя в кресле. Коротышка всплескивает руками, когда видит Неро и начинает лопотать что-то о мешках и молодёжи.  
– Этот, – резко говорит Неро. – Остальные слишком тесные.   
Лиза понимающе улыбается и кивает. Коротышка сдаётся.   
Неро переодевается в собственную одежду, с тоской думая, что весь вечер ему придётся провести чёрт знает в чём.   
Коротышка предлагает кофе, Неро отказывается. Ему неуютно.   
Когда он думает, что пытка магазином уже закончилась, оказывается, что нужна ещё одна примерка. А также рубашка, ремень, галстук и туфли.   
В особняк они возвращаются в середине дня. Неро очень хочется кого-нибудь убить. 

Данте появляется в комнате, когда Неро отчаянно пытается причесаться.   
Прислоняется к стене – так, чтобы Неро видел его отражение.   
– Ну? – Неро опускает расчёску, сдаваясь.   
– Зашёл пожелать тебе удачи, – Данте разглядывает Неро. – Отлично выглядишь.   
– Пошёл ты, – цедит сквозь зубы Неро. Он думает, что выглядит как безнадёжный придурок.  
– Остынь, – говорит Данте. – Я серьёзно.   
Неро тяжело вздыхает.   
– Я помню, что ты мне говорил.   
Данте кивает.   
– Я, собственно, не за этим зашёл. Если что, Королева в багажнике. Место не слишком удобное, но ничего лучше не придумал.   
Неро резко оборачивается, не зная, что сильнее – благодарность или возмущение.   
– Можешь не говорить мне «спасибо», – улыбается Данте.   
– Ты засранец, – Неро сжимает кулаки, прикидывая, как размазать Данте по стенке и не испачкаться. – Как ты её стянул?   
– Заглянул к Лизе, пока вы с ней ходили по магазинам. У неё есть ключи от всех комнат.   
– Ты её трахнул, – говорит Неро.   
– Нет, что ты, – Данте продолжает самодовольно скалиться. – Она приличная девушка. Просто я видел, как она заходила ко мне.   
Неро вопросительно поднимает бровь.   
– Потом расскажу, – говорит Данте. – Тебя уже ждут.   
– Чёрт, – говорит Неро, ещё раз смотрит на себя в зеркало и морщится. – Чтоб тебе смокинг носить.   
– Если пригласишь меня на ужин, обязательно надену, – говорит Данте и быстро отступает к двери. – А ты следи за своими манерами.   
– Пошёл нахуй, – обречённо говорит Неро. Одёргивает упрямо топорщащийся пиджак и спускается в холл.   
Леди Кэролайн ослепительна. Строгое платье подчёркивает фигуру, седые волосы, уложенные в замысловатую причёску, кажутся просто светлыми, на шее и в ушах мерцают бриллианты.   
– Мэм, – вежливо говорит Неро.   
– Какой представительный молодой человек, – Кэролайн улыбается. – Никто не поверит, что ты меня охраняешь. Все решат, что я на старости лет влюбилась.   
Неро отчаянно краснеет.   
– Не смущайся, – леди берет Неро под локоть, и ему остаётся только подставить руку. От Кэролайн пахнет чем-то сладким и неуловимым. 

Лимузин летит по хорошей дороге.   
– Я не знаю, как себя вести, – говорит Неро.   
– Расслабься, – в сумраке Кэролайн выглядит ещё моложе. – Какую бы глупость ты ни сказал, делай вид, что так и надо. Это называется «экстравагантность».   
– А если я, допустим, выругаюсь? – Неро кажется, что он начинает понимать суть.   
– Все должны будут сделать вид, что не заметили. Если продемонстрируешь фантазию, ещё и повторить попросят – попозже и шёпотом.   
Неро улыбается.   
– Пить необязательно. Даже если поддерживаешь тост, достаточно просто сделать вид. Если кто-нибудь наберётся и полезет драться, не убивай его сразу, а придержи до подхода охраны.   
– Что, в высшем обществе случается и такое? – поднимает бровь Неро.   
– Высшее общество ничем не лучше любого другого, – говорит Кэролайн.   
К особняку хозяина вечеринки они подъезжают уже в сумерках. Двустворчатые двери распахиваются, пропуская их внутрь. На Неро немедленно обрушиваются свет и шум. В огромном зале звучит музыка. Редкие пары танцуют, остальные ходят с места на место, собираясь в группки, чтобы поговорить. Между гостями снуют официанты, разносящие напитки.   
– О, моя дорогая, – рокочет очень толстый пожилой человек, протягивая руки к Кэролайн. – Я так рад, что ты пришла, так рад.   
– Бобби, – Кэролайн мило улыбается, поцеловав воздух возле ушей толстяка. – Я и сама рада выбраться из особняка.   
– А кто этот молодой человек? – Бобби окидывает Неро любопытным взглядом. Неро неприятно. – Ты должна нас представить.   
– Это Неро. Мой приятель, – улыбка Кэролайн становится таинственной.   
– Очень рад, очень рад, – толстяк пожимает Неро руку. Неро думает, что толстяк врёт. Кэролайн подмигивает Неро. Толстяка зовёт какая-то тощая дама в мехах, Кэролайн уверенно ведёт Неро в самый центр толпы, у него в руке сам собой оказывается бокал с шампанским.   
– Где стоит машина? – успевает он спросить до того, как на них налетают две неопределённого возраста женщины – одна в розовом, другая в голубом. Из-за причудливых причёсок и накидок они похожи на странных птиц. Щебетание усиливает сходство.   
– Стивенс обычно ставит её поближе к воротам, – негромко отвечает Кэролайн, когда «птицы» оставляют их в покое. – Забыл что-нибудь?  
Неро качает головой. С Кэролайн здороваются очередные знакомые. Все они лицемерят, но никто из них не кажется подозрительным. Это злит.   
Когда сдерживать злость становится уже трудно, Неро чувствует присутствие. Правая рука пульсирует.   
– Филипп! – восклицает Кэролайн и впервые за вечер сама идёт здороваться с кем-то. Неро не остаётся ничего иного, кроме как последовать за ней. К Кэролайн оборачивается человек, больше всего похожий на безумного профессора. Растрёпанные седые волосы, нелепый серый костюм, галстук-бабочка в горошек. Но Неро чувствует не его. Пока Кэролайн и Филипп болтают о здоровье и многочисленных родственниках Филиппа, Неро пытается понять, кто из присутствующих наделён демонической силой.  
– Вы танцуете? – спрашивают его бархатным голосом из-за спины. Неро оборачивается и видит самую красивую женщину на свете. Она – демон. Неро старается скрыть напряжение.   
– Нелл, – расплывается в фальшивой улыбке Кэролайн. – Добрый вечер.   
– Добрый вечер, – отвечает женщина. – Кэролайн, этот мужчина с тобой?   
– Да, – голос Кэролайн отдаёт металлом. – Неро, это Нелл. Нелл, это Неро.   
– Рада познакомиться, – интимно произносит женщина и протягивает руку. Неро неловко пожимает её. Он не знает, что делать.   
– Можно его похитить? – Нелл обращается к Кэролайн, но стреляет глазами в Неро. Леди подбирается, как кошка перед броском.   
– Дорогая, – говорит Филипп, – давай тоже потанцуем.   
Кэролайн сдаётся.   
– Идите, молодые люди, – она благодушно улыбается.   
– Я не умею танцевать, – говорит Неро Нелл.   
– Это совсем нетрудно, – Нелл быстро облизывает полные розовые губы. – Я тебя научу.   
Неро неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, стараясь попадать в такт и не упускать из виду Кэролайн. Филипп уверенно ведёт партнёршу. Кэролайн смеётся. Никто больше на них не смотрит.   
– Ты на неё работаешь, – от Нелл пахнет клубникой.   
– Тебя это интересует? – Неро думает, что истинная форма Нелл должна быть совсем другой.   
– Да, поскольку меня интересуешь ты, – Нелл прижимается к нему грудью. Неро ещё раз напоминает себе, что она демон.   
– В каком смысле?   
– Во всех, – Нелл негромко смеётся.   
– Выйдем? – предлагает Неро, предчувствуя хорошую драку.   
– Так сразу? – Нелл изображает удивление. – А ты быстрый малый.   
– Чего ждать? – Неро щурится, глядя на профиль Нелл. У неё длинные ресницы.   
– Пойдём, – соглашается она.   
Они выходят на террасу. Неро становится так, чтобы видеть площадку, на которой танцует Кэролайн.  
– Что тебе от меня нужно? – его уже не волнует, насколько грубо это звучит.   
Нелл снова смеётся.   
– Может быть, я хочу тебя нанять. Ты же работаешь охотником на демонов.   
– С чего ты взяла? – Неро изображает удивление.   
– Вокруг Кэролайн всегда было полно разной мистики. Но, признаться, впервые вижу, чтобы она обращалась в «Девил Мэй Край».   
Неро пожимает плечами.   
– Я хочу, чтобы ты убил Зепара.   
– Кто это? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Демон, чьи врата открываются какой-то штукой в доме Кэролайн. Его поклонники собрали всё, что нужно, чтобы его освободить.   
– Тебе-то что за печаль? Ты же сама демон.  
– Как грубо, – Нелл надувает губы, делая вид, что обижена. – Предположим, он мой муж, к тому же ревнивый.   
– Демоны не любят.   
– Но имеют понятие о собственности. К тому же, – Нелл смотрит в темноту. Неро бросает на неё быстрый взгляд. Ему кажется, что она вот-вот заплачет. – Неважно.   
– Какой штукой открываются врата? – спрашивает Неро. Что-то свистит. Он толкает Нелл в плечо, но поздно – тяжёлый дротик на пять дюймов уходит в её грудь. Синие глаза широко распахиваются. Нелл произносит «король» и перестаёт дышать.  
– Нет, – говорит Неро и резко вскидывает голову. Над головой свистит железо, за спиной бьётся стекло и кричат люди. Бежать за Королевой слишком далеко и долго. Неро перепрыгивает через перила. Позвякивание и шорох. Ассаулты. Неро вытаскивает Розу.   
– Потанцуем? – говорит он, увернувшись от первого монстра. Демоны визжат и пытаются удрать, охранники стреляют – Неро приходится уклоняться от их беспорядочной пальбы чаще, чем от ударов и бросков монстров. Гости разбегаются в ужасе. Неро замечает движение в тёмной нише и бросается туда. Успевает схватить что-то шёлковое и получает удар в спину от недобитого демона. Приходится отвлечься. Стоявший в нише человек пискляво хихикает и убегает. Неро думает, что это женщина. Прикончив последнего из нападавших, он подбирает с земли кусок ткани. Чёрная шаль пахнет духами. Неро не может вспомнить никого из гостей с такой штукой.   
– Ты цел? – с искренним беспокойством спрашивает Кэролайн, когда он возвращается в зал. Неро кивает и показывает ей шаль.   
– Вы не знаете, чьё это?   
Кэролайн качает головой.   
– Могу сказать, что не видела сегодня никого в чёрной шали.   
– Я тоже, – говорит Неро.   
– Откуда она?   
– Обронил кое-кто.   
– Нападение организовала женщина?  
Неро пожимает плечами.   
– Нелл умерла.   
– Я видела, – Кэролайн вздыхает. – Она никогда не делала мне ничего плохого, но я её недолюбливала.   
– За что? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Мужчине не понять, – Кэролайн снова вздыхает. – Женщине трудно любить другую женщину. Особенно если та старше, а выглядит моложе и привлекательнее.   
– Глупость какая-то, – говорит Неро. Кэролайн невесело улыбается.   
– Скоро тут будет полиция. Придётся отвечать на их вопросы.   
– Если меня обвинят в убийстве, оплатите услуги адвоката? – пытается пошутить Неро.   
– Пусть только попробуют, – нехорошо щурится Кэролайн. 

В особняк Кэролайн они возвращаются уже засветло. Неро с наслаждением избавляется от надоевшего костюма и резко оборачивается, почувствовав движение за спиной.   
– Это всего лишь я, – улыбается Данте.   
– Доброе утро, – Неро откладывает Розу и начинает расстёгивать рубашку.   
– Как всё прошло?   
– Паршиво, но я, кажется, узнал имя демона, – Неро, зевая, пересказывает произошедшее. Ложится. Данте подходит и садится рядом.   
– Хочешь спеть мне колыбельную и подоткнуть одеяло? – Неро снова зевает.   
– Могу предложить поцелуй на ночь, – Данте ухмыляется.   
– Нахуй иди, – беззлобно говорит Неро.   
– Не хочешь спросить, как я провёл ночь?   
– Ты метался по комнате и рыдал от беспокойства за меня, – Неро чувствует, что отключается. – Проснусь – обязательно спрошу.   
Что-то тёплое касается его головы, но отмахиваться смертельно лень. Неро спит. 

Проснувшись, он обнаруживает кофр с Королевой возле кровати. На нём лежит свежая газета. Неро просматривает статью на первой странице.   
Два нападения демонов за ночь. Одно – на особняк Роберта Боунса, известного богача. Погибла Нелл Райан, загадочная вдова художника.   
Второе – на город. Очевидцы утверждают, что демоны появились со стороны особняка Кэролайн.   
– Доброе, блядь, утро, – говорит Неро сам себе и идёт умываться.   
Оказывается, он проснулся как раз к обеду.   
Кэролайн обедает в своей комнате, Клэр кажется невыспавшейся, но довольной, Данте ведёт себя подозрительно спокойно.   
После обеда Неро бродит по дому, пытаясь отыскать картину, как-нибудь связанную с королями, но не находит и отправляется в библиотеку. Открыв дверь, он на мгновение застывает на пороге.   
Данте сидит на стуле лицом к двери. Клэр, покачиваясь, сидит на нём верхом. Руки Данте – под её короткой юбкой. Глаза Данте закрыты, но когда Неро бесшумно закрывает за собой дверь и уходит, ему кажется, что он чувствует долгий тяжёлый взгляд. Он возвращается к себе в комнату. Умывается холодной водой и отправляется в сад.   
Кто-то прислоняется к дереву у него за спиной.   
– Данте, – говорит Неро.   
– Ты нас видел, – говорит Данте.   
– Могли бы получше прятаться, – Неро переворачивает страницу.   
– Ночью было два нападения, – меняет Данте тему. Неро откладывает книгу.   
– В результате одного из них погибла Нелл, – начинает Данте.   
– А второе?  
– На самом деле – первое. Тут всё случилось не позже полуночи, а в особняке Боунса – около двух часов ночи.   
– Они как-то связаны между собой? – Неро оборачивается. Данте придвигается ближе.   
– Не знаю, связаны ли они между собой. Но, мне кажется, мы кое-что упустили.   
Неро хмурится, пытаясь поймать ускользающую мысль.   
– Что было с Клэр перед нападением?  
– Никогда не мог отказать девушке, – говорит Данте.   
– Твою же мать, Данте, – говорит Неро.   
– Я же просил не ревновать меня к каждой юбке, – не слишком искренне возмущается Данте.   
– Рождение, смерть матери, смерть дяди, – Неро замолкает, задумавшись.   
Данте пожимает плечами.   
– Я не знал, что она девственница.   
– Ты идиот. Безнадёжный, – Неро подтягивает колени к груди и утыкается в них лбом. Обхватывает голени руками и крепко держит, чтобы не начать избивать Данте.   
Вдруг Данте говорит:  
– Мне очень жаль, – и уходит. Неро хочется проорать ему вслед что-нибудь обидное, но подходящие слова не находятся.   
Неро отправляется в библиотеку, рассудив, что Данте вряд ли будет там сейчас. 

– Мы с Данте сегодня идём в кино, – заявляет Клэр за ужином.   
– Конечно, моя дорогая, – леди невозмутимо кивает.   
Неро бросает на Данте вопросительный взгляд. Тот делает большие глаза, но ничего не говорит. Неро почему-то становится смешно и он сосредотачивается на том, чтобы это скрыть.   
– Ты предупредила Стивенса? – уточняет Кэролайн у Клэр.   
– Тётя, – тянет Клэр. – Ты иногда такая старомодная. Кто ездит в кино на лимузине? Я попросила Джонатана, он дал мне ключи от нормальной машины.   
– Возможно, мы задержимся, – с вежливой улыбкой предупреждает Данте.   
– Конечно, – леди снова невозмутимо кивает. Неро думает, что её мысли заняты чем-то другим.   
Данте и Клэр уходят. Кэролайн предлагает Неро сыграть в шахматы, он соглашается. Столик стоит в угловой комнате, имеющей выход в картинную галерею и в холл. Звенит телефон. В холле снимает трубку Иган.  
– Я подойду, – говорит леди, когда он появляется на пороге. Неро косится на телефон, стоящий здесь же, но леди выходит, быстро кивнув ему на аппарат. Неро осторожно снимает трубку и зажимает микрофон ладонью.   
– Кэролайн Гоуди слушает, – говорит леди.   
– Верни нам портрет нашего господина, – замогильным голосом вещает трубка. Неро думает, что говорит человек.   
– Отстаньте, – говорит леди.   
– Если не отдашь – мы устроим резню в городе!  
– А если отдам – во всём мире, – в голосе леди звенит сталь.   
– Ничтожество, тебе всё равно нас не остановить, – человек на другом конце провода пытается изобразить зловещий хохот, но выходит комично, а не страшно. – Мы следим за твоей племянницей.   
Леди вздыхает.   
– Мне нужно подумать, – говорит она, выдержав паузу.   
– У тебя мало времени, смертная, – отвечают с той стороны. Неро хочет сказать гадость и прикусывает губу.   
– Мы с вами на брудершафт не пили, – отрезает леди и кладёт трубку. Неро успевает сделать это одновременно с ней.  
– Вы всё слышали? – спрашивает леди, садясь в кресло.   
Неро кивает.   
– Какие выводы?   
Неро пожимает плечами.   
– Я не специалист, но думаю, что это человек. И играет он плохо.   
– Я тоже так думаю, – леди наклоняет голову.   
– Я слышал имя демона, – говорит Неро. Кэролайн вскидывает на него глаза.   
– Может, оно поможет нам найти нужную картину?  
– Зепар.   
Леди откидывается на спинку кресла и качает головой.  
– У меня нет его изображений.  
– А что он делает? – спрашивает Неро.   
Кэролайн прикрывает глаза.   
– Воспламеняет в женщинах желание и делает их бесплодными. Одет в красное и вооружён.   
Взгляд Неро падает на красного короля на шахматной доске.   
– Нелл говорила, что была его женой.   
– Скорее, одной из наложниц, – с сомнением говорит Кэролайн. – Нелл была очень слабым демоном, иначе я наняла бы кого-то вроде вас, чтобы избавиться от неё.   
– Когда она явилась в этот мир?   
Леди пожимает плечами.   
– Мария, мать Клэр, была знакома с здешним мужем Нелл. Он был неплохим художником, и ничего не смыслил ни в женщинах, ни в демонах. Однако искренне любил Нелл.   
– И это дало ей возможность быть человеком.   
– Я знаю, что делает демона человеком, – кивает Кэролайн.   
– Вы уверены, что у вас нет картин, связанных с Зепаром? – Неро думает, что она знает больше, чем говорит.   
– Картин – точно нет.   
Неро сводит брови.  
– А других изображений?  
– Точно, – леди одним движением поднимается из кресла. – Вы – гений, мистер Неро. Пойдёмте.   
Дверь распахивается, на пороге стоит Джонатан, у него в руке пистолет.   
– Никуда ты не пойдёшь, старая перечница.  
– Как ты смеешь?.. – начинает леди. Неро ломает ублюдку руку, не сходя с места. Пистолет отлетает под ноги Кэролайн. Она поднимает его, ставит на предохранитель и, задумчиво повертев в руках, кладёт в карман пиджака. Неро поднимает бровь.   
– Не беспокойтесь, молодой человек, – говорит Кэролайн, – я умею обращаться с оружием.   
Джонатан стонет, сидя на полу и баюкая сломанную руку.   
– Что с ним делать? – спрашивает Неро.   
Леди пожимает плечами. Неро решает, что с охранником он будет разбираться позже, и бьёт его по голове. Джонатан отключается. Леди запирает его в шахматной комнате. Они направляются в библиотеку.   
– Мне кое-что нужно здесь, – говорит Неро у двери в свою комнату.   
– Можно мне войти? – вежливо спрашивает леди. Неро кивает.   
В комнате он распаковывает Королеву и вешает за спину.   
– Красивое оружие, – замечает леди.   
– Я зову её Красной Королевой, – Неро улыбается.  
Леди улыбается в ответ.   
По дороге им никто не мешает, но Неро не покидает ощущение, что за ними следят.   
В библиотеке темно и тихо.   
– Мне понадобится лестница, – говорит Кэролайн.   
Неро придвигает тяжёлую стремянку к полкам, на которые указывает леди, и отворачивается к двери. Кэролайн шуршит чем-то на самом верху.   
– Что за..?!  
– Что такое? – Неро не оборачивается.   
– Кто-то украл карты.   
– Карты?   
– Да, – леди тяжело дышит, спускаясь со стремянки. – У меня была колода, не имевшая никакой магической ценности. Просто старая и довольно смешная – каждая карта была карикатурой на какого-нибудь демона. Отец купил их у какого-то шарлатана, когда я была ещё маленькой. Король червей немного напоминал Зепара.   
– Вы говорили, у вас нет его изображений, – мягко напоминает Неро.   
– Да я попросту забыла про эту проклятую колоду, – леди сжимает кулаки. – Кто же мог её стащить?   
– Фан-клуб Зепара? – предполагает Неро.   
Кэролайн качает головой.   
– Если это то, что им нужно, с чего им звонить мне и угрожать?   
– Может быть, дело не в этом? – спрашивает Неро.   
– А в чём?   
Неро пожимает плечами.   
– Мне кажется, вы знаете больше, чем говорите.   
– Не всё из того, что я знаю, относится к делу. Лучше задавайте вопросы, у вас очень хорошо получается.  
– Предпочту задать их Джонатану, – говорит Неро.   
Когда они возвращаются в комнату с шахматами, там никого нет, а замки целы.   
– У него были ключи? – удивляется Кэролайн.   
– Ключи от всех комнат есть у Лизы, – напоминает Неро.   
– Разумеется, – с тихим смешком говорит Лиза у них за спиной.   
– Опять, – говорит Неро, глядя на дуло пистолета.   
– Давай сюда колоду, – говорит Лиза.   
– Ты уволена, – Кэролайн щёлкает предохранителем.   
Лиза смеётся, роняет пистолет и начинает превращаться. Неро сворачивает ей шею.   
– Какая гадость, – голос леди почти не дрожит. – Неужели все слуги…  
– Нет, не все, – Джонатан поднимается по лестнице. Правая рука висит плетью, но он не обращает на это внимания. – Иган и Стивенс отказались, так что нам пришлось их устранить.   
– Да, устранить, – со стороны галереи подходит Хэнк.   
– Мерзавцы, – говорит леди. – Чтоб вы провалились.   
Джонатан и Хэнк начинают смеяться. Костюмы расползаются по швам, из спин вырастают крылья.   
– Это даже не серьёзно, – Неро сплёвывает себе под ноги. И добавляет для леди: – Держитесь позади.   
– Благодарю за заботу, – учтиво отвечает леди и отступает к стене. Выждав ещё секунду Неро бросается вперёд. Джонатан с оторванным крылом улетает вниз. За спиной гремит выстрел – леди выражает своё недовольство охранником. Хэнк вертится как уж на сковородке, уклоняясь от атак Неро. Неро понимает, что он пытается пробиться к Кэролайн.   
– Где колода? – хрипит Хэнк, взлетая. Получает три пули и падает на подставленный Неро меч. Неро спихивает ещё дёргающееся тело на пол.   
– Это я у тебя хотел бы спросить.  
– У меня её нет, – говорит Хэнк и умирает.   
– Что дальше? – спрашивает леди.   
– Не знаю, – Неро чувствует себя растерянным. – Надо дождаться Данте.   
– Надеюсь, я ещё не забыла, как заваривают чай, – Кэролайн быстро берёт себя в руки. 

Сделав глоток, леди оставляет чашку и закрывает лицо руками. Неро встаёт и неловко кладёт ладони ей на плечи.   
– Я сейчас, – Кэролайн всхлипывает. – Успокоюсь. Просто слишком много сразу. И Клэр в городе.   
– С ней всё будет хорошо, – говорит Неро, заставляя себя улыбнуться. – Там же Данте.   
– Да, – леди вытирает слёзы и слегка сжимает пальцы Неро. – Спасибо.   
– Это моя работа, – Неро криво улыбается и отступает.   
– Чем это вы тут занимаетесь? – спрашивает растрёпанная Клэр.   
– О, Клэр, – Кэролайн поднимается навстречу племяннице.   
– Тётя?.. – Клэр выглядит испуганной. – Ты плакала? Что-то случилось? Что?!  
У Неро закладывает уши.   
– Что он с тобой сделал?! – визжит Клэр. – Я не позволю!   
– Успокойся, – пытается сказать Кэролайн, но Клэр её не слышит.   
– Папа, они опять!!! – не своим голосом орёт Клэр.   
– Где, мать его, Данте? – ворчит себе под нос Неро, снимая Королеву со спины. В холле что-то трещит. Набрав воздуха в лёгкие, Клэр снова начинает орать.   
– Не ходите туда, – говорит Неро Кэролайн. Она кивает, по губам прочитав его совет. Особняк вздрагивает. Жуткий голос, идущий прямо из пола, пробирает до костей.   
– Кровь, – требует он. – Мне нужна кровь, девочка.   
Клэр мгновенно успокаивается.   
– Я дам тебе кровь.   
Карта летит так быстро, что Неро не успевает уклониться. Левое плечо обжигает короткая боль. Всё тело немеет. Карта возвращается в руку Клэр.   
– Ты, – леди выхватывает пистолет. – Предательница!  
– Пока, тётя, – говорит Клэр и снова бросает карту. Леди спускает курок. Продырявленный четырёхугольник вонзается ей под ключицу. Кэролайн начинает медленно оседать на пол.   
– У тебя ничего не выйдет.   
Клэр молча падает, пытаясь прикрыть руками кровоточащую дыру между грудей.   
– Эй, там, – доносится из холла голос Данте. – Из-за своей частной вечеринки рискуете пропустить гвоздь программы.   
Неро понимает, что снова может двигаться.   
– Иди, – говорит Кэролайн. В холле ревут и стреляют.  
Неро бросается на помощь Данте.   
– А, малыш, – говорит тот, когда Неро с хрустом вгоняет меч демону в спину. – А я уж думал, они тебя прикончили.   
Демон вытягивает лапу и пытается рубануть Данте мечом. Тот ловко уклоняется и отбрасывает Зепара очередной порцией свинца.   
– Идиот, – говорит Неро и ловит демона за полу алого плаща. Поднимает над изломанным полом.   
– Давай, – кричит Данте.   
– Будьте вы прокляты! – ревёт демон. Неро с силой прикладывает его мордой о мрамор и держит, чтобы не дёргался. Демон обиженно бубнит что-то о желаниях.  
– Заткнись, – Данте отрубает голову с длинными чёрными волосами. Та переворачивается. На Неро смотрят две бездны. Полные красные губы раздвигаются в ухмылке, которая превращается в смертный оскал. Зепар вспыхивает алым и неторопливо исчезает.   
– Смылся? – подозрительно спрашивает Неро. Данте пожимает плечами. Неро вспоминает о Кэролайн и вызывает «скорую». 

– Почему ты не остался? – спрашивает Данте в поезде.   
– Отвали, – говорит Неро и отворачивается.   
– Она была бы счастлива, а ты получил бы шанс стать уважаемым членом общества.   
– И носил бы смокинг до конца жизни? Спасибо, не надо, – фыркает Неро. Данте ухмыляется и отстаёт.

Часть вторая: **Книжные дети**

Что-то приземляется на живот Неро.   
– Ой, – говорит он.   
– Хватит дрыхнуть, тебе пишет женщина.   
– Пошёл ты, – Неро осторожно вскрывает увесистый пакет.  
– Дай угадаю – классический роман или правила хорошего тона?   
– Что ставишь? – хмыкает Неро, глядя на название книги.   
– Сегодняшний ужин, потому что обед ты проспал.  
– Тебе надоела пицца? – Неро косится на Данте.   
– Нет, мне надоели твои жалобы, – Данте улыбается.   
– Бифштекс. Два, – Неро демонстрирует книгу Данте. Тот немедленно её выхватывает. Неро пожимает плечами и задумчиво вертит в руках конверт с письмом.   
– Магия для начинающих, – фыркает Данте и роняет книгу на Неро. – В самый раз для ребёнка вроде тебя.   
Неро демонстративно зевает и садится.   
– Повторяешься, – говорит он, забирает письмо и книгу и направляется к двери.   
– Эй, пацан.  
– Ну чего ещё? – скучающе спрашивает Неро.   
– Будешь вызывать демонов – позови меня посмотреть.   
Неро улыбается и уходит. 

Письмо леди пахнет лёгкими духами и одиночеством. Неро чувствует себя виноватым, но знает, что не вернётся. Изводит на черновики кучу бумаги и в конце концов пишет довольно пристойный ответ.   
– Ужин прибыл, сэээр, – сообщает из-за двери Данте.   
– Это пицца, – говорит Неро, спустившись. – А ты обещал…  
– Я ничего не обещал, – Данте изображает невинность.   
– Засранец, – говорит Неро и принимается за еду.

Работы нет. Неро читает «Магию для начинающих», Данте листает журналы. Звенит телефон.   
– Меня это не интересует, – говорит Данте в трубку.   
– Отказываешься за двоих? – Неро поднимает бровь.   
– Очередной сомнительный заказ от Леди, – поясняет Данте. Неро возвращается к книге. 

Когда Неро уже начинает подумывать о том, чтобы переставить телефон поближе и самому взяться хоть за какую-нибудь работу, в конторе появляется Триш.   
– Скучаете, мальчики? – спрашивает она своим невообразимым голосом. Неро старается не пялиться на её грудь.   
– Ты от Леди? – Данте не высовывается из-за журнала.   
– И да, и нет, – Триш садится на стол и выдёргивает журнал из рук Данте. – Она поделилась со мной информацией, но заказчик у меня свой.   
– И что на этот раз? Очередная секта? – Данте ведёт себя так, будто ему скучно.   
– Ты опять почти угадал, – Триш улыбается. – Кто-то издаёт интересные книги в мягких обложках. Есть жертвы, в том числе несовершеннолетние.   
Данте демонстративно зевает.   
– Ты ленивый, бессердечный, – говорит Триш.   
– И пока небедный, – продолжает Данте.   
– Разгильдяй, – Неро рывком поднимается на ноги. – Триш, я с тобой.   
Данте смотрит на него как на заговорившую мебель. Триш соскальзывает со стола.   
– Как мило с твоей стороны.   
– Если мне подвернётся стоящая работа, на долю можешь не рассчитывать, – говорит Данте.   
Неро пожимает плечами.   
– Люблю решительных мужчин, – Триш с удовольствием разглядывает Неро.   
– Если собираетесь обсуждать свои дела – выметайтесь из моей конторы, – Данте снова берёт журнал. Триш поворачивается к нему и слегка наклоняется, опираясь руками на стол. Неро отводит взгляд.   
– И кого из нас ты ревнуешь? – спрашивает она у Данте интимным тоном.   
– А?.. – говорит Данте.   
Неро берёт с вешалки плащ. 

– А ты вырос, – говорит Триш, когда за ними закрывается дверь. – И похудел. Этот тип тебя не кормит.   
Неро фыркает.   
– Удивительно, что мне удалось похудеть. С учётом того, что мы едим одну пиццу.   
– Мальчишки, – выражение голоса Триш невозможно понять. – Пойдём, я накормлю тебя нормальным ужином. 

В кафе сумрачно и тихо, из проигрывателя вопреки традиции доносится не популярная музыка, а нежные переливы арфы. Триш уводит Неро в дальнюю нишу. Абажур лампы над столиком устроен так, что свет падает только на стол, а посетители остаются в тени.   
– Странное место, – говорит Неро.   
– Мне здесь нравится, – слышно, что Триш улыбается. Подходит официант. 

– Что нужно делать? – спрашивает Неро после того, как им приносят заказ.   
– Пока – есть, – не терпящим возражений тоном объявляет Триш. Неро ест. 

Когда им приносят кофе, она говорит:  
– Трудные подростки или молодые люди с проблемами – из тех, о ком говорят "связался с дурной компанией" – приносят домой книги, читают и исчезают. Некоторые сначала умирают. Тогда пропадают тела. Книги тоже всегда исчезают.   
– Куда? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Это нам и нужно выяснить.   
– Для начала надо раздобыть книгу, так?   
– Именно, – Триш облизывает ложечку. Неро опускает глаза.   
– Что мы будем делать?   
– Вливаться в компанию, – мурлычет Триш. – Ты сможешь спрятать свою руку?   
– Да, ненадолго, – Неро неуверенно улыбается. – Думаю, у меня получится.   
– Очень хорошо, – Триш откидывается на спинку диванчика. – Завтра вечером, ладно?   
– Окей, – Неро понимает, что она хочет, чтобы он ушёл.   
– Я за тобой зайду, – обещает Триш.   
– Спасибо за ужин, – говорит Неро и уходит.   
Триш негромко смеётся у него за спиной и говорит:  
– Кое-чему тебя Данте всё-таки научил.   
Неро делает вид, что не слышит. Он улыбается. 

В "Девил Мэй Край" сильно пахнет спиртным. Данте спит на своём месте за столом, рядом валяются пустые бутылки.   
– Спишь на работе? – говорит Неро. Данте не просыпается.   
Ещё Неро говорит:  
– Придурок.   
Данте всё равно не просыпается. Неро подходит вплотную и отводит волосы с его лица. Сейчас Данте выглядит безобидным. Почти беззащитным.   
– Данте, – негромко зовёт его Неро.   
Ствол Айвори тут же упирается ему под подбородок.   
– Это всего лишь я, – говорит Неро.   
– А, малыш, – Данте открывает глаза и убирает оружие. – Извини.   
– Ничего, – говорит Неро. – Иди спать.   
– Угу, – говорит Данте и тяжело встаёт, обдавая Неро запахом спиртного. Пошатывается. Неро хмыкает, приседает и подхватывает его на плечо, как мешок. Данте издаёт булькающие звуки, пока Неро тащит его на второй этаж.   
– Спасибо, малыш, – говорит он, когда Неро валит его на койку. – Или, может, тебя интересует что-нибудь посущественнее "спасибо"?   
Данте горячий и у него трезвые глаза, которые светятся в темноте. Неро становится жарко.   
– Нормальный завтрак, – говорит он и уходит. 

На завтрак он получает бутерброды из ближайшей закусочной, кофе в пластиковом стаканчике и шоколадный батончик.   
– Дети любят сладкое, – говорит Данте.   
– Особенно ты, – Неро кивает на вазочку из-под клубничного десерта. 

До вечера он упражняется в "сокрытии демонической сути". Получается в итоге неплохо. Правая рука выглядит вполне по-человечески – только немного бледнее и как будто покрыта шрамами.   
Триш появляется после наступления темноты. На ней короткая пышная юбка, тонкий фиолетовый свитер, подчёркивающий грудь, и кожаная куртка. Волосы завиты и уложены. Данте одобрительно свистит и роняет журнал, чтобы наклониться за ним и заглянуть под юбку Триш. Судя по выражению лица, увиденное ему не нравится.   
– Триш, слушай, – с преувеличенным беспокойством говорит Данте, – если будет сильный ветер, она же поднимется.   
– Ну и что? – Триш ставит согнутую в колене ногу на стол, чтобы подтянуть застёжки на сапоге. – Зато она короткая и отлично скрывает пистолеты.   
– Пока никто не пытается её задрать, – Данте с удовольствием рассматривает ноги Триш.   
– У меня будет спутник, который с радостью?.. – Триш вопросительно смотрит на Неро. Тот ухмыляется. – С радостью пресечёт эти попытки.   
– Такой молокосос с такой шикарной девушкой, – Данте недоверчиво косится на Неро. Триш внимательно наблюдает за ними обоими. Неро невозмутимо пожимает плечами и сжимает в кулак пальцы правой руки. Делает вид, что замахивается.   
– Понял, – Данте поднимает руки, неуловимым движением ловит запястье Неро и притягивает, чтобы рассмотреть. – Кстати, классно получилось. Надолго?   
– До утра должно хватить, – Неро снова пожимает плечами. На этот раз неуверенно.   
– Смотри, не облажайся в ответственный момент, – напутствует его Данте с коротким смешком.   
– Можешь за нас не волноваться, – говорит Триш таким тоном, будто они с Неро собираются на свидание. 

Кажется, будто здание клуба подрагивает от грохочущей и визжащей музыки. Триш говорит:  
– Веди себя поразвязнее.  
– Вот так? – Неро кладёт руку ей на талию. Триш тёплая, от неё пахнет грозой и сиренью.   
– Для начала неплохо, – карамельные губы едва не касаются его кожи. Неро напрягается, прижимая Триш к себе.   
– Люблю решительных мужчин, – снова говорит она и улыбается. Очередь медленно втягивается в дверь. Неро отпускает Триш настолько, чтобы они могли идти, не мешая друг другу.   
– Сколько тебе лет, мальчик? – спрашивает охранник.   
– Хочешь, объясню, дядя? – Неро поднимает бровь и слегка отодвигает Триш. Она хихикает и суёт охраннику мелкую купюру.   
– Он со мной, – хрипло говорит она. Глаза у охранника делаются как плошки.   
– Эй, что за херня? – громко интересуется кто-то из продолжения очереди.   
– Мы пойдём, – Неро отстраняет охранника и открывает дверь перед Триш. Она беззвучно смеётся. 

– А ты крутой, – шепчет она, когда они садятся за столик. Неро пожимает плечами.   
– Что теперь?   
– Ждать, танцевать. Возможно, с кем-нибудь подраться. Надо, чтобы с нами захотели познакомиться.   
– Почему мы сами не можем?  
– Потому что тогда будет ясно, что нам тут что-то нужно.   
– Понял, – говорит Неро.   
На танцполе толкучка и можно пока не вести Триш танцевать. Тощий официант приносит сначала меню, потом коктейли.   
– Ты взял молочный коктейль? – удивляется Триш.   
– Люблю сладкое, – говорит Неро. Триш улыбается. Бросает взгляд за спину Неро и одними губами говорит "четверо, люди". Неро ухмыляется и ждёт.   
– Эй, мальчик, – грубо говорит кто-то у него за спиной. – Таким крошкам, как ты, нужно спать дома в кроватке, а не гулять с большими девочками.   
К Триш подходит здоровенный амбал. Она делает обеспокоенное лицо.   
– Если вы отъебётесь прямо сейчас, – презрительно говорит Неро, – я даже не стану вас бить.   
– Мальчик высокого о себе мнения, – второй голос похож на голос Данте. Неро с удовольствием чувствует бешеную злобу, вихрем закручивающуюся внутри.   
– Выйдем? – равнодушно спрашивает он.   
– Я, пожалуй, останусь развлекать девушку, – стоящий рядом с Триш кладёт руку ей на плечо. Неро встаёт и даёт ему в морду. Амбал падает. Неро оборачивается к остальным.   
– Люблю ломать мебель, – говорит он, потирая кулак. – Но тут это может дорого вам обойтись.   
– Давайте-ка выйдем, – говорит четвёртый. Тихий, с маленькой бородкой и холодными глазами. Неро понимает, что он единственный, кто может быть хоть сколько-нибудь опасен. Остальные просто здоровые быки. Неро старается не улыбаться, выходя на задний двор. Он слышит постукивание каблуков Триш – та идёт следом. 

– Ну? – спрашивает Неро, когда амбалы его окружают. – Вы будете что-нибудь делать?   
Первым бросается тот, который трогал Триш – с синяком на челюсти. Неро ставит ему ещё один, отправляя полежать. Тихий отходит назад, оказываясь слишком близко к Триш. Неро не нравятся его маневры, поэтому с двумя оставшимися он разбирается чуть жёстче, чем мог бы: один влипает спиной и затылком в стену, второй оказывается в мусорном баке – только ноги торчат.  
– Очень хорошо, мальчик, – мерзко хихикает тихий.   
– Отойди от неё, – глухо говорит Неро.   
– Э, нет, – говорит тихий. – Сейчас твоя детка поплатится за твою наглость.   
– Ты уверен, дядя? – хмыкает Триш. "Дядя" оборачивается к ней с ножом в руке.   
– Напугал, – презрительно говорит Триш. Носок её сапога с хрустом врезается в запястье противника. Тот набирает воздуха в грудь, чтобы заорать. Триш сжимает пальцы на его шее и держит, пока он не оседает мешком на землю.   
– Обыщем их, – предлагает Триш. В течении двух минут они перетряхивают карманы невезучих драчунов. Трое оказываются пустышками, а в кармане у главаря находится записная книжка. Триш быстро пролистывает её, сидя на корточках.  
– Ну? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Названия нескольких заведений, – Триш поднимает на него глаза. – Ещё гаже, чем это.   
– Приглашаешь? – он улыбается и предлагает ей руку. Триш суёт записную книжку обратно в карман владельца и хватается за пальцы Неро. Резко выпрямляется, прижимается всем телом и хрипло шепчет:   
– Приглашаю.   
У Неро встаёт. Он облизывает губы и просит:  
– Не надо так больше. Отвлекает.  
Триш издаёт низкий глухой смешок. Такой же возбуждающий.   
– Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя кинул, – говорит Неро.   
– Ладно, – Триш взмахивает длинными ресницами. – Я буду хорошей.   
Неро вздыхает. Ноги над мусорным баком начинают шевелиться.   
– Пора сматываться? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Пожалуй, да, – говорит Триш.   
Они уходят. 

Следующий клуб оказывается настоящим наркоманским притоном. Предлагают любую дурь на выбор – а ещё женщин, мужчин, мальчиков и девочек. Триш отказывается от предложений с пресыщенным видом.   
– Хотите чего-то особенного? – спрашивает у них женщина, похожая на потасканную проститутку.   
– А что вы можете предложить? – интересуется Триш.   
– Силу. Власть. Всё, что пожелаете, – женщина хихикает.   
– Это может быть интересно, – лениво говорит Триш.   
Женщина называет сумму.   
– И что мы за это получим? – спрашивает Триш.   
– Адрес, милочка, адрес, – женщина снова хихикает. – Там вам придётся доказать, что вы достойные соискатели.   
– Соискатели? – Неро морщится.   
– Сила даётся достойным, – женщина корчит из себя мудрую ведьму. От неё пахнет чем-то приторным и кислым одновременно.   
– Дороговато для адреса, – с сомнением говорит Неро.   
Женщина снижает цену. Триш платит и получает кусок бумаги с записанным адресом.   
– А если мы там ничего не найдём? – Неро продолжает изображать сомнение, хотя чувствует охотничий азарт.   
– Придёте сюда и я верну вам деньги. Я здесь каждый день, – говорит женщина деловым тоном.   
– Расслабься, – говорит Триш и окидывает её презрительным взглядом. – Будем считать это подаянием.   
Неро фыркает. Женщина вскакивает и уходит. 

Когда они выходят из клуба, небо на востоке начинает светлеть.   
– Тебя проводить? – спрашивает Триш.   
– Нет, а тебя? – Неро улыбается.   
Триш смеётся и легко касается губами его щеки.   
– До вечера.   
– До вечера, – отвечает Неро. 

В "Девил Мэй Край" играет музыка. Запах спиртного чувствуется даже на крыльце. Когда Неро открывает дверь, Данте бредёт к столу от музыкального автомата с бутылкой в руке.   
– А, малыш, – улыбается он, обернувшись.   
– Скучал по мне? – Неро морщится – руку начинает дёргать – и снимает плащ.   
– Скучал, – хрипло говорит Данте. Это звучит, как непристойное предложение, и Неро вздрагивает. Член шевелится. Очень невовремя. Неро трясёт головой, отгоняя бредовые ощущения, и демонстративно зевает.   
– Как насчёт поцелуя на ночь? – интересуется Данте, сидя на столе. – Или Триш тебя совсем заездила?   
– Пошёл ты, – говорит Неро и уходит в душ, стараясь двигаться так, чтобы стояк не был заметен.   
Холодная вода не помогает успокоиться, короткие вспышки боли в правой руке отвлекают, но недостаточно. Неро прижимает предплечье к кафелю, делает воду потеплее и онанирует. Кончив, он оборачивается к двери – но делает это слишком медленно, чтобы определить, почудилось ему движение за мутной шторой или нет. 

Неро просыпается во второй половине дня.   
Данте ещё спит.   
Неро завтракает в забегаловке по соседству и заказывает Данте пиццу и пиво. Расплатившись с курьером, поднимается на второй этаж и пинает дверь комнаты Данте. С удовольствием слушает приглушённые ругательства: Данте явно мучается похмельем.  
– Завтрак на столе, – как можно громче объявляет Неро и уходит в свою комнату.   
К вечеру нужно опять превратить руку в подобие человеческой.   
В этот раз получается даже лучше – кожа по-прежнему бледная, зато никаких шрамов.   
– К тебе девушка, – говорит Данте из-за двери.   
– Иду, – Неро выскакивает в коридор и налетает на Данте, который ловит его и рассматривает со странным выражением. Неро чувствует необъяснимую слабость, а лицо заливает краска.   
– Пусти меня, чёртов извращенец, – выдыхает он, отшатываясь от Данте. Тот будто нехотя отпускает его с коротким смешком.   
– А я уж подумал, ты меня любишь.   
– Пошёл ты, – говорит Неро, неожиданно успокаиваясь, и сбегает вниз, где уже ждёт Триш. На этот раз она выглядит как обычно. 

– Удачи, – говорит им Данте.   
– Пытаешься задобрить нас, чтобы мы позвали тебя поучаствовать в самом интересном? – мурлычет Триш.   
– Волнуюсь, что без меня вы не справитесь, – Данте усмехается.   
– Какая трогательная забота, – теперь Триш язвит. Неро улыбается, Данте ему подмигивает. Звенит телефон, Триш и Неро выходят. 

– Я узнала кое-что о месте, в которое мы идём, – задумчиво говорит Триш.   
– И?..  
– Это клуб для извращенцев.   
– Кого из нас туда могут не пустить? – интересуется Неро.   
Триш хмыкает.   
– На этот раз сделай, пожалуйста, вид, что ты меня слушаешься.   
– Попробую, – беззаботно говорит Неро.   
– Хороший мальчик, – говорит Триш.   
Неро кривится.   
– Меньше независимости во взгляде, – рекомендует Триш.   
Неро пытается изобразить покорность.  
– Вот так?   
Триш быстро облизывается.   
– Очень хорошо, но я бы не поверила.   
– А ты и не верь, – Неро ухмыляется. Триш сжимает зубы и вдруг щиплет его за задницу.   
– Эй! – возмущённо говорит Неро.   
– Извини, – Триш тщетно пытается изобразить раскаяние. – Давно хотелось. Но ты отреагировал не так, как нужно.   
– А как нужно? – ворчит Неро.   
– С радостью, что я обратила на тебя внимание, – говорит Триш.   
– Лучше не обращай, – мрачно советует Неро.   
Триш смеётся. 

За дверью без вывески их встречает шкафоподобный охранник.   
– Нам рекомендовали это заведение, – говорит Триш. Называет клуб и описывает женщину.   
– Почему без ошейника? – охранник кивает на Неро. Очень хочется дать ему по роже.   
– Не ваше дело, – с достоинством отвечает Триш.   
– Последствия за свой счёт, – предупреждает охранник и пропускает их дальше – в полутёмное просторное помещение, отделанное в бордовых тонах. Пахнет сладкими духами, сексом, потом, страхом и, совсем немного, кровью. Низкая музыка создаёт тревожный фон, мягкий ковёр и обивка на стенах глушат звуки. Триш проходит к бару. Неро следует за ней.   
Она покупает себе выпивку. Ему – сок. Бармен не замечает Неро.   
Подходит женщина в деловом костюме.   
– Впервые у нас? – интересуется она бархатным голосом.   
– Да. Заинтересовала реклама, – говорит Триш.   
Женщина улыбается с гордостью за своё заведение.   
– Можем предложить всё, что угодно.   
– Для начала нас устроят базовые услуги, – невозмутимо говорит Триш.   
– Прейскурант, – женщина протягивает руку к бармену. Тот подаёт ей папку. Почтительность, с которой он это делает, раздражает. Женщина раскрывает папку перед Триш. Та задумчиво водит пальцем по странице, листает. Временами косится на Неро с нездоровым интересом. Неро пытается прикинуться ветошью.   
Триш называет несколько номеров.   
– Прекрасный выбор, – говорит женщина. – Я вас провожу.   
Неро следует за Триш, опустив голову и незаметно поглядывая по сторонам. 

– Что теперь? – негромко спрашивает он, когда они остаются наедине. Освещена только небольшая часть комнаты, которая выглядит довольно нейтрально – низкий столик, два диванчика и кресло.   
– Отдыхай пока, – с коротким смешком отвечает Триш. Неро понимает, что она чем-то обеспокоена. Садится на подлокотник кресла.   
– Сейчас принесут напитки. Потом мы займёмся сексом.   
– Это обязательно? – спрашивает Неро, чувствуя, как его начинает охватывать паника.   
– Тебя что-то смущает? – спрашивает Триш вместо того, чтобы ответить.  
– У меня нет опыта, – сознаётся Неро.   
– Как интересно, – Триш облизывается. – Я тебя научу.   
– А если я не хочу? – Неро поднимает бровь.   
– Ты захочешь, – обещает Триш. Неро становится страшно. В дверь стучат.   
Официант вкатывает тележку с бутылками, стаканами и тарелками с какой-то едой.   
Триш провожает его безразличным взглядом.   
– Выпей, – советует она Неро.   
– А если что-нибудь случится?  
– От пары глотков ничего не случится, – Триш улыбается.   
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я расслабился, – Неро наливает в бокал вино.   
– Да, – говорит Триш.   
– Хорошо, я попробую, – Неро заставляет себя улыбнуться. Триш наблюдает за ним из-под полуопущенных ресниц.   
– Встань, – это звучит одновременно и просьбой, и приказом. Неро не спеша подчиняется. Триш подходит к нему сзади, кладёт руки на пояс, прижимается грудью к спине. Ладонь скользит вниз.   
– Ты хочешь, – с удовлетворением отмечает Триш.   
– А ты? – сипло спрашивает Неро.   
– Я никогда не делаю того, чего не хочу, – шёпотом отвечает Триш. – Продолжай делать вид, что слушаешься. За нами скорее всего наблюдают.   
– Блядь, – тихое ругательство переходит в стон, потому что Триш сильно прижимает ладонью стоящий член Неро.   
– Будь хорошим мальчиком, – равнодушно говорит Триш. Драться с ней нельзя. Неро пытается воспринимать происходящее как тренировку. Он не чувствует никаких эмоций, реагируя только физиологически.   
Триш говорит раздеться – он раздевается.   
Она подводит его к странного вида столу и говорит лечь на спину – он ложится. Триш застёгивает кожаные ремни на его запястьях и лодыжках – ему всё равно. Если он захочет выбраться, они его не удержат.  
Триш трогает его тело. Ставит засос в основании шеи. Неро думает, что это неразумно – с него засос сойдёт быстрее, чем с человека, и кто-нибудь может это заметить. Он решает, что Триш должна знать, что делает. Закрывает глаза и старается воспринимать происходящее как сон.   
Триш не требует открыть глаза, и Неро расслабляется.   
Она прикасается к его телу разными вещами. Иногда это щекотно, и Неро глубоко дышит, чтобы не смеяться. Иногда больно, но всё же недостаточно, чтобы разбудить демона внутри. Иногда Триш задевает его член, и тогда Неро думает о том, сколько таких прикосновений ему понадобится, чтобы кончить.   
– Хороший мальчик, – голос Триш доносится словно сквозь вату. Неро чувствует движение воздуха над собой.   
– Открой глаза, – говорит Триш откуда-то сверху.   
Неро открывает глаза. Триш стоит на коленях над его бёдрами. У неё в руках короткий ремешок.   
– Не хочу, чтобы ты меня запачкал, – поясняет она и застёгивает его, обжав основание члена Неро. Не слишком приятно. Неро негромко охает.   
– Потерпи, маленький, – Триш ласково треплет его по щеке. Неро сжимает зубы. Триш ерзает, прижимаясь промежностью к его члену. Неро не знает, чувствует ли она что-нибудь сквозь одежду. Ему мучительно хочется кончить. Дыхание Триш становится шумным, ногти проезжаются по груди Неро. Хочется освободить руки и что-нибудь сделать, но нельзя.   
Наконец Триш замирает, вздрагивая. Налитый кровью член вот-вот лопнет.   
– Попроси меня, – издевательски улыбается Триш. Неро прикусывает язык и молчит. Просить не хочется, хочется высказать Триш всё, что он о ней думает.   
– Упрямый мальчик, – говорит Триш и расстёгивает ремешок. Неро вздыхает и закрывает глаза, пытаясь восстановить спокойствие. К члену прижимается прохладная твёрдая кожа – Триш дрочит ему, надев перчатку. Разрядка приносит облегчение.   
Триш освобождает его руки.   
– Дальше сам, – говорит она. Неро слушает удаляющиеся шаги, позвякивание и шорох – Триш наливает себе выпить и садится.   
Он разминает затёкшие руки, сгибается, освобождая лодыжки, спускает ноги на пол.   
– Где здесь душ?   
Кожа на животе стягивается под подсыхающим пятном спермы. Триш пожимает плечами. Дверь обнаруживается в тёмном углу. Неро нащупывает выключатель. Душевая кабинка, раковина и унитаз. Полотенца на полке.   
Неро принимает душ и вытирается. Оборачивает полотенце вокруг бёдер, хмыкает и сбрасывает его на пол.   
– Можно одеться? – спрашивает он, вернувшись в комнату. Триш кивает. Неро чувствует, что она наблюдает за ним. Правая рука начинает побаливать. Неро бросает на Триш беспокойный взгляд. Она понимает.   
– Быстрее, – приказывает она. – Мы скоро уходим.   
Неро одевается, Триш допивает вино и поднимается.   
– Устал?  
– Немного, – Неро понимает, что действительно утомлён. Вынужденное безделье и постоянный самоконтроль вымотали его сильнее хорошей драки. 

В зале внизу сидят какие-то люди. Пары, тройки. Некоторые одеты весьма странно. Некоторые обнажены. Некоторые откровенно уродливы. Неро противно, он смотрит вниз.   
– Вам понравилось? – спрашивает женщина, которая провожала их в комнату.   
– Да, спасибо, – рассеянно отвечает Триш.   
– Заходите ещё, – говорит женщина.   
– Обязательно, – Триш довольно улыбается.   
– В пятницу у нас вечеринка. Будет интересное шоу и аукцион, – приглашает женщина.   
– Это любопытно, – равнодушно говорит Триш. – Какие-нибудь условия?  
– Если не хотите, чтобы вашего спутника беспокоили, у него должен быть ошейник.   
Триш косится на Неро.   
– Я это учту. Всего доброго.   
– Всего доброго, – женщина отходит в сторону. 

– Прогуляемся немного? – спрашивает Триш, когда они выходят на улицу.   
Неро разминает правую руку.   
– Недолго, – говорит он. 

– Извини, – говорит Триш, когда они отходят от здания достаточно далеко.   
– Ничего, – Неро пожимает плечами и улыбается. – Я был ужасен?   
– Совершенно, – Триш хмыкает. – Когда я в следующий раз возьму кого-нибудь со стороны, никто не удивится.   
– Нам нужны связи?   
– Нет, – Триш качает головой. – Как только ты окажешься вне моего поля зрения, тобой заинтересуются.   
– Почему? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Ты красивый, – спокойно говорит Триш. – Слишком сильный и гордый, чтобы быть чьим-то спутником. Полагаю, тебе предложат ту самую власть и силу.   
– Думаешь, мы на верном пути? – Неро сомневается.   
– Ты нервничал, – говорит Триш. – Я заметила в зале мелкого демона.   
– Если бы я пялился по сторонам, было бы ясно, что никакой я не "спутник", – Неро хмыкает.   
– Вот и молодец, – говорит Триш. – Смотри, стоянка такси.   
– Я пройдусь пешком, – говорит Неро.   
– Спокойной ночи, – Триш опять целует его в щёку. Неро решает, что после того, что она делала сегодня, это не является сокращением дистанции, и целует её в ответ.  
Не уходит, пока она не садится в машину. 

В магазинчике неподалёку от "Девил Мэй Край" Неро покупает бутылку виски и направляется в контору с твёрдым намерением запереться в комнате и напиться до полной отключки. Почему-то очень противно.   
– Ну что ты как бедный родственник? – спрашивает Данте. – Будто в доме пить нечего.   
Неро смущённо фыркает. Данте кажется трезвым. Неро думает, как сказать, что ему не нужна компания.   
– Паршиво выглядишь, – говорит Данте. – Случилось что-нибудь?   
Неро пожимает плечами.   
– Садись и рассказывай.   
Неро качает головой.   
– Я пойду к себе, – говорит он и уходит.   
– Всё зло от баб, – бормочет Данте у него за спиной. 

Неро начинает засыпать раньше, чем бутылка заканчивается. Он сосредоточенно навинчивает на неё пробку и ложится.   
Сны яркие, нервные. Кто-то целует Неро, трогает его. Он хочет думать, что это Кирие, но это оказывается Триш, которая смеётся ему в лицо и пропадает. Потом кто-то берёт его за плечи сзади. К спине прижимается плоская и твёрдая мужская грудь, а к заднице – член. Неро дёргается, но не может пошевелиться. Кричит "пусти", но не может издать ни звука. "Я думал, ты меня любишь", – разочарованно говорит Данте. "Люблю", – говорит кто-то голосом Неро. Они трахаются. Неро жарко. Данте говорит "дрочи". Неро кончает и просыпается. В окно светит солнце. Голова гудит, но не слишком сильно. Простыни мокры от пота и спермы.   
Неро спускается вниз, чтобы принять душ. Данте отсутствует или спит. Есть не хочется; Неро наводит порядок в своей комнате и принимается за зал внизу. Звенит телефон. Неро снимает трубку.   
– Малыш? – спрашивает Данте.   
– Как ты достал, – говорит Неро без раздражения.   
– Я вернусь к завтрашнему утру. Не шали там без меня.   
– Обязательно что-нибудь сделаю, – обещает Неро.   
Остаток дня он проводит за чтением.   
Звонит обеспокоенная чем-то Леди. Вешает трубку, узнав, что Данте нет на месте.   
– Ямато! – говорит голос из-под пола, когда на город опускается тьма.   
– А, – говорит Неро. – Давно не виделись. Выходи, поговорим.   
Обладатель голоса не показывается. Вместо него из пола выныривают плавники кутлассов. Неро разбирается с ними, а потом долго наводит порядок в конторе и вытирает огромные лужи на полу.   
– Ну и срач, – восхищённо говорит Данте с порога. – Что я пропустил?   
– Ничего интересного. Меня навещали рыбки, – говорит Неро.   
– А я надеялся, что ты по мне скучал, – Данте разочарован. Неро понимает, что действительно скучал.   
– Мне броситься тебе на шею? – спрашивает он, выжимая тряпку в ведро.   
– Давай, малыш! – Данте раскидывает руки в стороны. Неро хмыкает, бросает тряпку и, как есть, с мокрыми руками, идёт к Данте. Крепко обнимает за шею, вдыхает запахи крови, железа и пороха. Вздрагивает, чувствуя на спине горячие ладони.   
– Я тоже соскучился, – шёпотом сообщает Данте. Он почти не давит, но Неро становится трудно дышать.   
– Звонила Леди, – говорит он, отпустив Данте. Тот тоже убирает руки и Неро возвращается к своему занятию.   
– Что хотела? – Данте пристраивает Ребеллион у стены.   
– Не сказала, – Неро пытается сдуть с лица мешающую прядь. Данте подходит и убирает её. Неро моргает. – Мне показалось, она нервничает.   
– Я ей завтра позвоню, – Данте потягивается и зевает. – А сейчас пойду спать. Если хочешь составить компанию – приходи.   
– Извращенец, – говорит Неро ему в спину. Данте смеётся и уходит.   
Разобравшись с лужами, Неро отмывает руки и поднимается наверх. Ненадолго замирает у двери в комнату Данте. Невесело ухмыляется и идёт к себе. 

На следующий день звонит Триш с напоминанием о предстоящей прогулке.   
Неро колдует у себя в комнате и спускается только к вечеру. Данте выглядит мрачным и настороженным.   
– Что случилось? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Мир перевернулся, а Триш прислала тебе подарок, – Данте передаёт ему пакет.   
– Кого из нас ты всё-таки ревнуешь? – фыркает Неро.   
Данте смотрит на него так, что Неро делается не по себе. Он сбегает, забыв спросить про ужин.   
– Пицца скоро будет, – кричит Данте ему в спину.   
В пакете чёрные вельветовые брюки и свитер с высоким горлом. Неро переодевается, видит в зеркале своё отражение и думает, что похож на покойника. Растоптанные сапоги не подходят, так что он вытаскивает из-под кровати туфли от костюма.   
Когда он спускается вниз, Данте издаёт длинный одобрительный свист и говорит:   
– Я бы тебя трахнул.   
– Я в курсе, спасибо, – Неро не знает, шутит Данте или говорит серьёзно. 

Триш появляется через полчаса.   
– Прекрасно получилось, правда? – спрашивает она у Данте, окидывая Неро оценивающим взглядом.   
– Я ему уже всё сказал, – хмыкает Данте.   
– Последняя деталь, – говорит Триш и достаёт из кармана куртки тонкую полоску кожи.   
– Это обязательно? – цедит Неро сквозь зубы.   
– Хочешь, чтобы к тебе приставали все, кому не лень? – интересуется Триш.   
Данте кажется обеспокоенным.   
– Триш, куда ты его тащишь? – спрашивает он вкрадчивым голосом.   
– В одно место. Есть шанс, что там нам повезёт.   
– Куда ты его тащишь? – раздельно повторяет Данте. Триш удивлённо называет клуб.   
– Понятно, – хмыкает Данте и мгновенно расслабляется.   
– Что, тоже собираешься заглянуть? – интересуется Триш.   
Данте снова смотрит на Неро с непонятным беспокоящим интересом и отвечает:  
– Стоило бы зайти. Хотя бы для того, чтобы отбить у тебя эту красоту.   
Неро фыркает. Какой-то вредоносный демон дёргает его за язык.  
– Ну конечно. В джинсах и безрукавке я тебе сто лет не нужен.   
– Это можно считать предложением? – Данте поднимает бровь.   
Неро застывает, не зная, что сказать.  
– Хватит, мальчики, – деловито говорит Триш и подходит к Неро с ошейником в руках. – Кокетничать будете в другой раз, а сейчас нам пора.   
– Я сам, – мрачно говорит Неро, забирая у неё мерзкую штуку. Застёгивает, почти физически ощущая взгляд Данте, и понимает, наконец, что он значит. Голод. Неро сглатывает и делает глубокий вдох, притворяясь, что проверяет, не слишком ли сильно ошейник давит на шею. Расправляет воротник, скрывая "украшение" от посторонних глаз.   
– Пойдём без оружия? – спрашивает он у Триш. Та морщится и кивает.   
– Придётся обойтись тем, что всегда с собой. Если мы вызовем хотя бы тень подозрения, к нам просто не подойдут.   
– Надеюсь, вы получите удовольствие от своих развлечений, – напутствует их Данте.   
– Не скучай тут без нас, – ласково говорит Триш. Неро фыркает. 

– Если с тобой заговорит кто-то ненужный, просто покажи ему ошейник, – говорит Триш по дороге.   
Неро кривится.   
– Я оставлю тебя одного – уйду с кем-нибудь.   
– А моей задачей будет не пропустить необходимое предложение. Понял уже, – ворчит Неро. – И если засеку, как поблизости втирают истинную власть и силу, заинтересуюсь. Или хотя бы запомню, кто.   
– Хороший мальчик, – говорит Триш. Неро делает вид, что его сейчас стошнит.   
– Плохой мальчик, – говорит Триш и смеётся.   
– Ты уж определись как-нибудь, – говорит Неро. 

Дверь им открывает тот же охранник, что и в прошлый раз.   
В зале мечутся огни светомузыки, размывая картинку. За столиками сидят люди. К Триш подходит девушка в костюме.   
– Добрый вечер.   
– Проводите нас к столику, – резко говорит Триш.   
Девушка сажает их в углу. Отсюда просматривается только половина зала и бар, зато спина прикрыта стеной, а музыка позволяет слышать разговоры за соседними столиками. Впрочем, Неро быстро начинает сомневаться в том, что слышимость – это преимущество. Ему мерзко.   
– Не напрягайся, – Триш наклоняется к его уху.   
– Они же отвратительные, – говорит Неро.   
– Думай о чём-нибудь приятном, – ладонь Триш под столом ложится на член Неро. Тот, разумеется, мгновенно реагирует.   
– Блядь, – говорит Неро сквозь зубы.   
– Надеюсь, это ты не обо мне, – мурлычет Триш, продолжая его возбуждать.   
– Нет. Просто, – голос срывается, – я не хочу так. Напоказ. Это гадко.   
– Это прекрасно, мальчик мой, – говорит Триш интимным тоном. – А сейчас расслабься и не шуми. Даже, знаешь, закрой глаза.   
Неро откидывается на диванчике и закрывает глаза. Триш, наконец, оставляет его в покое. Делает заказ. Неро обнаруживает, что с закрытыми глазами он отчётливее слышит разговоры. Выключает эмоции так же, как в прошлый раз – и слушает.   
Люди замолкают, музыка меняется.   
– Сейчас будет шоу, – говорит Триш.   
– Хочешь, чтобы я его смотрел? – равнодушно спрашивает Неро.   
– Я подумала, вдруг тебе станет интересно, – хмыкает Триш. – Там двое мальчиков. Заодно можешь узнать, чего от тебя хочет наш общий приятель. Без учета местной специфики, конечно.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – Неро даже не удивлён.   
– Я ничего не знаю, – Триш смеётся. – Он к тебе пристаёт, да?   
Неро открывает глаза и пожимает плечами.   
– Думаю, ему просто нравится меня злить.   
– Сколько раз вы дрались после того, как ты к нему переехал? – шепотом спрашивает Триш.   
– Ни одного, – говорит Неро и удивляется.   
Триш молча улыбается, как будто знает какую-то недоступную ему тайну.   
Музыка постепенно затихает, со сцены раздаётся хлопок и почти сразу за ним – резкий крик. Неро смотрит туда. Один мужчина подвешен за связанные руки. Другой ходит вокруг него со стеком в руке. Неро удерживает на лице выражение безразличия и переводит взгляд в зал. То, что он видит, не улучшает настроения. Он снова прикрывает глаза. Отсутствие разговоров могло бы создать иллюзию покоя, если бы не вопли пытуемого. Неро думает, что нужно быть идиотом, чтобы добровольно подставить себя под удар и терпеть вместо того, чтобы дать сдачи. Рядом раздаётся какой-то шорох. Неро косится в ту сторону, приоткрыв глаза. Тощий парень сидит на полу и дрочит, глядя на Триш. Неро аккуратно трогает её локоть и кивает на извращенца. Триш недобро ухмыляется. Неро поднимает бровь. Триш манит парня поближе и жестом показывает сесть у своих ног.   
– Не смотри, – говорит она Неро. Тот опять закрывает глаза.   
Звуки, доносящиеся со сцены, не содержат информации, а в зоне слышимости никто не разговаривает. 

– Я тебя оставлю, – говорит Триш.   
Неро открывает глаза и изображает удивление и расстройство. Парень у ног Триш самодовольно ухмыляется.   
– Как хочешь, – говорит Неро.   
– Не скучай, – парень решает, что над Неро можно поиздеваться, и тут же получает затрещину от Триш.   
Они уходят. Неро тщательно изображает тоску, глядя на спину Триш. 

На сцене начинается аукцион. Мужчин и женщин продают в качестве рабов на вечер. Отвратительно.  
– Скучаешь? – вежливо спрашивает невысокая девушка в чёрном платье. У неё длинные тёмные волосы и очень белое лицо.   
Неро пожимает плечами, не зная, как реагировать.   
– Я присяду, ладно? – спрашивает она. Неро неуверенно кивает.   
– Она тебя бросила, да?   
– Думаю, она вернётся, – Неро тошно, но роль надо доигрывать.   
– Ты ей не пара, – грустно говорит девушка. – Слишком молодой.   
Неро пожимает плечами.   
– Ты в курсе, что нельзя приставать к чужим спутникам? – равнодушно спрашивает он.   
– Ты не похож на спутника, – девушка холодно улыбается.   
Неро оттягивает ворот свитера.   
– Сразу надо было сказать, – скучным голосом говорит девушка и уходит. 

Когда ажиотаж вокруг аукциона немного спадает, Неро выходит в туалет. Кто-то огромный, вонючий и противный наваливается на него, когда он выходит из кабинки. Тело реагирует раньше сознания. Толстый мерзавец сидит в углу, растерянно хлопая глазами.   
– Шёл бы ты отсюда, Шелдон, – говорит тощий очкарик в смокинге, выходящий из следующей кабинки. – Видишь, даже спутники могут за себя постоять.   
Неро фыркает и идёт мыть руки. Толстяк поднимается на ноги, нелепо цепляясь за стенки, и убегает.   
– Ничего, если я с тобой поговорю? – спрашивает очкарик, подходя к соседней раковине.   
– Ничего, – говорит Неро.  
– Алекс, – представляется его собеседник.   
– Неро, – говорит Неро, не успев придумать другого имени.   
– Псевдоним? – Алекс приподнимает бровь. У него пепельные волосы и внимательные серые глаза.   
– Вроде того, – хмыкает Неро.   
– Ты не похож на спутника, – Алекс повторяет слова девушки, но произносит их с другой интонацией.   
Неро пожимает плечами.   
– Каждый развлекается, как может.   
– Тебе не надоело? – в словах Алекса слышен тщательно скрываемый интерес. – Всё это игрушки для извращенцев, чей внутренний огонь давно погас. А ты выглядишь таким живым.   
Алекс улыбается.   
– Признаться, немного надоело, – Неро сосредоточенно подбирает слова.   
– Если твоя, – Алекс хмыкает, – девушка не против, мы могли бы пойти куда-нибудь и выпить.   
Неро решает изобразить бунт.   
– Даже если против, – он снимает ошейник и бросает его в мусорное ведро в углу.   
Алекс снова улыбается – широко и весело. На мгновение Неро кажется, что он полный псих.   
– Тогда пойдём, – говорит Алекс.   
– Пойдём, – соглашается Неро. Он надеется, что Триш не станет волноваться за него. 

Алекс приводит его в маленький бар без вывески. Бармен недоверчиво косится на Неро, но Алекс говорит "это со мной" и бармен перестаёт коситься.   
Сидящая за столиком компания – двое парней и шесть девушек, все в чёрном и фиолетовом, с бледными лицами – встречает Алекса, как хорошего знакомого. Неро смотрит на глаза этих ребят. Зрачки у многих расширены.   
Алекс и Неро берут напитки и садятся за столик. К Неро тут же придвигается одна из девушек.   
– Выпьем за нашего нового знакомого, Неро! – предлагает Алекс.  
– Ура! – хором кричит компания.   
– Ты классный, – говорит Неро его соседка. От неё пахнет спиртным, розами, клубникой и несвежей едой. – Алекс всегда приводит классных ребят. Будет круто, если ты станешь с нами тусоваться.   
– Как тебя зовут? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Вик, – девушка хихикает. – Этот занудный тип – Юджин, – она указывает на парня, который похож на Алекса, как несмешная карикатура на оригинал. У Юджина волосы неясного серого цвета, блеклые глаза за толстыми линзами очков, неровная щетина на подбородке и некрасивые костлявые руки.   
Неро вежливо кивает ему. Компания пересказывает Алексу какие-то новости, Вик продолжает рассказывать Неро, кто есть кто. Роберт, то есть Бобби – плотный малый с широким открытым лицом, который смеётся и говорит громче всех. Адель – полупрозрачная брюнетка с отсутствующим взглядом. Шелли – пухленькая рыжая девочка с сильно напудренным лицом и веснушками на руках. Лилиан и Одри – сёстры, невзрачные блондинки с крупными носами и маленькими глазками. Луиза – широкоплечая, коротко остриженная брюнетка с плоской грудью.   
– Она у нас за мальчика, – хихикает Вик.   
– Могу тебя трахнуть, – предлагает Луиза, услышав этот комментарий.   
– Очень любезно с твоей стороны, – говорит Неро. – Но нет, спасибо.   
Алекс начинает хохотать. Пересказывает обстоятельства их с Неро знакомства. Неро думает, что нужно смутиться, но отвлекается на то, чтобы присмотреться к Юджину. Тот сжимает и разжимает кулаки, внимательно глядя на Алекса. "Очень интересно", – думает Неро. Ещё он думает: "Куда это я влез?" А Адель спрашивает:  
– Чем сегодня займёмся?   
– Давайте прокатимся к кладбищу, – предлагает Шелли. – В прошлый раз было весело.   
– В прошлый раз с нами были Ник и Натан, – напоминает помрачневший вдруг Бобби.   
– А сегодня с нами Неро! – Вик обнимает Неро.   
– Без меня, – говорит Юджин и морщится.   
– Ты зануда и трус, – отвечает Адель с презрением. – Хоть бы раз с нами прокатился.   
– Мне там не по себе, – говорит Юджин. – Я лучше домой пойду.   
– Окей, окей, – примирительно говорит Алекс. – Никто никого не заставляет. Так?  
– Так, – подтверждает компания хором.   
Неро становится интересно, на чём они собираются добираться до кладбища. Как выясняется впоследствии, Бобби и Алекс попросту угоняют машины.   
– Так проще, чем брать такси, – объясняет Вик. – Мы же ничего с ними не делаем – просто оставляем потом где-нибудь. Иногда даже на том же месте.   
– И вас ни разу не поймали? – удивляется Неро. Вик, Бобби и Шелли смеются – и Неро смеётся вместе с ними, хоть и не понимает, над чем.   
– Ты даже скоро узнаешь, почему, – Шелли ухмыляется. На бледном лице оскал выглядит пугающим. 

В ограде находится удобная дыра, сквозь которую вся компания пробирается на территорию кладбища.   
– Чудесная ночь, – говорит Адель, глядя на полную луну.   
– Холодновато, – морщится Лилиан.   
– Выпьем для начала, – Алекс жестом фокусника извлекает из кармана плоскую флягу.   
– Только понемногу, чтобы новенькому больше досталось, – Бобби глухо смеётся. Неро не нравится этот смех.   
– Да мне не холодно, спасибо, – с беззаботной улыбкой отвечает он.   
– Значит, поделишься со мной, – Вик несильно пихает его локтем в бок и подмигивает.   
Неро улыбается в ответ. У Вик глаза того же цвета, что и у Кирие.   
Фляга проходит по кругу и достаётся Неро. Он осторожно делает глоток. Напиток крепкий и сладкий. Неро не хочет думать о том, что может быть в него намешано. Он отдаёт флягу Вик. Та долго пьёт.   
– Жадина, – говорит Адель. Вик отнимает горлышко от покрасневших губ. Неро незаметно оглядывает компанию. Красные губы, блестящие глаза, быстрые плавные движения.   
– Все согрелись? – заботливо спрашивает Алекс. – Давайте уже развлекаться.   
– Кого? – спрашивает Лилиан.   
– Хочу ребёнка, – капризно говорит Шелли.   
– Окей, детка, – Бобби целует её в висок. – Первым номером будет ребёнок.   
Неро становится не по себе, но отступать некуда. Компания прогуливается по кладбищу, Одри и Луиза считают годы на плитах, выбирая срок покороче. Возле могилы со статуей печального ангела они останавливаются.   
– Он старый, – говорит Луиза.   
– Зато маленький, – с мечтательной нежностью складывает руки на груди Одри.   
– Пусть Шелли решает, – предлагает Алекс. – Это же была её идея.   
Шелли подходит поближе к могиле, закрывает глаза и покачивается из стороны в сторону.   
– Да, – медленно говорит она. – Он хороший.   
Неро косится на Вик. Она выглядит пьяной и возбуждённой. Неро решает, что это и есть правильная реакция на пойло Алекса. Компания собирается вокруг ангела, спорит о каких-то неясных вещах вроде астрологии. Спор жаркий, поэтому Неро улавливает только отдельные слова. Он думает, что зашёл точно по адресу – ребята, с которыми он познакомился, явно занимаются очень странными вещами. Он пошатывается и оглядывается, прикидывая, где бы сесть. Вик тянет его за руку к соседней могиле – памятник на ней стоит на массивном основании и можно примоститься на краю. Когда они садятся, Вик лезет целоваться. Неро отвечает на поцелуй.   
– Ты такой классный, – Вик икает. Неро с удивлением видит, что она плачет.  
– Не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, – она сильно обнимает его.   
– Успокойся, – Неро поглаживает её по спине. – Ничего со мной не будет.   
– Нет, ну вы только посмотрите на них, – говорит Алекс, указывая на Неро и Вик. – Мы собираемся развлекаться, а они уже уединились. Вы как вообще, участвуете?   
– Участвуем, – откликается Вик, потеревшись лицом о свитер Неро. – Жертва?  
– Малая, – Алекс ухмыляется и облизывает губы. Неро кажется, что клыки у Алекса стали чуть длиннее, чем были. Он пытается прислушаться к своим ощущениям. Правую руку будто протыкают длинной ледяной иглой. Неро сжимает зубы, чтобы не заорать. Одри и Лилиан подходят к ним. У Одри в руках металлический кубок, а у Лилиан – нож из каменного стекла. Неро подставляет левую руку. Лилиан острием прокалывает подушечку указательного пальца и выдавливает в кубок каплю крови.   
– Вот и всё, – она улыбается. – Совсем не страшно, правда?  
Неро пожимает плечами и суёт палец в рот, чтобы зализать ранку. Вик тоже жертвует каплю крови и прислоняется к Неро спиной, чтобы видеть происходящее на могиле с ангелом. В этот момент Алекс на полшага отступает в сторону, пропуская Одри к надгробию. Неро видит раскрытую книгу, пристроенную на сложенных руках статуи.   
Адель начинает петь что-то на языке, которого Неро не понимает. Одри садится на корточки и выливает кровь на землю. Шелли грызёт ногти.   
Алекс тоже начинает петь. Бобби дрожит. Лилиан и Луиза становятся рядом с ним.  
– Пойдём, – говорит Вик и тянет Неро к ним. Все берутся за руки, образовывая круг, центром которого является могила.   
Земля расходится в стороны, обнажая крышку старого гроба, которая вздрагивает, будто кто-то колотит по ней изнутри. Наконец она подаётся. Из могилы выбирается младенческий скелетик. Шелли тут же подхватывает его на руки.   
– Ты мой маленький, – говорит она. Скелет клацает челюстями. Неро видит фиолетовый туман в пустых глазницах. Шелли укачивает скелет, как ребёнка. Он сучит ручками и ножками.   
– Какой хорошенький, – восклицает Одри. – Дай мне тоже.   
Шелли протягивает ей скелет. У неё безумный и радостный вид.   
– Надо тебя покормить, – Одри держит скелет на одной руке, а другой расстёгивает свою чёрную блузку, обнажая полные груди. Подносит левую к черепу. Тот клацает челюстями и резко стискивает её сосок. Брызжет кровь. Одри кричит.   
– Что-то не так, – Бобби испуганно озирается.   
– Тут кто-то неправильный, – Алекс щурится, глядя на Неро. Тот удивлённо распахивает глаза. Скелет тем временем хватает Одри за горло. Она с диким визгом отрывает его от себя и швыряет в сторону. Из груди хлещет кровь. Скелет в полёте изворачивается и цепляется за плечо Алекса. Хватает его одной рукой за волосы, а другой за ухо и тянется зубами к шее. Алекс матерится и пытается его сбросить.   
– С меня хватит, – Бобби отталкивает девушек и убегает. Алексу удаётся скинуть скелет на землю. Тот немедленно цепляется за ногу Луизы. Она инстинктивно дёргается, скелет прилетает обратно в Алекса, подпрыгивает и кусает его за нос, ухватив за уши обеими руками.   
– Дерьмо какое-то, – Вик хихикает.   
– Сматываемся, – говорит Луиза и хватает рыдающую Одри. Все разбегаются – у могилы остаются только Неро и Алекс.   
– Да помогите же мне! – кричит Алекс. Скелет висит у него на голове, пытаясь дотянуться зубами до глаз. Неро дёргает скелет за ногу и швыряет обратно в могилу. Кости рассыпаются в пыль. Алекс со стоном валится на землю, закрывая руками окровавленное лицо. Крышка гроба захлопывается сама собой, могила закрывается. Неро слышит крики со стороны дыры, через которую они влезли. Хватает книгу и убегает в противоположную сторону.   
Остановившись и отдышавшись, он суёт книгу за пояс штанов и прикрывает свитером. Протискивается между прутьев ограды и идёт, как ему кажется, к центру города.   
Руку продолжает дёргать. 

Увидев телефон-автомат, он звонит в "Девил Мэй Край". Данте снимает трубку после первого гудка.   
– Передай Триш, что я в порядке, – говорит Неро.   
– Давай домой, малыш, – слышно, что Данте ухмыляется. – По тебе тут девушка с ума сходит.  
– Скоро буду, – говорит Неро.   
– Погоди-ка, – начинает Данте. Неро слышит возню и разъярённый голос Триш "дай мне с ним поговорить".   
– Извините, времени нет, – говорит Неро и вешает трубку. Бегом бежит к ярко освещенной улице и поднимает руку, останавливая такси.   
Когда он заходит, Данте и Триш оборачиваются к нему от стола.   
– Где ты был? – Триш злится.   
– Парень, я не знал, что от тебя будет так много головной боли, – Данте недоволен.   
– Я добыл книгу, – Неро вытаскивает трофей и кладёт на стол. Триш и Данте чуть лбами не стукаются, пытаясь посмотреть. Неро зевает, потягивается и шипит. Правая рука горит огнём.   
– Что с тобой? – спрашивает Данте. Неро сдирает свитер, чувствуя что кожа невыносимо зудит.   
– Что ты принял? – Триш беспокоится.   
– Не знаю, – у Неро шумит в ушах. Говорить сложно. Правая рука, кажется, вот-вот отвалится. Данте оказывается рядом и пытается его поддержать.   
– Не надо, – говорит Неро и пытается его отодвинуть. – Если я сейчас превращусь...  
– Ничего со мной не случится, – говорит Данте. Картинка перед глазами плывёт и кружится, Неро теряет сознание. 

Сознание возвращается медленно и неохотно. Неро лежит на диване, Данте косится на него поверх книги.   
– Где Триш? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Решила нас накормить, – Данте ухмыляется. – Ты как?  
Неро прислушивается к своему телу. Голова гудит, как с похмелья, по правой руке как будто пробегают электрические разряды.   
– Терпимо в целом, – наконец, заключает он. – Только помыться хочется.   
– Помочь? – спрашивает Данте. Неро качает головой и усмехается.   
– Я сам. Если стану падать, ты услышишь.   
– Я удивлён, – говорит Данте. – Ты не называешь меня извращенцем.   
– Думай, что хочешь, – Неро неторопливо – чтобы не упасть – встаёт и уходит в ванную. 

Кожа над правым локтем твёрдая и холодная. Выключив воду, Неро какое-то время рассматривает себя в зеркало. Демоническая "перчатка" стала чуть длиннее. На мгновение Неро охватывает паника. Потом он думает: "Если я стану демоном, Данте со мной разберётся". Надевает штаны и выходит. 

Триш расставляет на столике содержимое бумажных пакетов.   
– Как ты? – спрашивает она у Неро.   
– Нормально, спасибо, – гул в голове стихает.   
– Ты уже сунул нос в книжку? – Триш даёт по рукам Данте, который тянется к еде.   
– Угу, – Данте всё-таки удаётся стащить плотно закрытую плошку.   
– Что там? – Триш, смирившись, передаёт Данте палочки.   
– Китайская еда? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Не пиццей единой, – рассеянно отвечает Триш. – Так что там в книге?  
– Блин, – говорит Неро, пытаясь совладать с палочками.   
– Это делается вот так, – Данте показывает, как именно.   
– Вы нарочно тянете время? – вкрадчиво интересуется Триш. Отчётливо пахнет озоном.   
Данте и Неро переглядываются и хором говорят "нет".   
– Там арабские стихи. С транскрипцией и переводом. А теперь дай поесть, а? – Данте жалобно смотрит на Триш.  
– Ты тоже ешь, – советует Неро. – Остынет же.   
Триш ухмыляется и садится. 

Когда с обедом покончено, Данте возвращается к своему столу, закидывает на него ноги и говорит:  
– Пицца всё-таки лучше.   
Неро говорит:  
– Спасибо, Триш.   
– Да, а теперь мне интересно, во что вы, ребята, влезли, – говорит Данте. Триш улыбается.   
– Дайте я расскажу, что было ночью, – вмешивается Неро.   
– Валяй, – говорит Данте. Неро кратко пересказывает свои действия, начиная с ухода Триш.   
– А как же интимные подробности времяпрепровождения в клубе для извращенцев? – Данте выглядит разочарованным. Неро кривится.   
– Ничего интересного, – быстро говорит Триш и поворачивается к Неро. – Я думаю, ты всё правильно сделал. Только пил зря.   
Неро пожимает плечами.   
– На меня все смотрели. Если бы я не хлебнул, они бы заметили. А то, что я ушёл из клуба?..  
– Это как раз очень удачно. Девица, которая подошла первая, явно тебя проверяла. А Алексу то ли повезло, то ли он ждал удачного момента.   
– Кому-то понадобился Неро? – с деланным равнодушием интересуется Данте.   
– И не только он, – Триш хмыкает. – Я же предлагала тебе это дело.   
– А интересно мне стало только сейчас, – парирует Данте.   
– Окей, – Триш поднимает открытые ладони. – Слушай. Некоторое время назад стали пропадать молодые люди. Неизвестно, как давно – потому что не все они были кому-то нужны в этом мире. Ко мне обратился человек, у любовницы которого пропал сын. Я выяснила, что могла, об этом сыне. О таких же, как он.   
– И?.. – Данте внимательно смотрит на Триш.   
– Потом на меня вышла Леди. У неё был заказ от полиции – на поиск пропавшего из могилы тела, которое они хотели эксгумировать. Такой же неудачник, как и мои ребята. Тело она нашла, но оно уже было одержимо демоном, так что полиция свои улики получить не смогла.   
– Неудачник? – переспрашивает Неро. – Алекс не похож на неудачника. Да и Бобби.   
– А уж ты-то, – Триш смеётся. – Нет, пропадают не только неудачники – наркоманы, мелкие воры и малолетние алкоголики. Пропадают искатели приключений, ребята не от мира сего или со странными хобби, адреналиновые наркоманы и романтичные барышни.   
– Какая широкая группа риска, – Данте чешет в затылке.   
– Не так уж много народу готово ради приключений связываться с сомнительными личностями. Вот они сами и ищут смелых или отчаянных.   
– Логично, – говорит Данте. – Но при чём тут книжки?   
– Это самое интересное, – говорит Триш. – С учётом того, что рассказал Неро и что подозревает Леди, выходит совсем занятно. Что ты знаешь о Безумном Поэте?  
– Ничего, – Данте смотрит на Триш ясными глазами. Неро хочется то ли ударить его, то ли поцеловать, и он прикусывает губу.  
– Так вот. Не знаю, жил ли он на самом деле и был ли поэтом, но существует набор стихотворных, – Триш кивает на книгу, – заклинаний, который, будучи прочитан в нужном порядке и с применением необходимого инструментария, способен поднять мёртвых и подчинить их воле прочитавшего.   
Данте демонстративно зевает.   
– Слишком сложно для меня.   
– Короче, – говорит Неро. – Тип, который знает, как это применить, получит в своё распоряжение армию зомби. Правильно?  
– Почти, – говорит Триш.  
– А если попытается применить неправильно? – спрашивает Данте.   
– Тут возможны варианты, – Триш усмехается. – Или придут демоны и уволокут его в ад, или он как-нибудь умрёт.   
– А почему ребёнок, которого они, – Неро запинается, – подняли из могилы, ощущался как демон?   
– Потому, – говорит Триш, – что это и был демон. Они не оживляют мертвецов. Они отдают тела демонам. И сами становятся чем-то вроде них. Так что физическая смерть их пугает не так сильно, как людей.   
– Бессмертие, – хмыкает Данте. – Такая забавная штука.   
– Значит, – Неро хмурится, – все те, кто там был – демоны?   
– Изначально – нет, технически – да, – говорит Триш. Неро молчит.   
– И что ты планируешь делать? – спрашивает Данте у Триш.   
– Собираюсь выяснить, кто за этим стоит. И прекратить. По крайней мере, заказ у меня именно такой.   
– Какой принципиальный клиент, – ухмыляется Данте. – Сумма фиксированная, почасовая или как?   
– Или как, – говорит Триш. – Конечный гонорар фиксирован, а текущие расходы оплачиваются по мере предоставления отчётов.   
Данте хлопает себя по лбу.   
– Так вот откуда еда и шмотки! А я уже беспокоился – думал, что с тобой что-то стряслось.   
Триш мило улыбается. Неро смеётся.   
– Эй, Триш, – Данте тоже начинает смеяться. – Может, и мне что-нибудь подаришь?  
– Смокинг, – тихонько говорит Неро, Триш слышит. Приподнимает бровь и обещает:  
– Я подумаю над этим предложением.   
– Мне не пойдёт! – возмущается Данте.   
– Кто тебя спрашивает? – ласково говорит Триш.   
– По делу, – Неро зевает. – Что дальше?  
– Дальше, – Триш задумывается. – Те, с кем ты общался, это мелочь. Такие же жертвы, как и все остальные. А нам нужен зачинщик. Видимо, придётся тебе с ними повидаться ещё раз.   
– Чёрта с два, – резко говорит Данте.   
– Я не ребёнок, – огрызается Неро. Становится очень тихо. У Данте глупый вид. Неро растерянно моргает. Триш хихикает.   
– Что смешного? – возмущается Данте. – В прошлый раз этот парень влип в статую, а потом она взбесилась.   
– Но всё ведь нормально закончилось, – говорит Триш.   
– Если не считать разрушенного города, – хмыкает Неро.   
– Так что давай в этот раз без таких фокусов, ладно? – Данте смотрит на него.   
– Постараюсь, – Неро пожимает плечами и снова зевает.   
– Спать иди, неребёнок, – советует ему Данте.   
– Ты хорошо поработал, – говорит Триш.   
– Вырази это в деньгах, – Неро уходит.   
– Ты дурно на него влияешь, – говорит Триш у него за спиной.   
– Как будто ты – хорошо, – хмыкает Данте в ответ.   
Неро улыбается. 

Вниз он спускается вечером. Данте отсутствует, Триш полирует ногти, сидя на его месте и точно так же положив ноги на стол.   
– Выглядишь, как преданная секретарша, – Неро хмыкает. Триш улыбается.   
– Остатки еды в холодильнике.   
– А Данте?  
– Ему позвонили, он заинтересовался, – Триш пожимает плечами. – Обещал вернуться к полуночи.   
– Как мило с его стороны, – ворчит Неро.   
– Я связывалась с заказчиком, – говорит Триш. – Он нас не торопит. Думаю, следует выждать пару дней, прежде чем продолжать.   
– То есть у меня выходной? – уточняет Неро, устраиваясь с едой на диване.   
– Вроде того, – Триш убирает ноги со стола. – Я не собираюсь сидеть тут до прихода Данте. Если что – звони, – она кивает на листок бумаги, придавленный книгой.   
– Ты её не забираешь? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Нет. Отсюда её никто не рискнёт стащить.   
– А если за ней придут, – Неро хмыкает, – демоны?   
– Полагаю, вы с ними разберётесь, – Триш улыбается, шевелит пальцами в воздухе и уходит. 

Спать не хочется. Неро читает.   
Данте возвращается хмурый.   
– Что-то не так? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Похоже, это дело имеет отношение к вашему расследованию, – Данте свинчивает пробку с одной из бутылок и делает глоток. Поворачивается к Неро. – Хочешь?   
Неро качает головой. Хватит с него алкоголя.   
– А зря, – Данте морщится. – Надо было найти удравшую из дому девчонку. Трудный подросток, странные увлечения – всё, как у вас.   
– И что ты нашёл?   
– Я нашёл демона. Голодного, злого и озабоченного.   
– Она тебя домогалась? – Неро пытается разрядить обстановку.   
– Не успела, – Данте пожимает плечами. – Зато успела проболтаться, что все они служат какому-то хозяину. И что он очень умный и рано или поздно меня найдёт. Как думаешь, найдёт?   
– Если найдёт, я с ним разберусь, – Неро самодовольно ухмыляется.   
– Не передумал? – Данте показывает ему бутылку.   
– Давай.  
– Как твоя рука? – спрашивает Данте.   
– Ты заметил, – говорит Неро.   
– Не только я, Триш тоже.   
– Продолжает меняться, – говорит Неро. – Наверное, однажды я стану демоном целиком.  
Данте смотрит на него с непонятным выражением лица.   
– Ты ведь разберёшься, если что? – с надеждой спрашивает Неро. Данте вздыхает и открывает ещё одну бутылку.   
– Куда я денусь? – говорит он, сделав большой глоток. – Но предпочёл бы обойтись без этого.   
Неро молчит, глядя вниз – на уродливую красно-синюю клешню. Сила и проклятие.   
– Развиваешь в себе комплекс неполноценности? – насмешливо интересуется Данте.   
Неро хмурится, сжимает кулак, а потом смеётся.   
– Не слишком ли сложные слова для тебя?   
Данте ухмыляется в ответ.   
– Если ты считаешь меня таким тупым, что ж ты сюда припёрся?   
– Знаешь, зачем кот в доме? – отвечает вопросом на вопрос Неро.   
– Никогда не держал котов, – говорит Данте.   
– Рассказываю: кот может быть старым, ленивым и прожорливым. Он нужен не для того, чтобы гоняться за мышами – всё равно они плодятся быстрее, а на место сожранной семьи тут же приходит новая – а для того, чтобы в доме пахло котом. Тогда мыши просто не заведутся. Я доступно объяснил?   
– А, – Данте делает вид, что понял что-то сложное. – Я тебе нужен, чтобы меня демоны боялись?   
– Вроде того, – Неро вдруг становится стыдно.   
– И ни для чего больше? – Данте прикидывается обиженным.   
– Не твоё дело, – ворчит Неро.   
– Ты неблагодарный засранец, ты в курсе? – Данте пропускает его ответ мимо ушей.   
– На себя посмотри, – фыркает Неро.   
– Неправда, – возмущается Данте. – Я очень ценю твою заботу!  
Неро не знает, что сказать. Данте тоже молчит.   
– Верни Ямато! – раздаётся откуда-то сверху.   
– Потрясающее чувство момента, – Данте озирается, вынимая Ребеллион из-за спины.   
Неро берёт со стойки Королеву и тоже осматривается.   
– Что-то нифига твоя кошачья аналогия не работает, – говорит Данте, когда с потолка начинают валиться пугала.   
– Ну и хрен с ней! – Неро прикладывает ближайшее об пол.   
Злого веселья хватает минут на пять. На полу остаются чёрные пятна, обрывки тряпья расползаются и исчезают.  
– Быстро как-то, – разочарованно говорит Данте. – И даже ничего не сломали.   
Неро слышит шорох сыплющегося песка.   
– Вечеринка продолжается! – Данте радостно разрубает какую-то хрень с косой. Неро с энтузиазмом присоединяется к драке.   
– Оставь кого-нибудь мне, малыш, – Данте вертится, раздавая демонам удары.   
– Двоим тут хватит, – выдыхает Неро, с трудом уклоняясь от изогнутого лезвия. Демонов много.   
– Сзади! – кричит Данте. Неро хочет крикнуть ему то же самое, но не успевает – жуткая боль в спине вырывает у него бессмысленный вопль ярости. Сквозь кровавый туман он видит, как Данте получает удар древком по затылку и валится на пол.   
– Отъебись, – Неро размазывает по стенке тварь, ранившую его в спину, и рвётся к Данте, кося демонов как солому. Они послушно рассыпаются в песок, но на их место встают новые. Огромная тень заносит лезвие над головой Данте. Неро блокирует косу Королевой и протыкает тень Ямато, появившимся в правой руке. Тень с визгом скукоживается и исчезает, но драка на этом не кончается, а Данте всё не встаёт. Неро отшвыривает от него демонов, не тратя время на преследование и добивание. Его ранят, но он не чувствует боли – только запах крови, который пьянит не хуже выпивки. Наконец Данте поднимает голову.   
– Шевелись, старик, – эхо повторяет слова Неро. – А то проспишь всё самое интересное.   
Данте пинает падающую на него тварь и подскакивает на ноги.   
– Держись, малыш, – он смеётся и стреляет. – Сейчас я тебя спасу.   
– Засранец, – Неро тоже смешно. Он убирает Королеву за спину, чтобы не задеть Данте. Ямато послушно исчезает, впитываясь в ладонь. Теперь Неро рвёт демонов на части голыми руками. Так гораздо веселее. 

– Ты весь в крови, – Данте вытряхивает из волос песок.   
– И мы оба в песке.   
– Я в душ, – говорит Данте с хитрой ухмылкой. – Если торопишься – присоединяйся.   
И подмигивает. Неро пялится на него, пытаясь понять, серьёзно он или нет. У двери в ванную Данте оборачивается.   
– Я серьёзно, – говорит он, будто подслушав, о чем думает Неро.   
Мысли носятся, как испуганные летучие мыши на свету. Неро ждёт, пока дверь за Данте закроется. Ставит Королеву обратно к стойке. Смотрит на свою руку и вдруг ему становится всё похуй. К Кирие он не вернётся, а Данте – намного лучший вариант, чем кто-то вроде Вик или Алекса. Неро расстёгивает безрукавку, дёргает на себя дверь ванной и почти не удивляется, когда она поддаётся.   
Шумит вода – Данте принимает душ. Сквозь мутную штору почти ничего не видно, но у Неро встаёт так, что он шипит и торопливо расстёгивает штаны. Стаскивает с себя одежду и говорит:  
– Подвинься.   
Данте хватает его сразу же. Горячие руки шарят по телу, в бедро упирается чужой член – больше, чем у самого Неро. Это возбуждает. Данте лезет целоваться и Неро подставляет губы, обнимая его в ответ. Щетина царапает лицо, но Неро наплевать. Ему хорошо и он ни о чём не думает. Данте хватает его за плечи, руки проезжаются по спине и вцепляются в задницу. Данте прекращает поцелуй и шумно выдыхает.  
– Так хочешь меня трахнуть? – Неро смешно.  
– Да, – у Данте шальные глаза. И они опять светятся.   
– Ну так сделай это, – говорит Неро, поворачивается к нему спиной и упирается руками в стену. Вода хлещет по загривку. Данте продолжает его лапать, хватает за член, мокрые пальцы скользят между ягодиц. Неро тяжело дышит и расставляет ноги пошире. Данте отвлекается, гремит чем-то на полочке с флаконами. Неро чувствует сладковатый химический запах.   
– Что это? – спрашивает он.   
– Какой-то крем. Триш оставила, – выдыхает Данте сквозь зубы. Неро нравится, как он говорит.   
– Не хочешь сделать мне больно?   
– Не хочу, – Данте несильно кусает его за ухо. Вталкивает скользкий палец в задницу Неро.   
– Ой, – говорит Неро, смеётся и прогибается. – Если будешь тянуть, я кончу раньше, чем ты мне вставишь.   
– И больше не дашь? – Данте двигает рукой, заставляя Неро дёрнуться ему навстречу и охнуть.   
– Я потом об этом подумаю, – Неро не хочется разговаривать. Ему хочется, чтобы Данте его трахнул. Тот продолжает растягивать Неро. Выключает воду. Начинает дрочить и засовывает уже два пальца. Неро всхлипывает. Данте целует его плечи, царапая щетиной разогретую кожу. От Неро всё ещё пахнет кровью. Данте не обращает на это внимания.   
– Сделай что-нибудь, – Неро требует, но это звучит как просьба.   
– Расслабься, – просит Данте.   
– Ещё немного – и я упаду, – язык почему-то заплетается.   
– Не упадёшь, – Данте убирает пальцы из задницы Неро. Давит на отверстие членом, будто не решаясь войти. Неро рычит и дёргается назад, насаживаясь. Данте сдавленно охает. Боль не слишком сильная. Неро шумно вздыхает. Данте начинает двигаться, продолжая дрочить Неро. Тот запрокидывает голову и тихонько постанывает.   
– Всё хорошо? – губы Данте скользят по шее. Неро улыбается.   
– Просто прекрасно, – говорит Неро и пытается подставить губы под поцелуй. – Только заткнись.   
Данте понимает, чего хочет Неро, и затыкается. Неро стонет. Данте двигается всё быстрее и быстрее. Неро нравится, но целоваться неудобно. Данте отрывается, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Неро опускает голову. Шумно дышит и подвывает. Ощущения слишком сильные. Он не может сдержаться. Оргазм острый, долгий, оглушающий. Неро кричит, а потом хватает ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Данте вынимает из него член, но не отодвигается. Стоит рядом, поддерживая. Неро нащупывает вентиль. Поворачивает. Льётся холодная вода.   
– Брр, – говорит Данте и открывает горячую.   
Неро поворачивается к нему лицом. Данте смотрит, будто ожидая, что Неро что-нибудь скажет. Неро не хочется разговаривать. Он ухмыляется и хватает Данте за член. Тот сглатывает. Неро дрочит ему. Данте жмурится и кончает.   
– Я всё нормально сделал? – интересуется Неро. Данте непонимающе хмурится, всё ещё пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Неро моет руки. Поднимает и опускает плечо.   
– Извини, забыл тебе сказать, – он ухмыляется. – Я был девственником.   
– А Триш? – недоумённо спрашивает Данте. Неро хмыкает.   
– Она надо мной только издевалась. Тебя это беспокоило?   
Вместо ответа Данте лезет целоваться, а потом зачем-то сильно обнимает Неро, прижимая к себе. Неро не может понять, что это значит, но обнимает его в ответ. Двигаться лень, поэтому он не возражает, когда Данте начинает его мыть. Пытается оказать ответную услугу. Данте смеётся, говорит, что Неро его щекочет, и брызгается. Неро надувается и уходит в свою комнату, стянув по дороге книгу вместе с телефоном Триш.

Он просыпается только днём.   
Триш опять сидит, положив ноги на стол, и полирует ногти.   
– Есть новости? – спрашивает Неро вместо приветствия.   
– Да, – Триш кивает на свежую газету, лежащую на столе. Неро зевает и перелистывает страницы. На одной из них он видит фотографию Одри. Потеря крови, наркотики, алкоголь, тело обнаружено на кладбище. Общественность обеспокоена, родители спрашивают "сколько можно?" Городские власти намерены ввести комендантский час.   
– Они её бросили, – говорит Неро.   
– Похороны завтра, – говорит Триш.   
– Думаешь, мне стоит пойти?   
– Думаю, тебе уже сегодня стоит встретиться с кем-нибудь из них. Может, узнаешь что-нибудь о том, куда пропадают тела.   
– Окей, – говорит Неро. – Накорми меня завтраком.   
Триш хмыкает и бросает в Неро конвертом. Внутри деньги.   
– Что это? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Премия за вчерашний подвиг. Клиент хочет с тобой познакомиться.   
– А я не горю желанием, – ворчит Неро.   
– Я так и думала, – Триш улыбается. – Поэтому убедила его отложить знакомство.   
– Спасибо, – Неро суёт конверт в карман штанов, зевает, трёт лицо руками и идёт умываться. Вчерашние шмотки постираны и висят на сушилке. "Как трогательно", – думает Неро. Штаны уцелели, а безрукавку придётся штопать. Не в первый раз.   
Он вытаскивает из кармана конверт и пересчитывает деньги. Можно позволить себе новый костюм и даже больше – но слишком много ему не нужно. 

– Собираюсь прогуляться, – говорит он Триш. – Не хочешь составить компанию?  
Она качает головой.   
– Хочу дождаться Данте.   
– Ты что-то задумала, – Неро наставляет на неё палец.   
Триш загадочно улыбается и ничего не говорит. Неро надевает плащ и уходит.   
Он завтракает в ближайшей забегаловке и решает сходить в магазин. Он думает, что без женской компании это будет терпимо. По крайней мере, никто не будет заставлять его примерять полдюжины кошмарных костюмов. 

Уже на выходе из магазина он сталкивается с Вик.   
– Привет, – растерянно говорит она. Тёмно-рыжие волосы собраны в конский хвост. Красный с серым свитер идёт ей больше, чем фиолетовый.   
– Хорошо выглядишь, – Неро не успевает задуматься.   
Вик краснеет и опускает глаза. Тут же поднимает снова – огромные, влажные.   
– Ты знаешь про Одри?..  
Неро перестаёт улыбаться и кивает. Вик неуверенно тянется к его руке. Он берёт её пальцы в свои. Она не обращает внимания на то, что он в перчатках. С надеждой спрашивает:  
– Ты не занят?   
– Нет, – Неро улыбается. – Могу пригласить тебя выпить кофе.   
– Спасибо, – Вик нервно улыбается в ответ. Кажется, она никак не может решить – плакать ей или радоваться. 

Они садятся за столик в тени.   
– Рассказывай, – предлагает Неро. И Вик начинает говорить. О том, как она познакомилась с Одри на каких-то идиотских курсах для девочек. О том, какая Одри была замечательная подруга. Как они поссорились из-за Ника Сомма, который чуть не бросил Одри, чтобы встречаться с Вик, но она его отшила, а потом и Одри его отшила... Вик замолкает, дёргается и начинает плакать. Неро подаёт ей салфетки, жестом показывает официантке не подходить и ждёт.   
– А куда он потом делся? – спрашивает он, когда Вик успокаивается.   
– Кто? – Вик успевает потерять нить собственного рассказа.   
– Сомм.   
– А, – Вик вздыхает. – Ушёл дальше. Он был странный. Хотел стать сильнее всех.   
Неро улыбается.  
– Многие этого хотят.   
– Но не я, – с неожиданной страстью говорит Вик. – Я просто хочу быть счастлива. Понимаешь?!  
Неро не знает, что сказать.   
– Извини, – говорит Вик.   
– Всё в порядке, – Неро неловко накрывает её сжатую в кулак кисть своей. Вик улыбается.   
– Это, наверное, из-за таблеток.   
– Что? – Неро не понимает.   
– Я обычно так не нервничаю, – Вик пытается показать, что спокойна. – Не надо было мне есть то, что приносит Алекс.   
– Не стану спорить, – Неро тоже улыбается.   
Вик долго молчит и смотрит в стол, прежде чем поднять глаза на него и сказать:   
– Ты зачем-то хочешь узнать о нас как можно больше.   
– Мне любопытно, – Неро как можно равнодушнее пожимает плечами.  
Вик хмурится и кусает губы.   
– Я знаю, сплетничать о друзьях некрасиво, – мягко говорит Неро.   
Вик качает головой.   
– Они мне не друзья. Одри была моей подругой, но остальные – просто приятели. Алекс тебя привёл, а в следующий раз попытался свалить на тебя смерть Одри и собственные царапины. Сказал, что ты сделал что-то не так.  
– А что говорит Лилиан? – спрашивает Неро. – Она же сестра Одри.   
Вик пожимает плечами.   
– Лилиан повторяет то, что говорит Алекс. Сходит по нему с ума.   
– Что-то я не заметил, – ворчит Неро. Вик улыбается.   
– Лилиан умеет прикидываться ледышкой, если захочет. Но Одри читала её дневник.   
– Дневник? – Неро кажется нелепым то, что можно заниматься подобными вещами и вести дневник.   
– Ну да, – Вик хихикает. – Лилиан думала, что он хорошо спрятан, а Одри его нашла. Она цитировала мне некоторые особенно интересные места.   
Неро закатывает глаза. Вик вдруг всхлипывает.   
– У Одри была хорошая память, – она снова начинает плакать. Успокоившись, уходит в туалет, чтобы умыться. Пока она отсутствует, официантка приносит салфетки и убирает использованные. Неро берёт два молочных коктейля. Их приносят как раз к возвращению Вик.   
– Я, наверное, ужасно выгляжу, – говорит она.   
– Все девушки так говорят, если поплачут, – говорит Неро. – По-моему, ты нормально выглядишь.   
Уголки губ Вик подрагивают.   
– У тебя нет глины в волосах, – ровным голосом продолжает Неро. – Не исчез нос, глаза и губы тоже на месте.   
Это ещё не улыбка, но на неё похоже.  
– Тебе не выбили только что зуб и не сломали ухо, – Неро старается говорить как можно серьёзнее. – Брови у тебя ровные и не рассечённые. Волосы на висках и надо лбом мокрые, но это временно. По-моему, всё в порядке.   
Вик улыбается.   
– Ты всё-таки очень классный, – говорит она.   
– Слушай, – Неро хмурится. – А Лилиан точно не была в курсе, что Одри нашла её дневник?  
– Ты думаешь?.. – глаза Вик становятся очень большими.   
Неро пожимает плечами.   
– Не знаю. Будь я великим детективом, я бы заподозрил заговор Лилиан и Алекса.   
– Скорее уж тогда Шелли, – с сомнением говорит Вик. – Она – лучшая подруга Лилиан.   
Голова у Неро идёт кругом.   
Разговор продолжается ещё три коктейля. Вик рассказывает, сбиваясь и перескакивая с одного на другое. Неро слушает и задаёт вопросы, постепенно выстраивая историю компании и на всякий случай запоминая подробности.   
Компания образовалась вокруг Лилиан и Шелли. Одри привела с собой Ника и Вик. Потом появился Бобби – парень Шелли. Он же привёл Луизу и Натана. Тусовались на кладбищах, читали книги о любви и смерти, гадали на картах, пили и принимали лёгкие наркотики. В один из вечеров познакомились с Алексом, который потом привёл Юджина и Джулию. Книгу принёс кто-то из них – Вик не помнит, кто именно, а Неро не пытается заставить её вспомнить. По крайней мере, правильно читать её всех учил Алекс. Юджин не принимал участия в занятиях.   
Джулия бросила Алекса ради Натана. Их нашли мёртвыми в её квартире – двойное самоубийство, очень трагично и романтично. Вик говорит, Алекс плакал.   
Ник изменился – Вик говорит, он стал другим – и исчез. Неро думает, что Ник стал демоном, но решает не говорить об этом Вик.   
Адель появилась последней. Луиза познакомилась с ней в баре, где бывают лесбиянки.   
– У нас невезучая тусовка, – Вик вздыхает. – Не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось.   
– Не случится, – Неро пытается её успокоить.   
Вик смотрит на часы и говорит:  
– Ой.   
– Опаздываешь куда-то?   
– Ещё нет, но скоро начну, – Вик пытается улыбнуться, но получается жалко. – Завтра вечером мы будем провожать Одри. Придёшь?  
Неро кивает.  
– Куда?   
– Встретимся в том же баре после восьми вечера.   
– Постараюсь не опоздать, – серьёзно говорит Неро.   
– Хорошо, что я тебя встретила. Мне пора, – она целует его в щёку и убегает.   
Неро расплачивается по счёту, раздумывая, стоит ли считать это деловыми расходами. Решает считать и забирает погашенный счёт с собой. 

Триш нет, Данте на своём месте.   
– Как провёл день? – интересуется он.   
– Устал, как собака, – Неро стаскивает перчатки и плащ и плюхается на диван. – Случайно встретил Вик. Она мне все уши прожужжала.   
– Что-нибудь полезное? – интересуется Данте.   
Неро кивает и говорит:   
– Подожди. Мне нужно придти в себя.   
– Девчонки всегда много болтают.   
– Ты тоже, – Неро откидывается на спинку дивана и закрывает глаза.   
Данте кому-то звонит. Когда он говорит "приезжай, наш парень узнал что-то интересное", Неро понимает, что он звонит Триш. Ему нравится, как звучит "наш парень". Он улыбается.   
– Можешь отдохнуть, пока мы ждём Триш, – говорит Данте. – Если, конечно, у тебя нет ничего срочного.   
– Одри умерла, – говорит Неро.   
– Я в курсе, – говорит Данте. – Триш пыталась меня разжалобить.   
– Не стану ей помогать, – медленно произносит Неро.   
– Хочешь есть? – интересуется Данте.   
– Ой нет, – быстро отвечает Неро. – Я почти весь день просидел в кафе и теперь булькаю.   
Данте крадётся почти бесшумно, но Неро чувствует его приближение. Данте собирается ткнуть его в живот. Неро ловит его за руку и открывает глаза.   
– Я хотел послушать, как ты булькаешь, – Данте делает вид, что не может освободиться. Неро ухмыляется.   
– А другие звуки тебя не интересуют?   
У Данте меняется выражение лица. Он медленно облизывает губы.   
– Триш скоро придёт, – с невинным видом говорит Неро.   
– Кто из нас извращенец? – Данте легко вынимает руку из его пальцев.   
– Думаю, что оба, – Неро несильно пихает его в бедро. Данте возвращается к своему столу. Приходит Триш.   
Неро пересказывает то, что узнал, стараясь не упустить ничего важного.   
– Тебе такая откровенность не кажется подозрительной? – спрашивает Триш. Неро пожимает плечами.   
– Они ещё не знают, с кем связались, – задумчиво говорит Данте. – Если это ловушка, я не завидую ловцам.   
Неро хмыкает.   
– Что, если кто-то из них напрямую связан с тем, кто это всё устроил? – думает он вслух.   
– Такую возможность стоит допустить, – кивает Триш.   
– Кто угодно может оказаться зачинщиком, – говорит Данте.   
– Даже один из них, – медленно говорит Неро.   
– Я знаю, что нужно сделать, – одновременно говорят Данте и Триш. Неро смеётся.   
– Давайте по очереди, – предлагает он. – Триш первая.   
– Тебя подозревают, – говорит она Неро. – Сделай вид, что подозреваешь кого-то из них. Если окажешься прав, начнётся конфликт. Если нет – виновник расслабится и выдаст себя.   
– Я подозреваю Юджина, – серьёзно говорит Неро. – Не потому, что он урод, а потому, что он осторожный.   
– И самый благоразумный, так? – ухмыляется Данте.   
– А ты что хотел предложить? – интересуется Триш.   
– Уже забыл, – Данте с невинным видом пожимает плечами. Триш смотрит на него, подозрительно щурясь.   
– Давайте вы выясните, кто главный урод, а я его убью, – предлагает Данте.   
– Размечтался, – говорит Неро.   
Триш предлагает не делить голову неубитого злодея. Неро отдаёт ей счёт из кафе. Триш хмыкает, забирает счёт, прощается и уходит. 

– Ты перестал булькать? – интересуется Данте.   
– Да, но трахаться пока не хочу, – отвечает Неро.   
– Как плохо ты обо мне думаешь, – Данте делает вид, что обижен.   
– Я о тебе вообще не думаю, – Неро зевает.   
– Засранец, – говорит Данте с непонятным выражением.   
– Беру с тебя пример, – Неро улыбается и уходит в свою комнату.   
Сон не идёт, Неро продолжает читать "Магию для начинающих".   
Когда он наконец засыпает, ему снится последний бой с Санктусом, но вместо Кирие ему на руки падает Вик. У неё фиолетовые глаза и острые зубы.   
– Я люблю тебя, – говорит Вик.   
– Прости, – говорит Неро. Ему грустно.  
– Эй, малыш, – зовёт откуда-то Данте. Неро просыпается. Он один в комнате. Небо за окном начинает светлеть. Неро чувствует лёгкий голод и спускается вниз.   
– Выспался? – Данте сидит за столом.   
– Нет, – ворчит Неро и заглядывает в холодильник. Пусто. Данте хватает его за задницу.   
– Отвали, – Неро резко оборачивается с намерением врезать Данте, но тот берёт его за плечи и сильно прижимает к себе. Неро дёргается, хмурится, а потом расслабляется. Данте тёплый и с ним приятно обниматься.   
– Жрать хочу, – жалуется Неро.   
– Сильно? – интересуется Данте неприличным тоном.   
Неро чувствует, что начинает возбуждаться. Трётся встающим членом о бедро Данте.   
– Не настолько.   
Данте пытается засунуть пальцы под пояс его джинсов.   
– Пусти, – говорит Неро. – Я хочу тебя раздеть.   
Данте отпускает его и разводит руки в стороны. Молчит и улыбается, пока Неро расстёгивает пряжки и молнию на груди. Прикусывает губу, когда Неро начинает возиться со штанами. Шумно вздыхает и прогибается, подставляя член. Неро медленно дрочит ему, глядя в глаза. Данте сглатывает.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я кончил?   
– Да, но не сейчас, – Неро улыбается. Данте лезет целоваться. Резко накатывает возбуждение. Неро отвечает на поцелуй, лихорадочно лапая Данте и постанывая.   
Данте толкает его к дивану, на ходу расстёгивая джинсы. Неро дрожит. Сбрасывает обувь и едва не выскакивает из штанов. Заставляет Данте сесть на диван и становится над ним на колени.   
– Будет больно, – предупреждает Данте, пытаясь удержать его над своим членом.   
– Насрать, – говорит Неро и резко опускается. Совсем не больно. Данте стонет, запрокидывает голову и пытается задавать ритм.   
– Не мешай мне, – раздельно произносит Неро. Впивается в открытую шею. Данте перестаёт двигаться, и теперь Неро задаёт свой собственный темп, быстрый и жёсткий. Данте охает, гладит его по спине и отвечает на движения.   
Забывшись, Неро запускает ему в волосы пальцы правой руки. Данте шумно вздыхает и улыбается. Неро понимает, что сделал, и убирает руку.   
– Тебе не противно?   
Данте ловит его запястье и прижимается губами к синей ладони. Неро хочется плакать. Он перестаёт двигаться.   
– Ты же сам говорил, что я извращенец, – Данте ухмыляется и сильно толкает его членом. Вот теперь больно. Неро рычит.   
Они трахаются, как сумасшедшие.   
Данте кончает, до синяков сжимая пальцы на заднице Неро.   
– Поможешь мне? – спрашивает Неро, не собираясь пока слезать. Данте быстро дрочит ему. Неро со свистом втягивает воздух, жмурится и кончает.   
Отдышавшись, он встаёт и уходит в душ.   
– Можно? – спрашивает Данте, появившись на пороге через несколько секунд. Неро улыбается и пожимает плечами. Данте встаёт рядом с ним.   
– Только ничего не говори, – просит Неро.   
– Я не о том собирался сказать.   
– А о чём? – Неро отворачивается от него, намыливаясь.   
– Если ты хочешь чего-нибудь ещё – просто скажи.   
– Я учту это предложение, – говорит Неро. Данте хватает его за задницу.   
– Ай, – говорит Неро. Рука скользит по спине, пальцы вцепляются в волосы.   
– По-моему, – дыхание щекочет ухо, – ты окончательно обнаглел.   
Неро улыбается и медленно вздыхает. У него снова начинает вставать.   
Данте засовывает в его задницу намыленные пальцы. Неро расставляет ноги пошире. Данте трогает его другой рукой, смывает пену, дрочит. Неро поскуливает. Когти скребут по кафелю.  
– Попросишь меня? – спрашивает Данте.   
– Пошёл в жопу, – говорит Неро и зажмуривается. Пальцы наконец сменяются членом. Неро кричит и всхлипывает, хватаясь за Данте левой рукой.   
– Ещё, – он всё-таки просит. Данте что-то говорит, но Неро не слышит, оглушённый собственным криком.   
– Было хорошо, – отдышавшись, он соскальзывает с члена Данте и прислоняется к стене.   
– Не могу спорить, – Данте улыбается.   
Неро смотрит, как он моется. Шевелиться лень.  
– Помочь? – спрашивает Данте.   
– Свали, – Неро ухмыляется, радуясь неизвестно чему. Данте щёлкает его по носу и сваливает.   
Неро делает воду попрохладнее, чтобы придти в себя. Замерзает, потом отогревается. Вспоминает, что хотел есть. 

– А я уж думал, придётся тебя звать, – Данте ест пиццу, когда Неро выходит из ванной. Он садится на стол и стягивает кусок.   
– Приятного аппетита, – говорит Данте. Неро пытается сказать "спасибо" с набитым ртом.   
Поев, Неро зевает. Данте хмыкает.  
– Пойдёшь дальше спать?   
Неро кивает.   
– Помесь сурка с кроликом, – говорит Данте. – Жрёт, спит и трахается.   
– Тигр, – говорит Неро. – Вечером пойду на охоту.   
– Мелковат для тигра.   
– Окей. Дикий кот тебя устроит?   
– Попрошу Триш купить пуходёрку.   
– Знаешь, куда я её тебе засуну? – Неро потягивается. Данте безмятежно улыбается. Неро идёт к лестнице.   
– Боятся ли мыши диких котов? – спрашивает Данте.   
Неро пожимает плечами.

Он просыпается во второй половине дня.   
Внизу никого нет. Неро умывается, утоляет голод куском холодной пиццы и отправляется в свою комнату – прятать руку.   
Одевается в новые шмотки и прячет под куртку револьвер. 

Когда он спускается снова, внизу уже сидят Триш и Данте.   
– Доброе утро, – хмыкает Данте.   
– Готов к подвигам? – интересуется Триш.   
– Вполне, – Неро ухмыляется.   
– Вернёшь им книгу? – спрашивает Триш.   
– И не подумаю, – фыркает Неро. – Скажу, что не знаю, куда она делась. Пусть обвиняют друг друга.   
– Хорошая идея, – говорит Триш. – Постарайся выяснить фамилии остальных. Я проверила Сомма, но о нём ничего толкового нет. Жил у тётки, совершеннолетний, увлекался старыми фильмами, работал на автозаправке. Когда исчез, его никто не искал.   
– А как зовут того парня, который сын любовницы клиента?   
– Джеффри Янг.   
– Если услышу что-нибудь – скажу, – обещает Неро. Триш кивает. Неро ловит обеспокоенный взгляд Данте, ухмыляется и говорит:  
– Я пойду.   
– Удачи, – Триш улыбается.   
– Не облажайся там, – Данте поднимает руку и открывает толстую книгу. 

Всю дорогу до бара Неро не оставляет ощущение, что за ним кто-то следит. Он несколько раз пытается проверить это, не вызывая подозрений, но напрасно. Хвост не показывается, ощущение не пропадает. Неро решает посмотреть, что будет дальше. 

В баре сидят Луиза и Адель.   
– Привет, – говорит Неро. Луиза кивает и по-мужски пожимает ему руку. Адель хлопает длинными ресницами. Сегодня в баре посветлее – Неро видит, что волосы у неё крашеные, а глаза прозрачные. Луиза выглядит сонной. Перед ней стоит чашка с остатками кофе.   
– Чем вас угостить? – спрашивает Неро. Луиза недоверчиво смотрит на него.   
– Всё нормально, я при деньгах, – Неро улыбается.   
– Возьми кофе и сигарет, – просит Луиза. Неро смотрит на Адель. Та нервно вздрагивает и быстро говорит:  
– У меня есть деньги, спасибо.   
Неро пожимает плечами и отходит к бару. Берёт два кофе и сигареты.   
– Куришь? – Луиза кладёт на стол открытую пачку и прикуривает. Неро отрицательно качает головой и отгоняет дым. Адель кашляет, у неё краснеют глаза.   
– Что ещё случилось? – Неро хмурится.   
– Бобби арестовали. Избил продавщицу в торговом центре, – Луиза смотрит на свои ногти – короткие, с чёрной полоской грязи по краю. На среднем пальце левой руки – массивный перстень-печатка с пентаграммой.   
– Шелли и Лилиан в полной истерике, – говорит Адель. Тонкие губы презрительно изгибаются.   
– Дай мне сигарету, – капризным голосом просит она у Луизы. Та ухмыляется и отдаёт подруге ту, что курит сама. Когда Адель затягивается, Неро видит, что у неё дрожат руки.   
Алекс и Юджин приходят вместе – оба в чёрном, бледные и грустные. У Юджина с собой портфель.   
– Я виделся с Бобби, – говорит Алекс.   
– А я – разговаривал с полицейскими, – говорит Юджин. – Клуша, которой он дал по голове, в коме.   
Неро свистит. Юджина передёргивает от злобы и отвращения.  
– Надо их проучить, – Алекс улыбается и успокаивающе похлопывает Юджина по предплечью. Тот отдёргивает руку.   
– Я не поняла, – говорит подошедшая вместе с Шелли Лилиан. – Мы сделаем что-нибудь для Одри или нет?  
– Конечно, – Алекс продолжает играть роль миротворца. – Мы ведь для этого здесь и собрались.   
Шелли тяжело садится на стул. Сегодня она не напудрена, и Неро видит, что у неё всё лицо в веснушках. Шелли и Лилиан выглядят заплаканными.   
– Нужен кто-нибудь новенький, – говорит Луиза Алексу. Адель едва заметно кривится.   
– И где, мать её, Вик? – нервно спрашивает Лилиан.   
– Не надо меня ругать, – говорит Вик с порога. – Я уже здесь.   
Неро оборачивается к ней. Вик смотрит ему в глаза и улыбается. Она в чёрном свитере и тёмно-серых джинсах.   
– Видишь, – говорит Алекс Лилиан. – Все в сборе.   
Лилиан тяжело вздыхает.   
– Ффух, – Вик опускается рядом с Неро и кладёт голову ему на плечо. – Матушка решила, что мне никуда не надо ходить. Пришлось лезть в окно.   
Неро обнимает её за плечи.   
– Как романтично, – Адель морщится. Вик показывает ей язык.   
– Тебе, похоже, не о чем грустить, – со злой завистью говорит Шелли.   
Плечо Вик под ладонью Неро шевелится.   
– Если я буду всё время плакать, не успею побыть счастливой.   
– Бобби в тюрьме, – Юджин снимает очки и трёт глаза.   
– Прости, Шелли, – Вик тянется через стол, чтобы дотронуться до подруги. Шелли отшатывается.   
– Будем сидеть или что-нибудь делать? – деловито спрашивает Луиза. – Кто пойдёт за новичком?   
– Я, – тут же вызывается Алекс. – Встретимся на могиле Одри.   
– Окей, – говорит Юджин и надевает очки.   
– Не опаздывайте, – Алекс поднимается и уходит.   
– Ты с нами сегодня? – Адель смотрит на Юджина. Тот пожимает плечами и говорит:  
– Давайте скидываться на выпивку.   
– Простите, ребята, – быстро говорит Вик. – Я пуста, как воздушный шарик.   
– Ничего, – говорит Неро. – Что нам нужно?   
– Две бутылки виски или водки, – говорит Юджин.   
– И ликёр, – с умным видом добавляет Адель.   
– Одри любила шоколадный, – Лилиан всхлипывает и закрывает лицо руками.   
– А ты что любишь? – спрашивает Неро у Вик.   
– Красное вино, – она смешно смущается.   
Неро покупает в баре выпивку.   
– Пойдём? – спрашивает он у компании.   
– Шустрый малый, – хмыкает Юджин.   
– Схожу умоюсь, – Лилиан уходит в туалет. Луиза допивает кофе и снова закуривает.   
– Можно? – Юджин кивает на сигареты. Луиза подталкивает к нему пачку.   
Лилиан присоединяется к остальным, и все поднимаются. Как только они выходят на улицу, ощущение взгляда в спину возвращается. Неро делает вид, что ничего не замечает.   
Машины приходится искать довольно долго.   
По дороге они попадают в пробку – авария на перекрёстке.   
– Вот блядь, – говорит Луиза, сидящая за рулём. Адель морщится. Неро поворачивается, делая вид, что смотрит на Вик, но сам скашивает глаза, глядя назад. За машиной, в которой едут Юджин, Лилиан и Шелли пристроилось такси. Неро не может рассмотреть пассажира и даже не знает, один ли он там.

Наконец пробка рассасывается, они проезжают. Такси отстаёт, теряется в потоке машин.   
Кладбище не то, куда они ходили в прошлый раз. Луиза останавливает машину у едва заметной калитки. Ребята выходят из машины.   
– Сними замок, – говорит Адель Юджину.   
– Дайте я, – Луиза берёт у Юджина кусачки, которые тот достал из портфеля. Силится перекусить дужку висячего замка.   
– Можно попробовать? – спрашивает Неро. Луиза вытирает пот со лба. Неро старательно изображает усилия, сжимая рукоятки двумя руками. Дужка щёлкает. Луиза дёргает замок и ругается.   
– Надо ещё раз, не снимается.   
– Угу, – говорит Неро и снова корчит из себя слабака. Замок падает на землю. Луиза толкает калитку. Вик целует Неро.   
– Пошли, – мрачно говорит Адель, сложив руки на груди.   
– Только после вас, – Юджин нервно улыбается. Неро и Вик первые проходят под кованой аркой, держась за руки.   
– Как новобрачные, – говорит Лилиан сзади.   
Вик бросает на Неро короткий счастливый взгляд. Ему становится стыдно.

Алекс ждёт их около свежей могилы, поддерживая очень пьяную пухленькую девочку лет четырнадцати. На ней потёртые джинсы и такая же рубашка.   
– И это твоё приобретение? – презрительно фыркает Адель. Алекс пожимает плечами.   
– Я Лори, – девочка открывает глаза. Тонкие ободки радужки вокруг расплывшихся зрачков ярко-синие.   
– Это мои друзья, – Алекс очаровательно улыбается и представляет всех Лори. Она машинально кивает. Русые кудряшки покачиваются, бессмысленная улыбка не сходит с широкого лица.   
– Хочешь ещё выпить? – спрашивает у неё Алекс.   
– Ага, – тянет Лори.   
– Будешь вино? – Вик протягивает Лори бутылку.   
– Спасибо, – говорит Лори и делает большой глоток. Пока она пьёт, Вик целует Неро. У неё мягкие губы, а изо рта пахнет вином и зубной пастой.   
– Рановато вы начали, – хмыкает Алекс.   
– Я тоже хочу целоваться, – громко заявляет Лори, возвращает бутылку и пытается обнять Алекса. Он обнимает её и наклоняется. Неро хочется отвернуться.   
– Давайте начнём, – Лилиан нервничает. – Я не хочу, чтобы Одри долго ждала.   
Юджин подаёт Адель книгу.   
– Выпьем ещё? – спрашивает Алекс, оторвавшись от Лори. Та висит на нём, как тряпка.   
Бутылка виски идёт по кругу. Неро замечает, как Юджин что-то добавляет в спиртное, но делает вид, что не видит. Отказывается от виски и спрашивает у Вик:   
– Поделишься?   
– Для тебя – что угодно, – она глупо улыбается. Неро пьёт.   
Адель начинает петь. У Лори подкашиваются ноги, Алекс кладёт её на землю. Все кроме Адель и Юджина садятся вокруг могилы. Вик тянет Неро вниз, он тоже опускается – так, чтобы можно было вскочить в любой момент. Ощущение, что за ним следят, становится ещё сильнее.   
– Одри, – Лилиан всхлипывает, дрожащими руками свинчивая пробку с бутылки ликёра. – Одри!  
Лилиан льёт спиртное на свежую насыпь, сильно пахнет шоколадом. Лори поднимает голову и глупо моргает. Луиза показывает ей бутылку виски. Лори садится, берёт бутылку и пьёт виски, как воду. Издаёт булькающий звук и пытается подняться на ноги. Луиза забирает у неё бутылку, Юджин помогает подняться. Лори отходит в сторону. Судя по звукам, её тошнит. Никто не обращает на это внимания.   
Земля расступается, обнажая нарядный гроб.   
– Одри, – истерически кричит Лилиан. Алекс берёт её за плечи. Крышка гроба взлетает в воздух и падает за спиной у Неро и Вик.   
– Вау, – говорит Лори.  
– Иди к нам, детка, – негромко зовёт её Алекс. Лори на заплетающихся ногах подходит к нему и медленно садится.   
Из могилы поднимается Одри. На ней пышное белое платье, подол слегка запачкан землёй.   
– Я хочу есть, – говорит она.   
– Вот твой ужин, – говорит Лилиан, указывая на Лори.   
– Чтооо? – девочка пытается подняться, Алекс ловит её за руку и сильно дёргает вниз. Лори падает на колени, её снова рвёт.   
– Сука, – визжит Лилиан и вскакивает на ноги. Одри неприятно смеётся.   
– Так не годится, ребята. Или вы меня покормите, или я сама выберу себе меню, – она облизывается, оглядывая всех по очереди. Задерживает взгляд на Неро, который тщетно пытается изобразить испуг и удивление, и морщится.   
– Ну вас нафиг, – бормочет Лори, зачерпывает землю вперемешку с блевотиной и лепит эту кашу на морду Алексу. Тот дёргается. Адель хихикает, Лилиан снова матерится. Лори с неожиданной резвостью вскакивает и удирает, двигаясь по синусоиде.   
– Пусть бежит, – Одри милостиво смеётся. – Она невкусная. Здорово она тебя, верно Алекс?   
– Как ты можешь? – возмущённо спрашивает Лилиан. Алекс вытирается её платком, смоченным виски.   
– Я теперь всё могу, – заявляет Одри.   
– Не тяните время, – глухо говорит Юджин. Его трясёт. Неро понимает, что это не страх, а возбуждение. Вик смотрит на Одри широко распахнутыми глазами.   
– Это не она, – одними губами говорит она для Неро.   
– Понял, – отвечает он так же тихо.   
Одри кружится на краю могилы.   
– Ты, – она указывает пальцем на Адель.   
– Что? – резко выдыхает та. – Да как ты смеешь, уродка? Я тебя сейчас обратно в гроб загоню!  
Адель собирается сказать еще что-то, но вместо этого начинает кашлять, как будто ей в горло попала пыль.   
– Не волнуйся, – говорит ей Алекс. – Завтра ночью всё будет в порядке.   
Адель беспомощно смотрит на Луизу, пытаясь оттолкнуть руки Одри. Та щурится, секунду думает и качает головой.   
Одри обнимает отчаянно сопротивляющуюся Адель. Их обволакивает фиолетовый туман. Неро отчётливо чувствует присутствие нескольких демонов.   
Адель кричит, из тумана вылетают брызги крови. Вик прячет лицо, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Неро. Обнимает его. Неро понимает, что ещё немного – и она нащупает кобуру с Розой.   
– Не надо, – тихонько говорит он и слегка отодвигает её от себя. Вик выглядит испуганной. Неро незаметно для остальных пожимает ей руку и подбирается. Вик делает ещё глоток вина.   
Фиолетовый туман рассеивается, втягиваясь в фигуру Одри. Останки Адель падают на землю. Луиза выглядит очень бледной. Одри вытирает окровавленный рот тыльной стороной ладони.   
– Я сыта, – говорит она.   
– Хочешь выпить? – Юджин трясущимися руками протягивает ей бутылку виски.   
– А ликёр? – капризно спрашивает Одри. – Тут пахло шоколадным ликёром.   
– Конечно, сейчас, – Лилиан подаёт Одри бутылку. Та залпом выпивает содержимое. Облизывается.   
– Мало, – Одри тяжело вздыхает.   
– Прости, дорогая, – покаянно говорит Лилиан. Одри ухмыляется. Неро видит, что у неё длинные клыки.   
– Ничего, скоро я получу столько ликёра, сколько захочу, – Одри мечтательно улыбается. – И вообще всё, что захочу.   
– Но сначала ты нам поможешь, – говорит Алекс с фальшивой улыбкой.   
– Чем это? – недовольно спрашивает Одри.   
– Освободи Бобби из тюрьмы, пожалуйста, – просит Шелли. На её побледневшем лице веснушки кажутся нарисованными.   
– Хорошо, – Одри потягивается. – Я его заберу. Кто меня отвезёт?   
Все молчат. Одри смотрит по сторонам.   
– Вик, – Одри продолжает скалить зубы. – Твой парень отвезёт меня к Бобби?   
Неро чувствует, что Вик дрожит.   
– Извини, я не вожу машину, – Неро пожимает плечами.   
– Какая жалость, – Одри действительно сожалеет. – Юджин?   
Юджин сглатывает.   
– Хорошо, – он нервно оглядывает остальных. – Выберетесь без меня?   
– Ноль проблем, – беззаботно усмехается Алекс. – Ещё и развлечёмся. Одри, милая, присмотри за Юджином.   
– Конечно, – говорит Одри сладким голосом и тянется к Юджину. Тот подставляет ей руку, продолжая изображать страх. Они уходят. Алекс делает большой глоток виски и передаёт бутылку Лилиан. Та пьёт и плачет.  
– Ну что ж, – говорит Алекс, встаёт и спихивает в могилу то, что осталось от Адель. – Пора заняться убежавшей малолеткой.   
Лилиан кивает и отдаёт бутылку Шелли. Та пожимает плечами и пьёт.   
– Зачем? – удивляется Неро. – Она пьяна до потери пульса. Кто ей поверит?   
Алекс ухмыляется, произносит несколько непонятных слов. Крышка гроба встаёт на место, могила закрывается.   
– Я вложил в эту девочку слишком много сил, – он мечтательно улыбается. – Надеюсь, когда она будет расплачиваться, ты поучаствуешь.   
– Ещё чего, – задиристо говорит Вик. – Неро со мной.   
Алекс пожимает плечами.   
– Ты знаешь, где её найти? – спрашивает у него Луиза. Алекс кивает.   
– Тогда подлови её завтра. Поверить ей всё равно никто не поверит, а поднимать Адель на чём-то надо.   
– Ах, – Алекс разводит руками. – Увы, моя дорогая. Поднять Адель не получится. Она не преобразовалась.   
Луиза поднимается на ноги.   
– Ах ты, ублюдок, – медленно цедит она сквозь зубы.   
– Молчи, сука, – Лилиан тоже встаёт. Её лицо покрыто красными пятнами, руки сжаты в кулаки. – Твоя подстилка стала ужином для моей дорогой сестрички. Лучшее, на что она была способна.   
– Пошли отсюда, – шепчет Вик.   
– Никто никуда не пойдёт, пока мы не разберёмся с маленькой потаскушкой, – спокойно говорит Алекс. – А вы, девочки, не ссорьтесь. Лу, я готов тебя простить.   
– Я тебе говорила, что ненавижу этот вариант своего имени? – прохладно уточняет Луиза. Очертания её тела текут, изменяясь. Она становится выше ростом и шире в плечах.   
– Уходи, – тихонько говорит Неро Вик.   
– А ты? – испуганно спрашивает она. Неро ухмыляется, не сдержавшись. Он не знает, что Вик видит в этой ухмылке, но она встаёт и пятится от него на нетвёрдых ногах.   
– Какой сюрприз, – Алекс аплодирует. – Новый приятель нашей куколки оказался редким талантом. Добро пожаловать в клуб, Неро!  
С сознанием Неро что-то происходит. Громкий хлопок и отшатнувшаяся в ужасе Вик сообщает ему о трансформации.   
– Беги, – говорит ей Неро. Эхо повторяет его слова. Алекс смеётся.   
– Бежать бесполезно, девочка, – говорит он сквозь смех. – Сейчас твой дружок с тобой позабавится.   
– С чего это вдруг? – спрашивает Неро. Луиза, про которую Алекс забыл, бьёт его чешуйчатым кулаком в челюсть. Алекс летит, кувыркаясь, меняется в полёте. На землю опускается уже совсем другое существо. Бледная, как у жабы, шкура в мелких пятнышках, серебристые рога и кожистые крылья. Дурацкая пародия на ангела. Чёрная тень, несколько минут назад бывшая Лилиан, бросается на Луизу. Они сплетаются в комок, катятся по земле, сшибая надгробия и непрерывно вопя. Шелли визжит, отскакивает с дороги и убегает.  
– Какое разочарование, – говорит Алекс, провожая её взглядом блеклых глаз с вертикальными зрачками. Потом смотрит на Неро и шевелит кожей на лбу. – А ты почему не слушаешься?   
– А почему я должен слушать всяких бледных гондонов? – удивляется Неро. Сжимает и разжимает правый кулак. Демоническая рука на месте. Неро чувствует пульсацию злой силы уже в плече, но не расстраивается.   
– Ну, – с вызовом говорит он. – Чего ждёшь, хуй мелованный?  
В лапе у Алекса появляется что-то вроде двусторонних вил. Он с возмущённым визгом бросается на Неро. Тот подпрыгивает, перелетает выглядящие неприятными рога и приземляется за спиной у Алекса. Резко пинает его по ноге и дёргает оружие вверх и на себя, вырывая из бледной лапы. Алекс шипит и разворачивается. Теперь Неро пинает его туда, где у человека яйца, и бьёт левой рукой по мерзкой харе, отбрасывая на нужную дистанцию. Алекс мотает головой, шатается, но не падает.   
– Оп! – говорит Неро и всаживает вилы ему в брюхо. Алекс хрипит и начинает валиться вперёд. Неро ставит вилы на землю, подперев свободный конец ногой, и хватает Алекса за холодный череп. Втыкает когти в кожу и резко дёргает эту башку вниз и на себя. Светящиеся от белой жидкости зубья выходят у Алекса из спины. Что-то хрустит. Неро хватается за тупую часть среднего зуба и резко рвёт его вверх. Алекс издаёт тонкий отчаянный звук – что-то среднее между свистом и скулежом. Теперь его тело насажено на древко.   
Лилиан, про которую Неро чуть не забыл, пытается атаковать его сбоку. Неро уклоняется от движущейся темноты и подставляет оружие Алекса, чтобы Лилиан на него налетела. Она и налетает, но недостаточно сильно. Темнота разматывается в ленты, которые пытаются дотянуться до Неро.   
– Это я уже видел, – он откатывается за уцелевшее надгробие, выхватывает Розу и стреляет в летающую кляксу Лилиан. Та повизгивает и начинает метаться, пытаясь укрыться от пуль и невидимых клинков, которые рвут темноту, как тонкую бумагу.  
– Что, не нравится? – Неро выходит из укрытия, расстреливая Лилиан.   
Алекс издаёт особенно жалобный вопль и затихает. Лилиан визжит и бросается на Неро. Он хватает её правой рукой и впечатывает в землю. Она ускользает, просачиваясь между пальцами. Чёрная лента бьёт Неро в левое плечо. Льётся кровь.   
– Напугала, – почти ласково говорит ей Неро и начинает танцевать. Он хорошо знает свою партию, а Лилиан не самая чуткая партнёрша в мире. Она подолгу висит на одном месте, пытаясь достать его своими лентами, превращается в воронку, подлетев поближе – такие завихрения отбрасывают Неро, не нанося ему серьёзного вреда. Наконец, темноты остаётся совсем немного. Сквозь неё проглядывает что-то ещё. В очередной раз сбив Лилиан с траектории, Неро хватает её. На землю падает обнажённая Лилиан. Она похожа на человека, но изо рта торчат клыки, а волосы чёрные и шевелятся.   
Неро стреляет ей в лоб. Лилиан превращается в полоски темноты, которые бросаются на Неро, но исчезают, не долетев до него.   
Неро чувствует себя обессилевшим. Он опускается на колени и пытается отдышаться.   
Оборачивается на шорох за спиной, вскидывает револьвер, видит Алекса и нажимает на курок. Сил на то, чтобы увернуться, нет. Вилы входят в грудную клетку. Больно. Неро сжимает зубы и продолжает стрелять. Пытается схватить Алекса за крыло, но промахивается. Тот шипит. Белая кровь течёт по бледной коже.   
– Я с тобой ещё разберусь, – Алекс дышит с присвистом. Выдёргивает оружие и чуть не валится на спину. Неро упрямо продолжает стрелять. Рукой на таком расстоянии он не достанет, а подняться нет сил. Алекс тяжело расправляет крылья и взлетает.   
– Ебучий ангел, – Неро стреляет в него, пока видит. Говорить больно. Неро ложится на землю, давая телу восстановиться. Когда боль отступает, он поднимается на ноги, с глупой ухмылкой подбирает с земли потрёпанную книгу и бредёт прочь.   
Выходя с территории кладбища, он понимает, что за ним больше не следят. 

По дороге он старается держаться подальше от встречных – и полицейских, и обычных прохожих. Петляет, проверяя наличие хвоста – но его нет. Звонит из телефона-автомата в "Девил Мэй Край", но никто не снимает трубку.   
Никого нет и когда Неро приходит туда. Он садится на диван, пытаясь сообразить, стоит ему волноваться или Триш и Данте просто заняты. Он не хочет знать, чем.   
Усталость никуда не делась – у Неро начинают слипаться глаза. Он ложится и засыпает.

Он просыпается днём. В "Девил Мэй Край" по-прежнему никого нет.   
Он принимает душ, переодевается в чистую одежду и выходит, чтобы позавтракать. В кафе включён телевизор.   
Ночью было совершено нападение на полицейский участок. Сотрудники и заключённые перебиты. Арестованный за нападение на работницу универмага Шейлу Кларк Роберт Бронстейн – живой или мёртвый – пропал без вести.   
Девушка, имя которой не разглашается в интересах следствия, согласилась дать показания о фактах вандализма и странных происшествиях на городских кладбищах.   
Неро надеется, что Вик и Лори в порядке. Ещё он думает, что надо так или иначе поймать и добить Алекса.   
Он возвращается в контору, где по-прежнему никого нет, проходит в свою комнату и кладёт рядом обе книги с арабскими стихами. Та, которую он получил второй, выглядит более старой и потрёпанной.   
Нумерация страниц отсутствует, но Неро кажется, что вторая немного толще. Он пересчитывает страницы и убеждается, что не ошибся. Он спускается вниз, чтобы быть поближе к телефону, и ищет отличия.   
Телефон не звенит.   
Неро заказывает пиццу. Он беспокоится за Данте и Триш, хоть и понимает, что это глупо.   
Триш приходит через пять минут после того, как приносят пиццу.   
– Где Данте? – спрашивает она вместо приветствия. Неро пожимает плечами. Триш ругается.   
– Рассказать тебе, что я видел ночью? – спрашивает Неро, прожевав кусок пиццы.   
– Не надо, – отмахивается Триш. – Я почти всё видела.   
– Это ты за мной следила, – говорит Неро.   
– И я, и Данте. Мы не вмешивались, чтобы иметь возможность проследить за остальными.   
– И как? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Данте ушёл следом за Одри и Юджином. Я пошла за Алексом.   
– И как результаты?   
– Так себе, – Триш берёт кусок пиццы. – Я видела, как он приземлился на территории кампуса, но потеряла его из виду.   
– Демон-студент, – хмыкает Неро.   
– Кто угодно может оказаться демоном, – Триш пожимает плечами. – Данте не звонил?   
Неро качает головой.   
– Засранец, – говорит Триш.   
– Полностью с тобой согласен, – говорит Неро. – Что будем делать дальше?   
– Ждать новостей? – неуверенно предлагает Триш.   
Неро зевает и берёт следующий кусок пиццы.   
– Я бы предпочёл кое-кого поймать и убить.   
– Алекса?   
– Угу, – с набитым ртом отвечает Неро.   
– Давай так, – Триш щурится, глядя перед собой. – Я их всех видела. И постараюсь выяснить, кто есть кто. Если мы узнаем координаты Алекса, мы сможем его поймать.   
– Буду тебе очень благодарен, – говорит Неро.   
– Если позвонит Данте, – Триш замолкает.   
– Я скажу ему, кто он, и позвоню тебе, – говорит Неро.   
– Лучше выясни, где он.   
– Постараюсь, – говорит Неро. Триш собирается уходить, Неро вспоминает.   
– Погоди, – говорит он.   
– Да? – Триш оборачивается.   
– Книги разные, – Неро достаёт их из ящика стола. – В той, которую я забрал этой ночью, больше страниц. Она кажется более полным сборником и в ней есть пометки, сделанные от руки. Только я не понял, что они значат.   
– Дай-ка я посмотрю, – Триш листает книгу Юджина. Неро следит за тем, как меняется выражение её лица. Она слюнявит палец, чтобы разделить склеившиеся страницы.   
– Не делай так больше, – говорит Неро.   
– Почему?   
– Кредо однажды напугал меня историей про парня, который умер, потому что читал отравленную книгу, страницы которой были склеены, – Неро ухмыляется.   
– Спасибо за предупреждение, – Триш улыбается и продолжает листать книгу. Теперь она разделяет страницы ногтем.   
– Очень интересно, – задумчиво говорит она, подняв взгляд. – Вряд ли это то, что нам нужно, но очень похоже на рабочую копию. Её принёс Юджин, так?   
– Угу, – говорит Неро. – И он добавлял что-то в выпивку.   
Триш сдвигает брови.   
– Его тоже нужно найти. Если он не в курсе, что случилось после его ухода, есть шанс, что он снова появится в том же баре.   
– Значит, мне снова придётся туда тащиться? – Неро изображает нежелание.   
– Ты же сказал, что в деле, – напоминает Триш. Неро тяжело вздыхает.   
– Кстати, – говорит Триш. – Эта твоя девочка.   
– Она не моя, – поправляет её Неро. – Вик. Так что с ней?   
– Даёт показания полиции, – Триш пожимает плечами.  
– И что?   
– Во-первых, копы могут спугнуть нашу цель. Во-вторых, они могут захотеть задать тебе пару вопросов.   
– Хрен им, – говорит Неро. – А цель вряд ли испугается, но может засветиться.   
– Почему ты так думаешь? – осведомляется Триш.  
– Чтобы иметь дело с демонами, нужна наглость.   
– И ещё, – Триш что-то вспоминает. – Почему когда поднимали ребёнка, собирали кровь, а когда Одри – приготовили жертву, но заранее не приносили?   
– Я об этом читал. Ребёнок был мёртвым телом, которое они хотели подчинить. А Одри – демоном, которого надо было просто разбудить. Жертва нужна была, чтобы её, – Неро задумывается, пытаясь подобрать слово, – приручить.   
– Как может повлиять на степень её прирученности тот факт, что она выбрала жертву сама? – интересуется Триш.   
– Понятия не имею, – Неро разводит руками. – Ты видела новости?   
– Да. Роберт Бронстейн – это Бобби?   
– Похоже на то, – говорит Неро.   
– Ладно, – говорит Триш. – Я всё-таки пойду. Когда собираешься посетить бар в следующий раз?   
– Завтра.   
– Значит, до завтра, – Триш улыбается и уходит.   
Неро потягивается. Берёт в своей комнате "Магию для начинающих" и читает, сидя за столом Данте. Никто не звонит и не приходит.   
К утру глаза у него начинают закрываться сами собой. Неро забирает книги с собой и уходит наверх.

Он просыпается от того, что слышит какой-то шум внизу. Быстро натягивает джинсы и выскакивает на лестницу.   
– Малыш! – Данте стоит на пороге, раскинув руки. Неро перепрыгивает через перила и в два прыжка оказывается рядом с Данте. Тот обнимает его и прижимает к себе.   
– Ты идиот, – невнятно говорит Неро, уткнувшись ему в плечо. От Данте пахнет кровью, потом, порохом и пылью.   
– Можешь не перечислять эпитеты, которым тебя научила Триш, – Данте ласково гладит его по спине. Неро вздрагивает.   
– Я беспокоился, – говорит он, чувствуя, что открывает Данте какую-то важную тайну.   
– Я знаю, – колючая щека прижимается к виску Неро.   
Неро вздыхает и отступает на шаг.   
– Устал?   
Данте зевает и потягивается.   
– Удалось вздремнуть на обратной дороге, – он проходит к своему столу и садится, закидывая ноги на столешницу. – Еда есть?   
– Закажи пиццу, – хмыкает Неро. Он чувствует, что совершенно по-идиотски улыбается, но не может перестать.   
– Какие новости? – спрашивает Данте.   
– Позвони Триш, – говорит Неро. Данте отрицательно качает головой и двигает телефон к Неро. Тот по памяти набирает номер. Никто не снимает трубку. Данте смотрит на Неро вопросительно. Неро пожимает плечами.   
– Придётся тебе рассказывать, – Данте наставляет на него палец.   
– Ты первый, – хмыкает Неро. Данте делает жалобные глаза. Неро фыркает, смеётся и рассказывает. Встречает курьера с пиццей, достаёт пиво из холодильника.   
Когда с едой покончено, он спихивает ноги Данте со стола и садится прямо перед ним, продолжая отчёт.   
– Ты меня провоцируешь, – говорит Данте, пытаясь погладить Неро по внутренней стороне бедра. Неро хлопает его по пальцам.   
– Нет, – он улыбается. – Я тебя пытаю.   
– Окей, – Данте сдаётся. – Позвони Триш ещё раз.   
– Зачем? – спрашивает Триш с порога. – Я уже здесь.   
Неро ложится на стол, запрокидывает голову и говорит "привет".   
– Ты напоил ребёнка, – говорит Триш Данте.   
– Он не ребёнок, – напоминает Данте.   
– Он обещал рассказать о своих похождениях, – ябедничает Неро. Триш заламывает бровь, глядя на Данте. Неро садится и думает, что надо, наверное, слезть со стола и отойти. Но Триш садится рядом с ним и кладёт голову ему на плечо. Он молча предлагает ей банку с пивом. Данте открывает рот, как будто собирается что-то сказать.  
– Ну? – Триш делает глоток и отдаёт пиво Неро.   
– Сейчас. Только с мыслями соберусь.   
– Я понимаю, это сложно, – с сочувствием говорит Триш. – Неро, я кое-что узнала.   
– Внимательно тебя слушаю, – говорит Неро.   
– Я нашла Лори. Она подрабатывает в забегаловке неподалеку от кампуса. Напугала её и сделала так, что она там в ближайшее время не появится.   
– Логично, – хмыкает Неро. – Ещё что-нибудь?  
– Пиво?   
Неро отдаёт банку Триш. Она делает глоток и продолжает:  
– Алекс и Юджин – студенты. Будущие, – теперь хмыкает Триш, – юристы.   
– Если доживут, – вворачивает Данте.   
– Именно, – Триш возвращает Неро остатки пива и снова кладёт голову ему на плечо.   
– В кампусе много народу, – с сомнением говорит Неро.   
– Давайте я поговорю с Юджином, – предлагает Данте.   
– Сначала расскажи, где тебя носило, – говорит Триш.   
– Я же ходил за ними.   
Неро кивает.   
– Они добрались до участка, где сидел этот их приятель. Мне, кстати, пришлось угнать уже угнанную машину. Ну и воняло же там, – Данте морщится.   
– Дальше, – требует Триш.   
– Юджин привёл девицу, что-то ей сказал и смылся. Я решил, что она интереснее, и стал ждать снаружи.   
– Можешь не оправдываться, – говорит Триш.   
Данте морщится.   
– Они вышли оттуда вместе. Девица и другой парень. И дальше пошли пешком. Я за ними.   
– И?.. – Триш напряжённо выпрямляется.   
– Я шёл за ними и чуть не умер от усталости, – страдальчески произносит Данте. – Проклятые мертвяки топали и топали, а когда вышли из города, то двигались только по бездорожью.   
– И что дальше?   
– Они пришли к старому мотелю на берегу. Знаешь, там ещё такая дурацкая вывеска. Лет пятнадцать назад неплохое было местечко.   
– Теперь, надо полагать, там одни развалины? – слышно, что Триш улыбается.   
Данте тоже ухмыляется.   
– Когда я понял, что я на месте, просто пошёл и снял там номер. Они делают вид, что мотель всё ещё работает, хотя выглядит всё ужасно подозрительно. Куча народу ночью – гораздо больше, чем спальных мест. А днём почти никто не показывается.   
Данте допивает пиво, сминает в кулаке банку и бросает в угол. Неро недовольно на него смотрит.   
– Я герой, – говорит Данте и складывает руки на груди. – Мне всё можно.   
– Ты засранец, – невозмутимо говорит Неро. – Ты разобрался с демонами?   
– Да, – Данте шевелит бровями. – Никто не ушёл.   
Триш фыркает.   
– Уверен?   
– Триш, я начал в полдень и трудился до вечера.   
– А ночью ты на трупах отсыпался? – ехидно спрашивает Триш.   
– За кого ты меня принимаешь? – Данте делает вид, что оскорблён до глубины души. – Я добрался до трассы и поднял руку. Но меня почему-то никто не хотел подвозить.   
– А телефона в мотеле не было? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Он не работал, – говорит Данте.   
Неро делает вид, что верит. Данте зевает и спрашивает:   
– Всё? Я могу пойти поспать?   
– Да, пожалуй, – Триш соскальзывает со стола и потягивается. – А я прогуляюсь.   
– Планы на вечер всё те же? – уточняет Неро.   
– Да. Пока, мальчики, – Триш усмехается и уходит.   
– Что за планы? – спрашивает Данте, когда за ней закрывается дверь.   
– Собираюсь наведаться туда ещё раз. Если Алекс появится, я его прикончу.   
– А, – Данте снова зевает.   
– Ты совсем спишь, – Неро пытается щёлкнуть Данте по носу. Вопреки ожиданиям, у него это получается. Данте моргает с несчастным видом.   
– Отнести тебя в кроватку? – интересуется Неро.   
– И спеть колыбельную, – тут же оживляется Данте.   
– Обойдёшься.   
– Тогда неинтересно, – Данте встаёт и уходит.   
– Эй, – говорит Неро.   
– Я не обиделся, – Данте душераздирающе зевает. – Просто хочу спать.   
Проводив Данте взглядом, Неро решает, что тоже может позволить себе подремать пару часов, и возвращается в свою комнату. 

Триш заходит, когда он спускается вниз, уже одевшись и спрятав руку. В ванной шумит вода.   
– Есть новости? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Лилиан считают пропавшей и ищут. Полицейские увезли Вик из города, Юджина и Алекса никто не видел.   
– Я всё равно схожу, – говорит Неро.   
– Я узнала кое-что ещё, – задумчиво говорит Триш. – У Джеффри Янга и Алекса было не так много общего. А вот с Юджином они посещали одну и ту же библиотеку. Чем-то ему университетская не понравилась.  
– Как интересно, – говорит Неро. – Ещё какие-то связи?   
Триш пожимает плечами.   
– Леди продолжает выяснять. Или в каждой сомнительной компании есть свой тощий очкарик, или Алекс и Юджин – шустрые ребята.   
– Думаешь, они это и затеяли?   
– Или работают на кого-нибудь ещё. Стал бы человек, собирающийся захватить власть над миром, так светиться, – с сомнением говорит Триш.   
– Санктуса сложно было назвать скромным пенсионером, – хмыкает Неро. Триш смеётся и говорит:  
– Иди давай. И не дёргайся, когда я повисну у тебя на хвосте.   
Неро улыбается и уходит.

По дороге он не обращает внимания на слежку. Заходит в кафе, чтобы поесть. А когда выходит, чувствует, что к Триш присоединился Данте. Это почему-то радует.   
Неподалёку от бара он замечает полицейскую машину. И ещё несколько тачек, в каждой из которых сидят люди. "Как будто никто не обратит на них внимания", – думает Неро.   
В баре сидит очень пьяный Юджин. Руки у него трясутся.   
– Привет, – говорит Неро.   
Юджин молча кивает.   
– В курсе, что вчера произошло? – спрашивает Неро.   
Юджин пожимает плечами и говорит:  
– Алекс пропал. Лилиан и Луиза убили друг друга, так?   
Неро решает не уточнять, что с Лилиан разобрался он.   
– А что с Шелли? – спрашивает Юджин.   
– Не знаю, – Неро не врёт. – Она убежала, когда они начали.   
– А ты что делал? – Юджин поднимает на него мутные глаза.   
– Испугался, блин, – врать оказывается очень легко. – Вик догадалась удрать, а меня будто к земле приморозило. Я на девчонок смотрел, так что даже не заметил, когда Алекс свалил.   
– Понятно, – Юджин допивает виски.   
– Взять ещё? – предлагает Неро. Юджин кивает и пытается изобразить подобие улыбки.   
Неро покупает бутылку.   
– Ты не знаешь, где Вик? – спрашивает он, вернувшись за столик.   
– Эта сука всех сдала, – цедит Юджин. – Если я вернусь домой, за мной придут копы.   
– И что они узнают? – Неро делает вид, что не понимает. – Ты-то никого не убил.   
Юджин нервно хихикает.   
– Им это неважно. Я никогда не нравился Вик. Так что она на меня всё свалит. Зря мы связались с Джулией.  
– Кто это? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Бывшая девка Алекса. Кинула его ради приятеля Бобби. Натана. Кошмарная идиотка.   
– Вик что-то говорила. Джулия умерла? – Неро хмурится, будто вспоминая.   
– Ну да, – хмыкает Юджин. – Как Одри.   
– И, – Неро делает вид, что не знает, что сказать, – что теперь?  
– Алекс смылся, Джулия ждёт его в условленном месте. Меня заберут копы, а через несколько дней они захватят власть, – грустно говорит Юджин и делает большой глоток виски. – А ведь это я нашёл книгу.   
– Но это же несправедливо, – Неро изображает наивность.   
– Двоих мне не одолеть, – говорит Юджин. – Алекс очень силён.   
– Так разберись с ними по очереди, – предлагает Неро.   
– А ты? Поможешь мне их остановить? – Юджин умоляюще смотрит на Неро.   
– А что я-то могу сделать? – Неро старается, чтобы это звучало удивлённо.  
– Просто, – Юджин снова пьёт, – составь мне компанию. Помоги сбросить хвост.   
– Здесь нет второго выхода? – теперь Неро искренне удивлён.   
– Есть, – Юджин морщится. – Но там забор, без посторонней помощи через него не перебраться. Особенно мне, – он беспомощно разводит руками.   
– Пошли, – Неро улыбается. Юджин закрывает бутылку и берёт её с собой. 

Когда они перебираются через забор, Неро замечает на крыше соседнего здания притаившуюся Триш. Сдерживается, чтобы не усмехнуться. С серьёзным видом следуют за Юджином, который продолжает обвинять всех подряд. Алекса – в том, что он разгильдяй и самовлюблённый дурак. Джулию – в том, что она шлюха. Вик – в том, что она трусиха и дура. Шелли – в том же самом. Луизу, Лилиан и Бобби – в глупости. Одри – в наглости. Неро терпит.   
– Вот мы и пришли, – говорит Юджин, когда они останавливаются перед домом, который выглядит заброшенным.   
– Это и есть условленное место? – удивляется Неро.   
– Да, – Юджин неприятно улыбается. – Алекс и Джулия должны быть здесь.   
– А Бобби и Одри где? – на всякий случай спрашивает Неро.   
– В другом месте, – Юджин отвинчивает с бутылки пробку и делает несколько глотков. Протягивает бутылку Неро. – Извини, я даже не предложил. Хочешь?   
– Нет, – Неро качает головой. – Я сегодня уже пил, так что хватит.   
– Ну как хочешь, – Юджин допивает содержимое бутылки. Неро думает, что это выглядит крутовато для такого ботаника.   
– Пойдём, – Юджин вытирает рот. Его снова трясёт.   
– Эй, – говорит Неро. – Ты не собираешься принести меня в жертву?   
Юджин фальшиво смеётся.   
– Нет, – говорит он. – Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел, как всё будет, и потом сдал полиции Алекса.   
– Почему бы тебе самому это не сделать? – Неро уже надоело косить под дурачка.   
– Потому что мне никто не поверит, – говорит Юджин. Он снова выглядит жалко.   
– Окей, пошли, – Неро делает вид, что сдаётся. Ему хочется подраться.   
Юджин приводит его в квартиру без мебели, где на полу сидит Алекс, так и не сменивший форму на человеческую.   
– Привет, – он взмахивает рукой. Неро видит перепонки между пальцами.   
– Привет, – глухо говорит Юджин.   
– А где Джулия? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Джулия умерла, – говорит Алекс. – А ты решил послушаться?   
– Чего? – спрашивает Неро. Чувствует движение рядом с собой. Юджин меняется.   
– Ты зачем его сюда привёл? – Алекс встаёт на ноги.   
– Давай вместе с ним разберёмся, – говорит Юджин.   
– Ты что, сам не мог? – в голосе Алекса слышны истерические нотки. – Ты что, не видишь, что он себя контролирует?! Зачем ты его сюда притащил? Жить надоело?!  
Юджин неприятно смеётся.   
– Понимаешь, Алекс, – говорит он. – Мне надоело, что живёшь ты.   
– Ах ты, – говорит Алекс и с оружием в руках прыгает на Юджина.   
– Действительно, зачем я пришёл? – удивляется Неро и уклоняется от одновременной атаки Алекса и Юджина. Форма последнего близка к человеческой – только из спины в разные стороны торчат лапы вроде паучьих, а на груди открылся дополнительный рот, снабжённый мощными клыками.   
– Вы, ребята, – Неро перехватывает оружие Алекса и ставит того между собой и Юджином, – определитесь сначала.   
Неро пинает Алекса в промежность и отбирает его вилы.   
– ...Кто кого убивает, – заканчивает он реплику.   
Алекс и Юджин не отвечают. Алекс взлетает к потолку. Юджин начинает выбрасывать из лап толстые нити паутины. Неро отбивает их вилами. Паутина прилипает к зубцам, образовывая студенистые шарики.   
– Фуу, – говорит он. – Гадость какая.   
Алекс швыряет в Неро кусками штукатурки и обломками люстры. Это не страшно, но неприятно.   
– Ну хватит, – говорит Неро. Прыгает к Алексу и пихает ему изгаженные паутиной вилы в морду. Алекс издаёт что-то вроде хрюканья и падает на задницу. В спину сильно бьёт паутина. Слышится громкий хлопок. В правой руке оказывается Ямато.   
Юджин тоненько визжит.   
– Что ты сказал? – спрашивает Неро, оборачиваясь. Эхо повторяет его слова.   
Неро мечется между Алексом и Юджином, раздавая удары и уклоняясь от атак. Алексу удаётся счистить паутину с вил, и он пытается проткнуть ими Неро. Юджин измазывает паутиной всё вокруг. Она липкая и, попав на одежду, застывает и сковывает движения. Неро понимает, что его пытаются взять измором, но не может сосредоточиться на ком-то одном – и Алекс, и Юджин только и ждут возможности ударить в спину.   
– Устал? – Алекс мерзко смеётся.   
– Сначала разделаемся с ним, а потом выясним, кто из нас достойнее, – с пафосом говорит Юджин. У него появляются крылья вроде стрекозиных, он тоже взлетает.   
– Пора мне, пожалуй, позвать на помощь, – Неро ухмыляется.   
– Да мог бы и не звать, – ветхая дверь слетает с петель. На пороге стоит Данте.   
– Долго шёл, старик, – Неро широко улыбается и отступает к оконному проёму.   
– Подвинься, мальчик, – ласково говорит Триш у него за спиной. – И подай руку даме.   
Неро делает шаг в сторону и протягивает руку, чтобы Триш могла за неё ухватиться – но в ладонь ложится рукоять Королевы. Лезвие мгновенно нагревается.   
– Поиграем? – предлагает Триш, спрыгивая с подоконника.   
– Да мы вас! – орут Алекс и Юджин. Данте весело смеётся и начинает стрелять. В комнате не слишком много места – негде разгуляться. Но и Алексу с Юджином деваться некуда. Данте не даёт им уйти через дверь, Триш – через окно. Неро хочет, чтобы Ямато исчез, и тот исчезает. Неро сдёргивает Алекса вниз и лупит об пол, пока Данте и Триш расстреливают Юджина. Изрешечённое пулями тело падает на пол. Неро протыкает Алекса.   
– Этим меня не убьёшь, – хрипит демон.   
– А как насчёт этого? – Данте не дожидается ответа, опуская Ребеллион на бледную шею. Алекс расползается в лужицу вонючей белой жижи и исчезает. Юджин начинает шевелиться.   
– Упрямый парень, – говорит Триш. Неро убирает меч за спину и отрывает Юджину голову. Стрекозиные крылья разлетаются мелкими острыми осколками, из дёргающихся лап вслепую бьёт паутина.   
– Ну и дерьмо, – говорит Данте, оглядывая изгаженное помещение. Тушка Юджина разваливается на куски и исчезает с жуткой вонью.   
– Пошли отсюда, – Триш гнусавит, зажимая нос. – У меня от этого запаха цвет лица портится.   
– У меня тоже, – говорит Неро. Они выходят.   
– Всё? – с надеждой спрашивает Неро.   
– А книга? – спрашивает Данте.   
– Думаю, я знаю, где она может быть, – Триш загадочно улыбается.   
– Ладно, – говорит Данте. – Твоё дело – добыть книгу. Наше – получить деньги.   
– Ты же отказался от этой работы! – возмущается Триш.   
– Но он может выставить тебе счёт за разнос мотеля, – говорит Неро. – Который клиент оплатит, как сопутствующие расходы.   
Данте и Триш молча смотрят на Неро.   
– Или вам доставляет удовольствие ссориться из-за денег? – спрашивает он.   
Триш и Данте смеются. 

– Ну вот, – говорит Данте, глядя на стопку пачек на столе. – Я снова небеден.   
– Посмотрим, надолго ли, – хмыкает Неро.   
– И вам совсем неинтересно, куда я дела книгу? – интересуется Триш.   
– Я просто жду, когда ты сама расскажешь, – Данте улыбается.   
– Я забрала её из комнаты Юджина и сожгла, – с удовольствием признаётся Триш.   
– Спецэффекты были? – интересуется Данте.   
– Нет, – Триш разочарованно вздыхает, набрасывает куртку и поворачивается к двери.   
– Заходи ещё, – говорит Данте.   
– Обязательно, – Триш улыбается, глядя через плечо. Подмигивает Неро. – Присмотри за ним, ладно?   
– Куда я денусь, – Неро разводит руками.   
– Что собираешься делать с такой кучей денег? – спрашивает Данте, когда дверь за Триш закрывается.   
– Часть отправлю Кирие, – не задумываясь, отвечает Неро. Данте с безразличным видом смотрит в сторону. Неро не понимает, что не так. Данте вздыхает, распечатывает и рассовывает по карманам одну пачку, остальные суёт в стол и встаёт. Потягивается и говорит:  
– Мы хорошо поработали. Можно и отдохнуть.   
Неро ухмыляется и подходит к нему.   
– Ты сказал, что если я чего-то захочу, нужно только сказать.   
Данте смотрит на него сверху вниз.   
– И чего ты хочешь?   
– Тебя, – Неро снова ухмыляется. – Для разнообразия – в постели.   
– Извращенец, – Данте смеётся.

Часть третья: **Женщина из прошлого**

Первое время Неро внимательно следит за новостями, ожидая продолжения истории с книгами, но не обнаруживает ничего подозрительного.   
– Такое впечатление, что магия перестала работать, – говорит он Данте. Тот пожимает плечами.   
Работы нет – демоны как будто взяли отпуск.   
Неро получает ещё два письма – от леди Кэролайн и от Кирие, с благодарностью за деньги. Второе письмо Неро перечитывает несколько раз и выбрасывает, порвав на клочки. В тот же вечер он напивается в стельку, запершись в своей комнате.   
В полдень он просыпается от того, что кто-то пинает дверь.   
– Какого хрена? – возмущённо спрашивает Неро. Голова раскалывается.   
– Подъём, малыш. Тебя ждут великие подвиги! – Данте, судя по голосу, абсолютно счастлив.   
– Сволочь, – обречённо говорит Неро и встаёт.   
Данте торопит его со сборами и ничего не объясняет. 

– Я с места не двинусь, пока ты не объяснишь мне, в чём дело, – говорит Неро, собравшись.  
– Ладно, – Данте поднимает руки. – Звонила Кирие.   
– Что случилось? – ужас ледяной волной окатывает Неро.   
– Возле Фортуны пропадают люди. Она сказала, что в лесу кто-то завёлся.   
Неро щурится.   
– Ты же убил Ехидну.   
– Убил, – говорит Данте. – И разрушил врата. Но возможно, там поселился кто-нибудь новенький. Ну что, ты идёшь?   
– Иду. 

Данте садится за руль видавшей виды красной машины.   
– Под цвет плаща подбирал? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Люблю красный, – ухмыляется Данте.   
– Ты пижон.   
– И тебе это нравится.   
Неро фыркает и не отвечает. Пытается представить себе, как будет объяснять Кирие сложившуюся ситуацию, но это слишком сложно. Он решает ориентироваться по обстоятельствам. 

Фортуна выглядит гораздо лучше, чем перед отъездом Неро. Даже фонтан возле оперы отремонтирован.   
Кирие встречает их на пороге дома. Неро жутко – такое ощущение, что кто-то другой вернулся домой вместо него.   
Он пытается понять, что же чувствует на самом деле, рассеянно слушая, как Кирие рассказывает Данте о происшествиях. Тот кивает и задаёт вопросы. Кирие улыбается и время от времени смотрит на Неро так, что у него всё внутри переворачивается. Он думает: "Как я мог её бросить?!" Но вспоминает о демонах, требующих Ямато, о том, что он спит с Данте, и думает, что никогда не вернётся. Становится очень грустно.   
– Окей, мы начнём прямо сейчас, – говорит Данте. – Эй, герой, просыпайся.   
– А? – Неро изображает растерянность – точно так же, как Данте, когда его дёргают Леди и Триш. Кирие смеётся.   
– Похоже, в лесу созрели семечки. Надо собрать урожай.   
– Пошли, – говорит Неро.   
Данте забирает из машины чёрный чемодан со странной эмблемой.   
– Что это? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Личные вещи, – Данте ухмыляется. – Массового поражения. Не открывай.   
– Не думал, что ты не можешь обойтись без зубной щётки, – пытается отшутиться Неро.   
– Хреново выглядишь, парень, – говорит Данте.   
– Не спрашивай, – просит Неро.   
Данте молчит.   
В примыкающей к городу части леса они находят несколько семечек – ничего серьёзного.   
– Похоже, основная плантация за рекой, – задумчиво говорит Данте.   
– В объезд выйдет долго, – Неро прикидывает маршрут.   
– А мост у замка?   
– Ага, – говорит Неро. – Ты его не разнёс?   
– Некогда было, – Данте улыбается. Неро тоже улыбается. 

На пути им не встречается ни одного демона. Замок выглядит вымершим.  
– Слишком тихо, – говорит Данте.   
– Мы же тут всех убили, – Неро пожимает плечами. 

Моста нет, но водопад блокирован.   
– Ну что? – спрашивает Неро. – Пойдём вниз?   
– Зачем? – удивляется Данте. – И так переберёмся.   
Неро ждёт объяснений. Вместо них Данте разворачивает чемодан, превращая его в сферический танк, который висит над землёй.   
– Это что? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Моя новая тачка, – Данте ослепительно улыбается. – Жди здесь.   
Он перелетает через пропасть и спрыгивает в тоннель. Неро думает, что Данте его кинул.  
– Ну и что мне теперь делать? – кричит он.   
– Сейчас! – Данте возится. В тоннеле сумрачно, Неро не видит, чем он занят.   
– Хватайся, – кричит Данте.   
– За что?   
– За меня, придурок! Я же видел, как ты можешь!  
Неро подходит к краю пропасти и выбрасывает вперёд тень правой руки.   
– Ох! – говорит Данте. Неро отталкивается от моста. Он влетает прямо в Данте, и они катятся по земляному полу.   
– Ничего себе ты весишь, – жалуется Данте. – Ты меня всего помял.   
– И испачкал твой драгоценный плащ, – фыркает Неро, потирая ушибленные места.   
– Это я тебе, пожалуй, прощу, – Данте пребывает в прекрасном расположении духа. 

Детей Ехидны они встречают уже на выходе из тоннеля. Под колченогими телами не видно ни травы, ни тропинки.   
– Сколько ж их тут? – Неро разрывает демона, уже нацелившегося на прыжок.   
– Отойди-ка назад, – Данте ставит чемодан на землю и опирается на него ногой. Неро отступает. Чемодан открывается, из него льётся ослепительно яркий свет. Семечки дохнут.   
– Пока, ребята, – говорит Данте, закрывая чемодан.   
– Удобная штука, – Неро ловит чудом уцелевшую семечку и рвёт пополам. – Как она называется?  
– Пандора.   
Они идут дальше, под ногами, словно палая листва, шуршат останки демонов.   
– Думаешь, там впереди кто-нибудь серьёзный? – спрашивает Неро.   
Данте пожимает плечами. 

В лесу им встречаются только полчища созревших семян. Данте открывает и закрывает чемодан. Неро прикрывает ему спину. Простая работа.   
В бывшем логове Ехидны прыгает с десяток ассаултов, оседланных всё теми же семенами.   
– Вот и развлечёмся, – Данте ставит чемодан на камень. Один из демонов приседает на задние лапы. Неро кувыркается в сторону, уклоняясь от дротиков. Данте разносит монстру башку выстрелом из Эбони. Начинается драка.   
Она не заканчивается и когда с ассаултами уже покончено – прибывают семечки, ковыляя, прыгая и растягиваясь на земле. Нелепые, уродливые и омерзительные. Данте прорубается к чемодану, оставляя за собой просеку, которая быстро заполняется. Неро косит их Королевой, как траву.   
– Ложись, – кричит Данте, но Неро некуда и некогда падать.   
– Переживу, – беззаботно кричит он в ответ. Зря. Свет настигает его, всё тело пронизывает жуткая, невыносимая боль. Он всё-таки падает на ссохшиеся тела демонов и закрывает глаза.   
– Как ты? – слышит он обеспокоенный голос Данте.   
– Сейчас, – боль отступает, но шевелиться лень.   
– Я же говорил, – Данте расстроен или злится. Неро заставляет себя сесть и улыбнуться.   
– Но я не послушался. Сам виноват, знаю.   
Данте протягивает руку. Неро хватается за неё и встаёт. Оглядывает площадку перед разрушенными вратами – останки демонов покрывают её, как толстый ковёр.   
– Всё? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Ещё мост, – говорит Данте. – И на обратной дороге проверим.   
– Не знал, что ты можешь быть таким обстоятельным, – пытается съязвить Неро.   
– Когда дело касается демонов, я – сама серьёзность, – самодовольно объявляет Данте. 

На мосту их встречают ассаулты – Неро жестоко расправляется с ними, не дожидаясь, пока Данте вступит в бой. Семечек больше нет.   
В город они возвращаются уже ночью. В доме Кирие горит свет.   
Данте стучит в дверь.   
– Вы вернулись, – Кирие улыбается. Неро думает, что вернуться стоило хотя бы для того, чтобы это увидеть.   
– Да, – Данте проходит в холл. – И работа сделана.   
– Я говорила, у меня нет... – начинает говорить Кирие. Данте машет рукой.   
– Накормите нас ужином? – спрашивает он.   
– Конечно, – Кирие улыбается. – Проходите в гостиную. 

Сидящий в кресле человек поднимается, чтобы поздороваться с ними. Светловолосый, чуть выше Неро.   
– Здравствуйте, – говорит человек. – Я Мелвин Родан, архитектор.   
Он протягивает руку для рукопожатия, и Данте пожимает её.   
– Данте, – безразлично говорит он.   
– А вы, наверное, Неро, – архитектор суетливо поворачивается к Неро. – Кирие о вас столько рассказывала.   
Неро угрюмо кивает и пожимает узкую мягкую ладонь. Родан носит очки, у него длинный нос и усы щёточкой.   
– Вы, наверное, хотите знать, что я здесь делаю? – любезно спрашивает архитектор.   
– Судя по домашним туфлям, – Данте отворачивается и зевает, – вы здесь живёте. Сейчас вы скажете, что Кирие сдала вам комнату.   
– И что она прекрасно готовит, – добавляет Неро. Архитектор понимает, что с ним не хотят вести светскую беседу, и садится в кресло.   
– Как думаешь, – спрашивает Данте у Неро. – Нас пустят переночевать?   
Неро пожимает плечами.   
– Надеюсь, моя комната всё ещё в моём распоряжении.   
Кирие выходит из кухни с подносом, заставленным едой. Неро бросается к ней.   
– Давай помогу.   
Кирие улыбается, отдаёт ему поднос и смаргивает, отвернувшись. Неро расставляет тарелки на столе.   
– Я вижу, вы уже познакомились, – говорит Кирие.   
– Да, – растерянно говорит Родан. – Мистер Данте весьма наблюдателен.   
Данте опять зевает и садится за стол.   
– Кирие, – неуверенно говорит Неро. Она смотрит на него – и в этом взгляде столько невозможной любви, что Неро хочется умереть на месте, чтобы не видеть, не знать, не чувствовать больше. Это гораздо хуже, чем свет Пандоры. Неро отводит взгляд и берёт себя в руки.   
– Кирие, мы можем тут переночевать? – спрашивает он.  
– Конечно! – Кирие всплескивает руками. – Ты же не думаешь, что я могла позвать вас и не приготовить комнаты. Я покажу их, когда вы поужинаете.   
– Извините, леди, – Данте поднимает голову. – Я, пожалуй, лягу в той же комнате, что и Неро. Сами знаете, почему.   
Неро чувствует, что краснеет.   
– Если вам так будет удобнее, – Кирие выглядит испуганной.   
– Демоны появляются не каждый раз, – ворчит Неро.   
– Но лучше перестраховаться, – говорит Данте. – Если ты их проспишь, они могут устроить беспорядок.  
– Да уж, – хмыкает Неро.   
– Но там только одна кровать, – Кирие хмурится. – Я могу постелить на полу...  
– Не беспокойтесь, леди, – говорит Данте. – Пол меня вполне устроит.   
Кирие краснеет и уходит. Данте непонимающе косится на Неро. Тот пожимает плечами. Данте закатывает глаза. Неро смешно, но в комнате сидит архитектор, а смеяться при нём Неро не хочет.   
Поужинав, они уходят в комнату Неро.   
– Спокойной ночи, – говорит Кирие.   
– Спокойной ночи, леди, – отзывается Данте. Неро задерживается в коридоре.   
– Неро, – начинает Кирие. – Послушай, я...  
Неро смотрит вниз.   
– Я не вернусь, – говорит он. – Моё тело продолжает меняться. Ямато по-прежнему интересует демонов. Я не хочу тебя подставлять.   
Кирие берёт его за руку.   
– Я соскучилась, – говорит она.   
– Я тоже, – Неро продолжает смотреть в пол.   
– Ты не мог бы иногда приезжать?   
Неро качает головой.   
– Мне, – он замолкает, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово.   
– Тяжело, – шепчет Кирие. – Мне тоже.   
– Значит, не надо себя мучить, – Неро смотрит на неё и пытается улыбнуться. – Этот архитектор...  
– Он хороший человек, – говорит Кирие. У Неро получается улыбнуться.   
– Ты ему нравишься.   
– Наверное, – Кирие смотрит в сторону.   
– Я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива, – говорит Неро.   
– А ты?   
– Я постараюсь, – Неро снова улыбается, на этот раз без усилий. – Спокойной ночи, Кирие.   
– Спокойной ночи, – Кирие нехотя отпускает его. Неро заходит в тёмную комнату.   
– Ты всё слышал, – говорит он и начинает раздеваться.   
– Неправда, – голос Данте раздаётся со стороны кровати. – Я спал.   
– В моей постели.   
– Я подумал – а вдруг ты не станешь ею пользоваться?.. Грех было упускать такой шанс.   
– Какой же ты наглый, – Неро сбрасывает сапоги, снимает штаны и садится на край кровати.   
– Ты ведь не станешь меня выгонять, – хрипло говорит Данте и проводит ладонью по позвоночнику Неро.   
– Извращенец, – тихо говорит Неро. У него стоит.   
– Иди сюда, – Данте пытается притянуть Неро к себе. Неро думает, что идея потрахаться с Данте в доме Кирие отдаёт безумием, но Данте продолжает его трогать и даже приподнимается, чтобы обнять. Неро поворачивается в его руках, ложась рядом. Данте лезет целоваться.   
– Только тихо, – просит Неро.   
– Конечно, – шепчет Данте ему на ухо.   
Данте тяжёлый и горячий. От него пахнет железом и палой листвой. Неро вздыхает и обнимает его, пытаясь расслабиться.   
– Шшш, – говорит Данте. Губы скользят по шее. Неизвестно, как ему это удаётся, но щетина не царапает кожу. Член Данте упирается Неро между ног, он ёрзает, позволяя ему оказаться зажатым между бёдрами, и двигается, имитируя соитие. Данте шипит и приподнимается, освобождаясь.   
– Ещё не сейчас, – совсем тихо говорит он.   
– Хорошо, – Неро понимает, что улыбается.   
Данте сдвигается вдоль его тела, постоянно целуя, поглаживая и сжимая. Неро хочется кричать или хотя бы стонать, но нельзя – и он кусает губы. Когда Данте облизывает, а потом берёт в рот его член, Неро всхлипывает. Данте отсасывает ему, придерживая за бёдра. Неро глубоко дышит и стискивает зубы. Он не рискует ничего говорить и не может долго сдерживаться – оргазм заставляет его тело выгнуться дугой.   
Данте ложится рядом и хмыкает.   
– Что? – хриплым шёпотом спрашивает Неро.   
– Ты не издал ни звука.   
Неро поворачивается набок и кончиками пальцев проводит по губам Данте. Он улыбается.   
– А ты? – спрашивает Неро. Данте ловит его палец зубами.   
– Ай, – тихо говорит Неро и кладёт ладонь на член Данте. Данте одобрительно вздыхает. Неро дрочит ему, а потом сползает так, чтобы можно было взять в рот. Данте шумно дышит, когда Неро облизывает его член, и урчит, когда Неро обхватывает головку губами.   
– Ты не должен, – пытается сказать Данте. Неро прикасается зубами к тонкой кожице – так, чтобы Данте это почувствовал. Потом поднимает голову, говорит:   
– Заткнись, – и возвращается к прерванному занятию. У Данте сбивается дыхание и подрагивают бёдра – значит, Неро делает всё как надо. Неро думает, что сосать не так уж противно. Ещё он думает, что нужно дышать носом. Данте издаёт звук, больше всего похожий на всхлипывание, и пытается отодвинуться. Неро не позволяет. Данте кончает.   
Неро облизывается и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони.   
– А теперь вали на пол, – он ухмыляется.   
– Молча? – уточняет Данте.   
– Можешь поцеловать меня на ночь, – предлагает Неро, вытягиваясь на кровати. Данте опирается на руки, нависая над ним.   
– Что? – спрашивает Неро.   
Данте наклоняется, несильно кусает его шею и говорит:   
– Завтра я тебя трахну.   
– Посмотрим, кто кого, – Неро ухмыляется, поворачивается на бок и спихивает Данте с кровати. Тот приземляется совершенно бесшумно. Неро засыпает. 

Он просыпается от запаха кофе, который, кажется, пропитывает весь дом насквозь. Первые солнечные лучи падают на пол комнаты. Данте смешно морщится и пытается спрятать голову под подушку.   
– Доброе утро, – говорит Неро. Данте, не просыпаясь, ворчит что-то неразборчивое. Неро натягивает джинсы и футболку и идёт умываться. Заглядывает на кухню, где хозяйничает Родан.   
– А где Кирие? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Доброе утро, мистер Неро, – говорит Родан. – Мисс Кирие ушла, оставив нам завтрак. Она готовит для сирот в приюте. Сами понимаете, – Родан разводит руками.   
Неро улыбается.   
– Вы будете кофе? – спрашивает Родан.   
– Да, – говорит Неро. – И Данте тоже.   
– Хорошо, – Родан несмело улыбается, и Неро становится его жалко. – Тогда я сварю на всех.   
Неро идёт будить Данте.   
– Вставай, – вкрадчиво говорит он, присев на корточки рядом c Данте. – А то проспишь халявный завтрак.   
Данте возмущённо мычит. Неро отбирает у него подушку. Данте снова морщится.   
– Оболью тебя холодной водой, – обещает Неро.   
– Тиран, – Данте открывает глаза, хватает Неро за плечо и дёргает на себя. От неожиданности Неро падает на колени. Данте тянет его к себе и пытается поцеловать.   
– Пусти меня, извращенец, – шипит Неро. – У тебя же зубы не чищены!  
Данте всё-таки удаётся его поцеловать.   
– Ну и чего ты добился? – Неро садится на пятки и поправляет в штанах вставший член.   
– Справедливости, – Данте ослепительно улыбается и откидывает одеяло. Неро смеётся.   
– Внизу Родан. Варит кофе на всех.   
– Да? Значит, мой план придётся отложить, – Данте пружинисто встаёт и начинает одеваться. – Покажешь мне, где ванная?   
– Покажу. 

К тому моменту, как Данте спускается вниз, кофе успевает немного остыть.   
Завтракают бутербродами, приготовленными Кирие. Родан поглядывает на своих сотрапезников с таким видом, будто надеется, что кто-то из них начнёт светскую беседу.   
– Ямато! – говорит кто-то сверху.   
– Доброе утро, – говорит Данте и выхватывает пистолеты. Неро одним глотком допивает кофе, ставит чашку на стол и вскакивает. Родан испуганно озирается.   
– Шли бы вы отсюда, мистер, – говорит Данте.   
С потолка начинают валиться пугала. Неро убивает их голыми руками. Отсутствие меча не доставляет неудобств – в гостиной слишком мало места, чтобы как следует размахнуться. Данте стреляет и раздаёт пинки. Когда становится посвободнее, Неро выхватывает Розу. Живых пугал остаётся совсем немного. Родан сидит на своём месте, как истукан. Вдруг с потолка падает целая куча. "Кем бы ни был этот архитектор, – думает Неро, – если его прикончат, Кирие расстроится". Он подскакивает к Родану и блокирует атаки демонов, продолжая их убивать. Одно пугало оказывается шустрее прочих и умудряется выбить у Неро револьвер. В отместку Неро рвёт его пополам. Слишком медленно – лезвие следующего уже несётся к его телу. Грохот выстрела Розы перекрывает дуэт Эбони и Айвори. Пугало разлетается в клочки, обалдевший Родан сидит на полу, держа револьвер в дрожащих руках. Неро показывает ему большой палец, отбирает Розу и швыряет в очередного демона стулом. Демон падает, увлекая за собой соседей. Несколькими выстрелами Данте и Неро приканчивают визитёров. Родан поднимается на ноги и протирает очки. Его руки продолжают подрагивать.   
Неро осматривает поле боя. Серьёзно пострадал только брошенный им стул – сиденье пробито в двух местах, а спинка отвалилась. Пол засыпан пустыми гильзами.   
– Неплохо денёк начинается, – говорит Данте, убирая оружие.   
– Извините, – Родан возвращает очки на нос. – Я, наверное, вёл себя не очень умно.   
– Да нет, – Данте пожимает плечами.   
– Круто вы себя вели, – Неро ухмыляется.   
Родан нервно надевает очки, долго поправляет их и пытается пригладить волосы.   
– Неро, – говорит Данте. Неро оборачивается.   
– Если наши дела здесь закончены, то я жду тебя в машине.   
– Пожалуй, я смогу это починить, – Родан поднимает с пола сломанный стул.   
Неро кивает – сразу обоим. Данте выходит.   
– Мистер Неро, – Родан смотрит вниз. – Я понимаю, что вы думаете, но я никогда...  
– Береги её. Если обидишь – убью, – Неро уходит следом за Данте, не дожидаясь ответа. 

– Заедем в приют? – спрашивает Данте. Неро качает головой.   
– Лучше не надо.   
– Она может позвонить, – напоминает Данте.   
– Мы уже всё обсудили, – говорит Неро и закрывает глаза. 

– Выпьешь? – предлагает Данте, когда за ними закрывается дверь агентства.   
– Угу, – говорит Неро.   
Данте сидит за столом. Неро – на диване в углу.   
Неро думает, что никогда не вернётся домой. Данте молчит, поглядывая на него поверх стакана с виски. Неро допивает и смотрит вниз. Данте подходит, проводит пальцами по его лицу, отводя волосы в сторону. Неро поднимает голову.   
– Собираешься выполнить своё обещание? – равнодушно спрашивает он.   
Данте криво улыбается и пожимает плечами.   
– Паршиво выглядишь, – говорит он.   
– Знаю, – говорит Неро.   
Данте наливает ему и садится рядом.   
– Что ты ему сказал? – спрашивает он после паузы.   
– Родану? Что если он её обидит, я его убью, – Неро ухмыляется. – Кажется, он поверил.   
– Я бы тоже поверил, – Данте откидывается на спинку дивана и вытягивает ноги. – Ты можешь быть крайне убедительным.   
Дальше они пьют молча. Бутылка заканчивается. Потом ещё одна. В конце концов Неро засыпает, прижавшись к Данте. 

Он просыпается в своей комнате. Данте не только принёс его сюда, но раздел и уложил.   
– Извращенец, – ворчит Неро, сам не понимая, чем он недоволен. Голова гудит, но не так сильно, как могла бы. Зато невыносимо чешется правая лопатка. Пытаясь почесать зудящее место, Неро натыкается на чешую. Ощупывает плечо и хмурится. Нарост над суставом слишком крупный – придётся снова обновлять гардероб или не выходить из дому, не укрыв плечо и руку магией.   
Неро натягивает джинсы и спускается вниз. Данте отсутствует, на столе лежит записка, в которой написано, что Данте ушёл по делам и будет к вечеру. Неро машинально суёт её в карман и идёт в душ. Вымывшись, он смотрит на себя в зеркало. Правое плечо заметно выше левого.   
Позавтракав остатками холодной пиццы, Неро устраивается внизу с "Магией для начинающих", пытаясь вникнуть в тонкости изгнания высших демонов.   
Во второй половине дня заходит Триш.   
– Данте обещал быть к вечеру, – говорит Неро, убирая ноги со стола.   
– Ты не рад меня видеть? – Триш присаживается на край стола.   
– Рад, – Неро улыбается. – Ты по делу?   
Триш пожимает плечами.   
– Скорее, хотела узнать, не загружены ли вы работой. И не нужно ли вам помочь.   
Неро качает головой.   
– Тихо, как в морге. Может, Данте что-нибудь нашёл.   
Триш рассеянно кивает и смотрит на плечо Неро. Тот морщится, проследив за её взглядом.   
– Я могу что-нибудь сделать? – осторожно спрашивает Триш.   
– У тебя есть знакомый портной? – говорит Неро вместо ответа.   
– Привести его сюда? – Триш мгновенно понимает, что нужно Неро.   
– Давай лучше я к нему схожу.   
– Хорошо, – говорит Триш и тянется к телефону. Неро дочитывает раздел, не вслушиваясь в разговор.   
– Можем съездить прямо сейчас, – говорит Триш, положив трубку.   
– Спасибо, – говорит Неро.   
Триш улыбается. Неро надевает куртку и перчатки. 

Визит занимает не слишком много времени. Неро заказывает плащ, маскирующий асимметричные плечи. Когда портной начинает задавать вопросы, которых Неро не понимает, Триш отвечает вместо него.   
Они ужинают в кафе. Триш говорит:   
– Если появится работа – звони, – и уходит.   
Неро платит по счёту и возвращается в агентство. Данте входит, когда он снимает куртку.   
– Привет, – Неро оборачивается.   
Данте молча кивает.   
– Что-то случилось? – спрашивает Неро и садится на стол.   
Данте пожимает плечами. Неро склоняет голову набок и вопросительно смотрит на Данте. Тот идёт к бару и наливает себе виски.   
– Сопьёшься, – говорит Неро.   
– Ты так трогательно обо мне заботишься, – говорит Данте. Неро слезает со стола, подходит к нему и обнимает. Данте обнимает его в ответ, проводит ладонью по плечу. Неро вздрагивает. Данте вздыхает и крепче прижимает его к себе.   
– Позволишь мне выпить – расскажу, – слышно, что он улыбается.   
– Если ты надерёшься, то ничего не расскажешь, – фыркает Неро, но отпускает его.   
Данте делает глоток виски, садится за стол и закидывает на него ноги. Долго смотрит перед собой. Неро садится на стол рядом.   
– Ну? – не выдерживает он.   
– Несколько лет назад я продал одну, – Данте делает паузу, подбирая слово, – штуку своему знакомому. Пока мы были в отъезде, кто-то побывал у него дома. Там можно было взять много чего ценного, но унесли только её.   
– И что?   
– Это демоническое оружие.   
– Вроде чемодана?   
– Вроде него, – соглашается Данте.   
– Могут быть проблемы?   
Данте пожимает плечами.   
– Что-нибудь было, пока я ходил?   
Теперь плечами пожимает Неро.   
– Приходила Триш. Сводила меня к портному. Это, – Неро скашивает глаза на правое плечо, – надо спрятать.   
Данте кивает.   
– В твоей книжке об этом что-нибудь написано?   
– Только упоминания. Леди Кэролайн писала, что она не нашла информации о таких случаях, – Неро ухмыляется. – Думаю, я просто становлюсь демоном, вот и всё.   
– Не думаю, что став им, ты потеряешь всё человеческое, – говорит Данте, резко встаёт и отходит к бару, чтобы налить себе ещё выпить. Неро следует за ним.   
– Не хочешь, чтобы я пил? – Данте оборачивается.   
– Не знаю, – говорит Неро. – Может быть, я невовремя, но я тебя хочу.   
Данте косится на стакан, ставит его на стойку и дёргает Неро к себе. Тот немедленно лезет целоваться, запускает руки под одежду, отчаянно пытаясь раствориться в ощущениях. Данте позволяет. У него сбивается дыхание, он хрипло смеётся, когда Неро кусает его за шею.   
– Что смешного? – спрашивает Неро, расстёгивая на Данте штаны.   
– Подумал, что ты собираешься выполнить свою угрозу, – Данте пытается сделать со штанами Неро то же самое. Неро щурится, глядя в глаза Данте. Медленно проводит языком по губам и так же медленно говорит:   
– Если ты не против.   
Данте улыбается и лезет целоваться, не отвечая. Его руки мешают, Неро приходится перестать лапать Данте и перехватить его запястья у него за спиной. Данте снова смеётся и прогибается, подставляясь.   
– Пошли наверх, – говорит Неро.   
Данте ухмыляется и подтягивает штаны.

В комнате Неро обнимает его сзади, прижимаясь всем телом. Данте откидывает голову и говорит:   
– Ну?   
– Что? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Ты собираешься что-нибудь делать? Или, может быть, скажешь, что делать мне? – Данте снова ухмыляется. Неро суёт руку ему в штаны и дрочит.   
– Будешь выпендриваться, – говорит он, когда дыхание Данте становится шумным и неровным, – я испугаюсь и убегу.   
– Не верю, – хрипло говорит Данте. – Но сдаюсь.   
– Разденься, – шёпотом просит Неро, отпуская его. Раздевается сам и старается не застывать, пялясь на Данте.   
– Иди сюда, – говорит Данте.   
– Раскомандовался, – Неро запускает пальцы в его волосы, мягко тянет назад, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Данте облизывает губы и улыбается. Неро целует его шею, грудь, гладит по спине и бокам. Подталкивает к кровати. Данте ложится и выжидающе смотрит на Неро. Неро устраивается между его раздвинутыми ногами и наклоняется к члену. Когда он берёт в рот, Данте издаёт звук, больше всего напоминающий всхлипывание. Сделав несколько движений, Неро отвлекается, чтобы облизать палец. Осторожно надавливает на отверстие, внимательно глядя на лицо Данте. Тот шумно дышит и явно чего-то ждёт.   
– Всё в порядке? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Дурацкий вопрос, – Данте быстро облизывается. – Трахни меня.   
Неро улыбается и засовывает палец глубже. Внутри Данте горячий и мягкий. Неро снова берёт его член в рот. Данте стонет и говорит:  
– Если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе...  
Неро поднимает голову.   
– Я знаю.   
Он придвигается ближе. Данте поднимает ноги. Неро приставляет головку члена к его заднице и давит.   
– Двигайся, – требует Данте. Неро подчиняется. Тесно, горячо, сладко. Восхитительное ощущение. Неро чувствует, что вот-вот окончательно перестанет себя контролировать, и постанывает. Данте требует ещё. Неро пытается сказать, что сейчас кончит. Данте скалится, дрочит и подмахивает. Неро кончает. Это так хорошо, что почти больно. Данте жмурится и тоже кончает.   
Неро отстраняется, чтобы его член выскользнул из тела Данте. Непонятно, что делать теперь.   
– Иди сюда, – снова говорит Данте и отодвигается к краю кровати. Неро ложится рядом.   
– Всё прекрасно, – отвечает Данте на незаданный вопрос.   
Неро успокоенно вздыхает, кладёт руку ему на грудь и проваливается в сон. 

Он просыпается, когда Данте сильно прижимает его к стенке, ворочаясь во сне. В окно светит солнце. Неро пытается отпихнуть Данте, не разбудив. Тот просыпается.   
– Доброе утро, малыш, – говорит он и, наконец, даёт Неро выбраться. – Будешь вставать?   
– Угу, – Неро перелезает через него и потягивается. Тепло. Данте его разглядывает.   
– Что? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Ты мне нравишься, – Данте невинно улыбается.   
– Тогда постарайся не душить меня во сне, – Неро натягивает джинсы и уходит. Принимает душ и заказывает пиццу. 

Когда её привозят, Данте выходит из душа в одних штанах, вытирая мокрую голову.   
– Это провокация, – говорит Неро, сидя на столе.   
– Нет, – Данте выразительно смотрит на пиццу, на Неро и снова на пиццу. – Вот это – провокация.   
Отсмеявшись, Неро утягивает из коробки кусок.   
– Я хотел спросить ещё вчера, – задумчиво говорит Данте. – Но ты так быстро отключился.   
– О чём? – Неро напрягается.   
– Как тебе больше понравилось? – Данте безмятежно улыбается. – Сверху или снизу?   
– Это очень сложный вопрос, – серьёзно говорит Неро и отвлекается на еду, чтобы подумать. Потом он говорит:   
– Снизу проще. Сверху интереснее, – и вопросительно смотрит на Данте.   
– Меня устраивают оба варианта, – говорит Данте.   
Открывается дверь.   
– Привет, – говорит Леди деловым голосом. Неро оборачивается через плечо и тоже говорит "привет". У Леди усталый вид.   
– Во что ты хочешь меня втравить на этот раз? – недовольно спрашивает Данте.   
– Ни во что, – она подходит к столу и опускает на него газету. – Триш арестована по подозрению в убийстве.   
Становится очень тихо. Данте кладёт недоеденный кусок пиццы в коробку и берёт газету.   
– Но это же бред, – он поднимает глаза на Леди. – Зачем Триш убивать этого типа?   
Неро отбирает у него газету и наискосок читает статью. Убийство совершено около шести часов утра в особняке мистера Брэнсфилда. Убитый – крупный бизнесмен, известный меценат и общественный деятель, друг политиков и знаменитостей. Большая шишка. Смерть наступила в результате поражения электрическим током, следов борьбы не обнаружено, видеокамеры зафиксировали присутствие женщины. Подробности не разглашаются в интересах следствия.   
– Какого хрена Триш? – говорит Неро.   
– Понятия не имею, – говорит Леди. – Пару месяцев назад мы вместе работали на полицейское управление. Вероятно, кто-то из них узнал, что она может управлять электричеством.   
– Дерьмо, – говорит Данте.   
– Когда её арестовали? – спрашивает Неро.   
– В десять утра. Мы встречались в кафе.   
– То есть, час назад, – говорит Данте.   
– Дай сюда телефон, – говорит Неро. Данте бросает на него удивлённый взгляд, но переставляет аппарат поближе к Неро. Тот снимает трубку и набирает номер по памяти. После трёх гудков приятный женский голос говорит "алло".   
– Особняк Гоуди? – уточняет Неро.   
– Да.   
– Это Неро. Я хочу поговорить с леди Кэролайн.   
– Одну минутку, – говорит женщина. – Я узнаю, может ли она подойти.   
– Я подожду.  
Данте хмурится, глядя на Неро. Неро показывает ему кулак.   
– Я слушаю, – в голосе леди слышно беспокойство.   
– Здравствуйте, мэм, – вежливо говорит Неро. – Помните, я спрашивал, наймёте ли вы адвоката, если меня арестуют?   
– У тебя неприятности? – спрашивает леди.   
– Не у меня, – Неро не хочет объяснять по телефону. – Нам срочно нужен хороший адвокат.   
Неро слышит шорох – вероятно, леди Кэролайн листает записную книжку. Потом она говорит:  
– Лучше всех мистер Ли, – и диктует телефон. – Я позвоню ему и предупрежу.   
– Спасибо, – говорит Неро.   
– Не стоит благодарности, – вежливо говорит леди. Неро прощается и кладёт трубку.   
– Тебе не стыдно? – спрашивает Данте.   
– Нет. Совершенно, – говорит Неро и берёт кусок пиццы.   
– Что вы собираетесь делать? – спрашивает Леди.   
– Адвокат у Триш будет, – говорит Неро, прожевав. – Потом мы найдём настоящего убийцу и сдадим его полиции.   
– Гений сыска, – фыркает Данте и вдруг поднимается.   
– Леди, ты говорила, у тебя есть знакомые в полиции.   
Леди кивает.   
– Добудь мне описание той женщины, что была у этого Брэнсфилда, – Данте уходит наверх.   
– Ты что-нибудь понял? – спрашивает Леди у Неро. Тот пожимает плечами и говорит:   
– Потом пойму. Достань описание.   
Леди фыркает и уходит. 

К адвокату отправляется Данте. Неро остаётся в конторе – якобы для того, чтобы отвечать на звонки, но он понимает, что это из-за руки. Звонит Моррисон. Неро говорит, что Данте нет и дел по горло, но тот не хочет слушать. Неро думает, что Данте его пошлёт. Телефон звенит ещё раз. Незнакомый мужской голос спрашивает "Данте?" Неро отвечает, что его нет и спрашивает, что передать. Голос говорит:  
– Пусть перезвонит коллекционеру. Я решил его нанять.   
– Я ему передам, – говорит Неро. Его собеседник вешает трубку.   
Открывается дверь.   
– Ты сегодня популярен, – говорит Неро.   
– Брысь с моего места, – говорит Данте.   
Неро фыркает и уходит на диван. Отчитывается о звонках и спрашивает про адвоката.   
– Мозги у него работают как надо, – говорит Данте. – И вроде не жадный.   
Неро улыбается. Данте молчит, глядя в пространство.   
– Позвони коллекционеру, – напоминает Неро.   
Данте смотрит на телефон и морщится. Тот звенит.   
– Что за день?! – говорит Данте и снимает трубку. Неро не вслушивается в разговор, но догадывается, что это тот самый коллекционер. Данте кладёт трубку и говорит:  
– Надо найти Неван.   
– Кто это?   
– Демон, – Данте улыбается. – Женщина. Гитара. И оружие. Всё вместе.   
– Неплохо, – говорит Неро. – А как мы это будем делать?   
– Для начала нам нужен Моррисон, – Данте закидывает ноги на стол.   
– Понятно, – Неро ложится на диван и пытается читать. Время тянется бесконечно медленно. 

Моррисон приходит, когда уже начинает темнеть.   
– Работа мне не нужна, – говорит Данте.   
– Я видел газеты, – Моррисон садится на другой диван. – Тебе нужна информация. О чём?   
– Я ищу предмет. Гитару, – Данте прикрывает глаза и очень чётко описывает, что ему нужно. Моррисон внимательно слушает, а потом кивает.   
– Ещё что-нибудь? – спрашивает он.   
– Да, – говорит Данте. – Кому была выгодна смерть этого...  
– Брэнсфилда, – подсказывает Неро.   
– Куче народа, – говорит Моррисон. – Конкурентам, наследникам, тем, кому он испоганил жизнь.   
– А он поганил?   
– В газетах пишут далеко не всё, – Моррисон усмехается. – Брэнсфилд был тем ещё типом. Далеко не все его дела были законными, но никто не мог его прижать.   
– Очень интересно, – говорит Данте. – Мне нужен кандидат, способный связаться с демонами для достижения своей цели.   
Моррисон обещает сделать всё, что будет в его силах, и уходит.   
– Жрать хочу, – говорит Неро.   
Данте заказывает пиццу. Разговаривать не хочется и они ужинают молча.   
Потом Данте говорит:  
– Пойдём спать.   
Неро улыбается. Он понимает, что Данте имеет в виду. Данте улыбается в ответ. 

Неро кричит и стонет в подушку, прогибается и дёргается навстречу. Потом Данте говорит:  
– Спасибо, – и засыпает. Неро ухмыляется, перебирается через него и уходит в свою комнату.   
Ему снится Кирие. Она говорит:  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. 

Неро просыпается от того, что внизу звенит телефон. Он натягивает штаны, спускается и снимает трубку. Моррисон говорит:  
– Это насчёт гитары. Я нашёл несколько адресов. Записывай.   
Неро роется в ящиках стола Данте, находит там карандаш и пишет адреса на полях газеты.   
– Спасибо, – не удержавшись, он зевает. – Ещё какие-нибудь новости?   
– Пока нет, – Моррисон прощается.   
Неро принимает душ и отправляется в ближайшую забегаловку за сэндвичами. Когда он возвращается, Данте уже сидит за столом и пытается разобрать записи Неро.   
– Что это? – спрашивает он. Неро отвечает.   
– Прогуляемся, – говорит Данте. Неро смотрит вниз и вправо.   
– Эй, малыш, что случилось?  
Неро показывает ему правую ладонь, растопырив пальцы.   
– Ну так спрячь её, – предлагает Данте и тут же хмурится. – Или это может вызвать проблемы?   
Неро пожимает плечами и уходит в свою комнату. Рука становится человеческой на удивление легко.   
Когда он спускается, Данте разговаривает по телефону. По его коротким репликам нельзя понять почти ничего. Неро садится на стол. Данте хватает его за колено и ухмыляется. Неро молча показывает ему кулак. Данте подмигивает и говорит своему собеседнику "до свидания".   
– Ну?   
– Адвокат. Завтра утром Триш выпустят под залог. У тебя ещё остались деньги?   
Неро кивает.   
– Он уже ищет свидетелей. Говорит, что делает работу за полицейских.   
– А они что делают?   
– Дрочат? Разгадывают кроссворды? – Данте пожимает плечами.   
Неро улыбается и говорит:  
– Ты предлагал прогуляться.   
– Пошли, – Данте отпускает ногу Неро и встаёт. – Если нас кто-нибудь не найдёт, перезвонят попозже. 

Они бродят по лавочкам и мастерским до темноты. Данте спрашивает о электрогитаре. Фиолетовый корпус, нетипичные очертания, пижонский вид. Никто не слышал. Нет, конечно, если мистер оставит телефон, ему обязательно позвонят.   
Витрины музыкальных магазинов и товары, выставленные на продажу ростовщиками, сливаются перед глазами Неро в пёстрый бессмысленный фон.   
– Всё? – спрашивает он, когда они выходят из очередной лавочки.   
– Ещё один магазин, – говорит Данте.   
Пахнет йодом и помойкой, стены расписаны граффити. Стайка подростков курит на углу.   
На двери висит табличка "закрыто", но внутри горит свет. Данте стучит. Через минуту им открывает девочка лет двенадцати. У неё чёрные непрозрачные глаза и такие же чёрные волосы.   
– Мистер Хафт сегодня уже не работает, – её голос шуршит, как осенние листья.   
– Кто там, Сэдди? – спрашивает из глубины помещения старческий голос. – Клиенты?   
– Я не знаю, – говорит Сэдди, обернувшись и повысив голос. – Что вам нужно? – спрашивает она у Данте.   
– Хочу купить одну гитару.   
– Проходите, – с какой-то обречённостью Сэдди открывает дверь пошире и отступает с дороги. На ней длинное серое платье, больше похожее на ночную рубашку, и бледно-розовые шлёпанцы. За столом в середине комнаты сидит чернокожий человек в тёмных очках.   
– Мистер Хафт? – осведомляется Данте.   
– Да, это я, – соглашается человек.   
– Я хочу купить гитару.   
– С этим проблем нет, – негр широко улыбается. – Гитар тут достаточно. Какая вам нужна?   
– Мне нужна совершенно определённая гитара, – Данте в очередной раз описывает Неван. Хафт отрицательно качает головой.   
– Эта красотка к нам не заходила. Но если она явится, я обязательно ей передам – что и от кого, кстати? – полные губы растягиваются в улыбке.   
– Скажите ей, что Данте соскучился, – Данте ухмыляется.   
– Обязательно передам, – Хафт кивает.   
– Я бы оставил телефон на случай, если она заглянет.   
– Конечно, – говорит мистер Хафт. – Сэдди, запиши номер мистера Данте.   
Данте диктует. Девочка записывает. Потом Данте и Неро уходят.   
– Жуткий ребёнок, – Неро ёжится.   
– Слепца это не волнует, – равнодушно отвечает Данте. – Хочешь выпить?   
– Нет. Хочу есть.   
– Вон пиццерия. 

Вернувшись в офис, они застают там Леди. Она сидит на диване, прикрыв глаза.   
– Привет, – говорит Данте. – Новости?   
Леди открывает глаза.   
– Да. Распечатка кадров из видеозаписи – на столе, – говорит Леди. – Пока вас не было, звонил мистер Ли. Он нашёл свидетельницу, которая утверждает, что Триш не выходила из дому до девяти часов.   
– Хорошие новости, – Данте садится за стол и, забрав распечатки, закидывает на него ноги. Грустно улыбается, рассматривая изображения. Протягивает одно из них Неро:  
– Неван. На самом деле она выглядит получше. Волосы ярко-рыжие, глаза красноватые, кожа серая.   
Неро вглядывается в мутный снимок и удивляется, что Данте смог на нём что-то рассмотреть. Чёрное платье с широкой юбкой и глубоким декольте, длинные волосы – вот и всё, что видит Неро.   
– Ты её знаешь? – спрашивает Леди.   
– Почти так же долго, как тебя, – говорит Данте.   
Леди хмыкает.   
– Если это всё, то я пойду.   
– Спокойной ночи, – говорит Данте.   
Леди уходит. Данте зевает.   
– Хочешь спать? – Неро кладёт снимок на стол.   
– Нет, – Данте ухмыляется. – Хочу тебя трахнуть.   
Неро снимает плащ. 

У Данте горячие руки, а прикосновения и поцелуи отвлекают от дневного напряжения и вспышек боли в правом плече. Неро цепляется за Данте, как утопающий за соломинку.   
– Хочешь пойти наверх? – спрашивает Данте хриплым шёпотом.   
– Нет, – Неро прижимается к нему всем телом, гладит по спине. – У тебя слишком узкая койка.   
– Купи пошире, – усмехается Данте и снова лезет целоваться.   
После непродолжительной возни с одеждой Неро стоит, оперевшись ладонями на стол, а Данте трахает его, коротко постанывая при каждом толчке. Перед глазами Неро – россыпь почти одинаковых фигур Неван.   
– Отвлекаешься, – говорит Данте и хватает Неро за член. Неро всхлипывает и закрывает глаза. Теперь отвлекаться не на что. Волны удовольствия, смешанного с болью, прокатываются по его телу и накрывают с головой. Неро стонет, запрокидывает голову и прогибается, подставляя Данте задницу. Тот отстраняется, толчки становятся мелкими и неглубокими. Неро рычит. По столешнице скребут когти.   
– Сильнее, – требует Неро. – Прямо сейчас.   
Данте резко вбивается в его тело.   
– Хорошо, – говорит Неро. Голос звучит странно, но он не обращает на это внимания. Складывает руки на столе и опускает на них голову. Данте продолжает двигаться так же грубо. Неро нравится. Он урчит от удовольствия и коротко стонет. Наконец, Данте вставляет ему особенно сильно и останавливается, вздрагивая. Крепко сжимает пальцы на члене Неро и делает несколько резких движений. Неро кончает.   
Колени почему-то подгибаются. Данте опирается на стол одной рукой, другой продолжая поддерживать Неро. Слышно, как тяжело он дышит.   
– Пусти, – говорит Неро. Данте слушается. Неро плавно опускается на пол и теряет сознание. 

В себя он приходит лёжа на диване.   
– Это было познавательно, – говорит Данте.  
– Я превратился? – Неро чувствует, что смертельно устал.   
– Да, – Данте ухмыляется. – Меня, знаешь ли, чуть с ног не сшибло.   
– Извини, – Неро ухмыляется в ответ. – Я был не в курсе, что у тебя нет подобного опыта.   
– Теперь есть, – Данте окидывает Неро оценивающим взглядом. – Тебя наверх отнести или тебе и здесь неплохо?   
– Я сам, – Неро садится.   
– Смотри, не рухни по дороге, – Данте уходит наверх.   
Сил, на то, чтобы добраться до кровати, у Неро всё же хватает. 

Он просыпается, чувствуя присутствие в комнате.   
– Дай денег, – говорит Данте.   
– В шкафу, – Неро зевает и поворачивается к нему спиной.   
Стук дверцы, шорох, шуршание, тихий присвист.   
– Парень, да ты богач.   
– Отъебись, – говорит Неро.   
– Я тебя тоже люблю, – говорит Данте, опять стучит дверцей шкафа и уходит.   
Неро снова засыпает, чтобы проснуться только к полудню. 

Данте сидит за столом. Звенит телефон. Данте снимает трубку и почти сразу говорит "да, я слушаю".   
– Что там? – спрашивает Неро, когда он заканчивает разговор.   
– Звонила Сэдди. Сказала, что за Неван приходил ещё один человек. Он заплатил Хафту, чтобы тот молчал, но Хафт намекнул Сэдди, что с ней такого разговора не было. Вот она и позвонила.   
– Кто-нибудь другой может нам и не позвонить, – говорит Неро. – Она сказала, как выглядит конкурент?   
Данте пожимает плечами.   
– Невысокий. Круглая голова. Шляпа, серый костюм. Телефона не оставил, сказал, что зайдёт попозже.   
– Думаешь, он нам нужен?   
– Не он. Тот, на кого он работает. Кто-то достал Неван, как-то с ней договорился, но потом она удрала.   
– А почему все ищут гитару?   
– Потому что Неван сможет оставаться в своей основной форме столько, сколько ей позволил тот, кто её послал. А я бы на его месте, – Данте хмыкает, – не давал ей много времени.   
– Зачем ему тогда гитара?   
– Чтобы она никому не сказала, кто он.   
– Что будем делать?   
– Я прогуляюсь, а ты посиди на телефоне. Когда Триш проснётся, она позвонит.   
Неро хмыкает.   
– Она, наверное, хочет надрать задницу настоящему убийце.   
Данте смеётся и встаёт из-за стола.   
– Ещё бы.   
– Не могу её за это осуждать, – Неро садится на его место и кладёт ноги на стол. Данте окидывает его оценивающим взглядом, одобрительно ухмыляется и уходит. 

До вечера никто не звонит и не приходит. Неро читает и дремлет. Проголодавшись, заказывает пиццу. Данте появляется на пороге вслед за доставщиком.   
– На запах пришёл, – усмехается Неро.   
– Я устал, как собака, – жалуется Данте.   
– Ну так садись и отдыхай, – Неро садится на край стола.   
Данте плюхается на стул и берёт кусок пиццы.   
– Что ты узнал? – спрашивает Неро, когда с едой покончено.   
– Заказчик – шустрый парень. Он разослал ребят по всем лавочкам. То ли у него с полсотни шестёрок, то ли он нанял детективное агентство целиком. Парни все разные, все деловые и все, в отличие от нас, предлагали плату за информацию. Впрочем, им явно недоставало обаяния – иначе бы со мной не стали разговаривать.   
Неро ухмыляется.   
– А ты, значит, с ними просто поговорил.   
– Конечно, – Данте ослепительно улыбается. – Я же такой милый.   
Неро хмыкает.   
– Будешь спорить? – непристойным тоном интересуется Данте, разглядывая Неро.   
– Ты же уставший, – Неро щурится и потягивается.   
– Да, – Данте разводит руки в стороны. – Поэтому ты будешь обо мне заботиться.   
– Как именно? – уточняет Неро, слезая со стола.   
– Иди сюда, объясню, – говорит Данте. Неро ухмыляется и садится верхом на его бёдра. Интересуется:   
– Я не слишком тяжёлый?   
Данте тут же его обнимает. Проводит руками по спине, одна обхватывает талию, другая ложится на затылок.  
– Нет. По-моему, в самый раз, – Данте заставляет Неро наклониться, чтобы поцеловать. Привычное и приятное ощущение. Неро расслабляется. Не хочется никуда спешить. Они трогают друг друга, продолжая неторопливо целоваться. Возбуждение нарастает постепенно, Неро с наслаждением балансирует на грани между ясностью сознания и всепоглощающей похотью.   
За спиной скрипит дверь. Неро думает, что ему наплевать.   
– Привет, мальчики, – говорит Триш. Данте крепко обнимает Неро. Тот утыкается лицом ему в плечо.   
– Отлично выглядишь, – говорит Данте.   
Неро слегка отстраняется от него, чтобы обернуться к Триш и посмотреть. Она действительно выглядит отлично. То есть, как всегда.   
– Рад тебя видеть, – Неро улыбается.   
Триш подходит к ним вплотную и запускает пальцы в волосы Неро.   
– Я невовремя?   
– Ты же обещала позвонить, – говорит Данте.   
– Но решила, что лучше приехать, – Триш улыбается. – Не возражаете, если я присоединюсь?   
Неро сглатывает. Данте освобождает правую руку, левой продолжая придерживать Неро, и притягивает Триш поближе.   
– Не возражаете, – улыбка Триш становится совсем неприличной. Она наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Данте. Светлые волосы падают Неро на лицо. Он фыркает и откидывает голову. Потом наступает его очередь целоваться. Теперь фыркает Данте.   
– Надо закрыть дверь, – Триш выпрямляется.   
– А то ещё кто-нибудь придёт, – говорит Данте. – Если вы меня отпустите, я, так и быть, справлюсь с этой задачей.   
– Сиди, – Неро встаёт. Он вешает на дверь табличку "закрыто" и щёлкает символическим замком. Данте и Триш целуются, сбросив со стола коробку из-под пиццы. Взвизгивает молния.   
– Иди сюда, – Триш оглядывается на Неро. Когда он подходит, Данте отступает назад. У Триш нежная кожа. Гладкая, как шёлк. Неро осторожно прикасается к ней, боясь сделать больно.   
– Я знаю, ты можешь быть и посмелее, – Триш усмехается. Неро наклоняется и обхватывает губами её сосок. Триш издаёт низкий стон. Данте расстёгивает штаны на Неро и начинает ему дрочить.   
– Ох, – говорит Неро.   
– Ты торопишься, – Триш укоризненно смотрит на Данте.   
– Да, и у меня есть для этого веская причина, – хрипло говорит Данте.   
– Дайте мне раздеться, – говорит Триш. Неро выпрямляется и опирается на Данте. Тот стягивает с него футболку и спускает джинсы. Прижимается членом к заднице. Неро слегка приседает и медленно выпрямляется, с удовольствием слушая, как хрипло и прерывисто дышит Данте. Триш сбрасывает обувь и штаны. Без одежды она выглядит великолепно. Неро думает, что нужно сказать ей об этом.  
– Ты совершенна, – он не знает более подходящего слова.   
– Спасибо, – Триш прижимается к Неро всем телом. Его начинает трясти от возбуждения. Он всхлипывает и осторожно кладёт ладони на бёдра Триш. Она в упор смотрит на него и улыбается, а потом снова целует его – бесконечно долго. Данте за это время успевает избавиться от верхней части своего костюма и снова прижаться к Неро. Тот чувствует, как стучит сердце Данте. Наконец, Триш отстраняется и садится на стол.   
– Иди сюда, – говорит она Неро, раздвигая ноги. Неро приближается к ней, больше всего на свете боясь сделать что-нибудь не так. Триш улыбается и сама направляет его член. Внутри влажно, мягко и горячо. Неро нервно вздыхает и слегка подаётся вперёд, обнимая Триш. Она цепляется за его плечи и обхватывает его ногами.   
– А как же я? – спрашивает Данте обиженным голосом.   
– Тебе что, нечем заняться? – Неро откидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и двигается назад, почти полностью выходя из Триш и подставляя задницу Данте. Триш прикусывает губу и поднимает ноги повыше. Данте сплёвывает в ладонь, растирает слюну по члену и приставляет головку к заднице Неро.   
– Давай уже, – Неро расслабляется. Данте резко вторгается в него. Немножко больно, но Неро по инерции двигается вперёд, и волшебное ощущение, которое дарит ему тело Триш, отвлекает от боли. Данте берёт Триш за бёдра и плотно прижимается к Неро. Начинает двигаться, задавая ритм. Неро, зажатый между ним и Триш, может только подчиняться, но причин бунтовать нет – всё прекрасно. Триш улыбается и подставляет губы, когда он хочет её поцеловать. Данте покусывает его плечи и глухо рычит, иногда замирая.   
– Почему ты тянешь? – Неро прижимается затылком к его плечу.   
– Девушки любят долго, – отвечает Триш вместо Данте и ложится на стол, заставляя Неро наклониться следом. Он облизывает и посасывает её соски. Здравости рассудка хватает только на то, чтобы не кусаться. Триш глубоко вдыхает и издаёт протяжный низкий стон. Движения Данте, а значит, и Неро, становятся резче. Триш охает и коротко, нежно стонет.   
– Я больше не могу, – говорит Неро. Триш тянется к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Когда их губы встречаются, Неро накрывает оргазм. Данте и Триш держат его вместе, разделяя его наслаждение. Когда темнота отступает, а дыхание начинает восстанавливаться, он слышит хриплый голос Триш:   
– Отпусти его.   
– Только если он не будет падать, – слышно, что Данте улыбается.   
– Не буду, – говорит Неро. Данте отступает, позволяя ему выбраться. Неро ещё раз целует Триш, подтягивает штаны, отходит к бару, наливает себе виски и отворачивается. Данте и Триш возятся. Неро слышит влажные звуки, стоны, рычание и негромкое протяжное "ох". Он думает, что вежливее было бы уйти вовсе, но ему лень. Когда становится тихо, Неро оборачивается. Данте развалился на стуле с совершенно обессиленным видом. Триш сидит на столе, положив ногу на ногу.   
– Принесёшь нам выпить? – она безмятежно улыбается.   
– Конечно, – говорит Неро. – Вино, виски, пиво?   
– Вино, – говорит Триш. Данте кивает. Неро удивляется, но достаёт бокалы и наливает им вина.   
– Обними меня, – просит Триш, когда он приносит им выпивку. Неро садится рядом с ней и осторожно обнимает её. Триш делает глоток, ставит бокал и кладёт голову на плечо Неро.   
– Обалденная картинка, – Данте салютует им бокалом. Неро фыркает. Триш вздыхает, спрыгивает со стола и говорит:  
– Я в душ.   
– О чёрт, – говорит Данте. Неро не понимает. Триш уходит.   
– Это надолго, – поясняет Данте. Неро улыбается. 

Триш возвращается через полчаса.   
– Ты быстро, – Данте изображает удивление.   
– Моя очередь, – говорит Неро.   
– Эй, а я? – теперь Данте изображает возмущение и обиду.   
– Можешь составить мне компанию, – Неро пожимает плечами и подбирает с пола футболку.   
Триш хмыкает.   
– Вы рискуете сильно задержаться.   
– Не беспокойся, – Неро улыбается ей. – Я не стану отвечать на его домогательства.   
Триш смеётся. Данте надувается, но всё-таки идёт следом за Неро.   
Они торопливо моются, выпихивая друг друга из-под душа, обливаясь и хохоча. Получается быстро и весело. 

– Теперь можно и о делах, – говорит Триш, когда они возвращаются. Она сидит на столе, рядом стоит бутылка. Данте садится на свой стул, Неро тоже устраивается на столе.   
– Итак?.. – говорит Триш.   
Данте отчитывается о проделанной работе.   
– Что теперь? – спрашивает Неро. Звенит телефон. Триш снимает трубку, говорит "алло", "сейчас" и передаёт её Данте. Данте говорит "слушаю". Неро смотрит, как он хмурится, и надевает кобуру с Розой. Данте вешает трубку и говорит:   
– Звонила Сэдди. К ним пришёл парень, продал Хафту Неван и ушёл. Сэдди хотела нам позвонить, но тут же явился тот тип с круглой головой и выкупил гитару. Когда старик начал протестовать, вытащил пушку.   
– Вот говнюк! – говорит Неро.   
– Это ещё не всё, – Данте хмурится ещё больше. – Уходя, он ударил Сэдди так, что она потеряла сознание.   
Триш нехорошо щурится.   
– Пошли, – Данте встаёт и вешает за спину Ребеллион. Неро тоже берёт с собой меч.   
– Куда?   
– Для начала – к Хафту. 

Редкие уличные фонари почти не дают света, но Данте безошибочно находит нужную дверь и стучит. Им открывает сам Хафт.   
– Мы вызывали "скорую", – говорит он, впустив гостей. – Они сказали, что Сэдди нужно лежать.   
– Можно задать ей несколько вопросов? – вежливо спрашивает Триш. Данте озирается, его ноздри раздуваются, как у хищника, почуявшего добычу.   
– Пойдём, – говорит он Неро.   
– Встретимся в агентстве, – говорит Триш. 

Данте идёт быстро, как будто знает дорогу.   
– Ты что, след чуешь? – пытается пошутить Неро.   
– Да, – говорит Данте и переходит на бег. Неро следует за ним. 

След приводит их к мрачному особняку за городом. Высокий забор, чеканные ворота.   
– Полезем? – шёпотом спрашивает Неро.   
– Полезем, – Данте зло ухмыляется.   
Они легко перепрыгивают во двор, не оставляя на хищных зубцах ни клочка ткани. Тёмный парк полон шорохов. Данте легко идёт вперёд, к дому. Света в окнах нет.   
– Обойдём кругом, – говорит Данте.   
– Тсс, – Неро предупреждающе поднимает руку. Двери открываются, на высокое крыльцо выходит человек в костюме и шляпе. Останавливается, чтобы закурить.   
– Это он, – почти беззвучно говорит Данте. – Сэдди его хорошо рассмотрела.   
– Пойдём следом? – так же тихо спрашивает Неро.   
Данте качает головой и говорит:   
– Неван внутри.   
Они ждут, пока человек уйдёт, а потом обходят особняк по кругу. Света нет нигде. Неро видит открытую балконную дверь на третьем этаже.   
– Войдём? – предлагает он Данте. Тот кивает.   
– Держись крепче, – Неро обхватывает Данте за талию, тот сцепляет руки у него за спиной. Неро выбрасывает тень правой руки вверх, цепляется за балкон четвёртого этажа и подтягивается. Когда они оказываются там, где надо, Данте бесшумно спрыгивает на пол. Неро приземляется рядом с ним. Они пересекают комнату с роялем и выходят в совершенно тёмный коридор.   
– Куда теперь? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Вниз, – говорит Данте.   
Они проходят по коридору и спускаются по лестнице на первый этаж, никого не встречая. Неро чувствует присутствие демона. Данте озирается. Рука Неро начинает слабо светиться.   
– Теперь за мной, – говорит Неро. Потайная дверь замаскирована под одну из резных панелей. Они спускаются по узкой винтовой лестнице. Внизу ещё одна дверь, за которой – Неро чувствует – что-то происходит.   
– Подвинься, – говорит Данте. Неро вжимается в стену. Слишком тесно. Данте выбивает дверь, не тратя время на поиск замка. Неро не высовывается, рассудив, что или Данте разберётся сам, или ему потребуется помощь, а тогда неожиданное вмешательство будет эффективнее.   
– Чем обязан? – холодно осведомляется кто-то, кого Неро не видит. Неро становится любопытно. Он встаёт так, чтобы можно было смотреть, не показываясь.   
Посреди просторного зала нарисован круг. Знаки защиты, удержания и призыва Неро узнаёт даже на таком расстоянии. В центре круга на полу сидит женщина. Рыжие волосы закрывают лицо, в её позе чувствуется бессилие. Рядом стоит высокий человек. У него чёрные волосы и красивое презрительное лицо.   
– Хочу повидаться со старой знакомой, – беззаботно отвечает ему Данте, сделав несколько шагов в направлении Неван. Та поднимает голову. В блестящих глазах Неро видит вспышку надежды.   
– Данте, – страстно говорит она.   
– Привет, – Неро слышит, что Данте улыбается. – Давно не виделись.   
Неван с усилием поднимается на ноги и расправляет плечи. Человек зло щурит ярко-синие глаза, но его лицо быстро приобретает прежнее выражение.   
– Если б ты меня не продал, – с вызовом говорит Неван, – смотрел бы хоть каждый день.   
Неро знает, что она демон, но не может не восхищаться ею.   
– Прости, дорогая, – Данте дурашливо кланяется. – Мне очень хотелось есть.   
Неван презрительно фыркает и отворачивается. От резкого движения волосы взлетают, и Неро понимает, что её платье совершенно не закрывает грудь.   
– Ваш разговор окончен? – человек заламывает левую бровь. Неро хочется дать ему в морду.   
– Нет, но пока Неван обижается, мы можем познакомиться, – Данте с ухмылкой поворачивается к человеку.   
– Хозяин этого дома, Рубен Аррона, к вашим услугам, – с вызовом говорит человек.   
– Данте.   
– Не стану говорить, что мне очень приятно, – Аррона слегка наклоняет голову, будто извиняясь.   
– Как удачно, я тоже, – Данте откровенно валяет дурака. Неро прикусывает губу, чтобы не заржать.   
– Какого хрена вы спёрли Неван? – резко меняет тон Данте.   
– С чего вы взяли, что я её, как вы выражаетесь, спёр? – Аррона искренне удивлён. Неван резко разворачивается и пошатывается. Налетает на невидимую стену – границу круга – и поднимает голову ещё выше.   
– Он действительно меня украл, – чеканя слова, сообщает она Данте. – И заставил убить одного типа.   
– А потом ты удрала, – тепло говорит Данте. Неван смеётся.   
– Ещё бы! Мне не хотелось возвращаться к этому шовинисту.   
– Где ты успела набраться таких слов? – удивляется Данте.   
– От подружек твоего коллекционера, – Неван заигрывает с Данте. – Мне было очень скучно. Так что я развлекалась как могла.   
– А теперь у тебя, похоже, неприятности, – Неро кажется, что в голосе Данте он слышит сожаление.   
Неван недовольно поджимает губы и косится на Аррону. Тот безразлично наблюдает за разыгрывающейся перед ним сценой.   
– Вы поговорили? – равнодушно осведомляется он.   
– Тоже хотите высказаться? – с преувеличенной учтивостью спрашивает Данте.   
– Не горю желанием, – тонкие губы презрительно кривятся. – Если ваша в высшей степени значительная беседа подошла к концу, я предпочёл бы завершить мои дела с этой, гм, дамой.   
Неван напрягается и смотрит на Аррону с глухой ненавистью.   
– В таком случае хочу вам сообщить, что намерен вам помешать, – предупреждает Данте.   
– С какой стати, позвольте спросить, – холодный взгляд синих глаз упирается в Данте. Кулаки Неро сжимаются сами собой.   
– С той, что это я победил Неван много лет назад. И продал гитару, в которую она превратилась, моему знакомому коллекционеру. С условием, что он не станет её будить, а также передавать кому бы то ни было каким бы то ни было способом. Вы не имеете права ничего с ней делать.   
– Я делаю то, что считаю нужным, – резко говорит Аррона.   
– А меня не ебёт, что вы считаете нужным, – говорит Данте. – Убирайтесь, если хотите жить.   
– Мне странно слышать подобное от субъекта, который, во-первых, вломился в мой дом посреди ночи, а во-вторых имеет репутацию охотника на демонов, который никогда не убивает людей.   
– Я-то не убиваю. А вот она, – Данте кивает на Неван, – может. Вы сами этим воспользовались.   
– С радостью тебе помогу, милый, – мурлыкающим тоном сообщает Неван Данте. – Одно слово – и я подарю тебе его сердце.   
– Боюсь, у вас, сударыня, не получится покинуть пределы этого круга, – Аррона самодовольно улыбается. Неро прикидывает расстояние до него, до Неван, до ближайшего символа удержания, и решает, что может выпустить Неван. Марать руки об Аррону не хочется даже ему, а с одним демоном, к тому же ослабленным долгим заточением, они с Данте как-нибудь управятся.   
– А вы, – теперь Аррона обращается к Данте, – вряд ли станете спускать голодного злобного демона на беззащитного человека.   
– Ну, – Данте оценивающе смотрит на Аррону. – Не такого уж и беззащитного – раз вы сумели удержать слабую женщину.   
Неван фыркает. Неро шагает в дверной проём и стреляет в круг, целясь в символ удержания. Пули выбивают каменную крошку из пола, рикошет никого не задевает. Аррона реагирует мгновенно, откатываясь к стене, с которой хватает старинную шпагу. В его левой руке сам собой появляется пистолет. Судя по виду Арроны, он намерен продать свою жизнь как можно дороже.   
Неван сладострастно потягивается, подходит к Данте и медленно обнимает его.   
– Эй, без фокусов, – говорит Данте.   
– Я просто соскучилась, – говорит Неван. – Потом я сделаю с этим типом, что скажешь, но дай мне минуту.   
– Не надо с ним ничего делать, – говорит Данте. – Пусть его полиция ловит.   
– А если не поймают? – угрюмо спрашивает Неро.   
Данте пожимает плечами.   
– Думаю, в таком случае с ним будет разбираться кое-кто другой.   
Неро нехотя отступает в сторону, освобождая проход к лестнице. Несколько очень долгих секунд Аррона смотрит на Данте, легко обнимающего Неван, на Неро и на выход.   
– Идите, – говорит Неро. – Я вас не трону.   
– По вашему виду это сложно сказать, – Аррона усмехается.   
– Будете пиздеть – уебу, – Неро показывает ему свою лапу. Аррона невесело улыбается, вскидывает голову и гордо шествует к двери.   
– А если он нас запрёт? – спрашивает Неро, когда перестаёт слышать шаги на лестнице.   
– Пусть пробует, – ухмыляется Данте.   
– Данте, – Неван поднимает голову с его плеча. – Отпусти меня. Пожалуйста.   
– Не могу. Ты снова будешь убивать.   
– Нет, – говорит Неван. Её голос полон грусти. – Отпусти меня обратно. Домой.   
– Но здесь нет врат.   
– Я могу сделать, – Неро смотрит в пол. Неван отделяется от Данте и направляется к Неро. Протягивает руку для поцелуя или рукопожатия.   
– Мы незнакомы.   
Неро представляется и пожимает точёные ледяные пальцы. Полные губы растягиваются в улыбке. Неро думает, что Неван совсем не портит цвет её лица, а необычные глаза только добавляют своеобразного обаяния. Ещё он думает, что он извращенец.   
– Хватит строить глазки моему парню, – говорит Данте.   
– О, – Неван оборачивается к Данте, не отнимая руки. – Рада за вас.   
– Неро, выстави её отсюда, пока она тебя не изнасиловала, – советует Данте. – Тебе вряд ли понравится результат.   
Неван разворачивается к Данте, всё-таки убирая руку, и недовольно шипит. Данте показывает ей язык. Неро смешно.   
Неван подплывает к Данте и закидывает руку ему на плечо.   
– И ты даже не хочешь узнать подробности?   
– Хочу, – говорит Данте.   
– Отойдите от круга, – говорит Неро. – Мне нужно посмотреть, что тут можно сделать.   
Данте и Неван удаляются в тень у стены. Неро рассматривает знаки на полу, пытаясь по памяти перестроить схему необходимым образом.   
– Так как насчёт подробностей? – спрашивает Данте у Неван.   
– Ему пришлось мне всё рассказать, чтобы я сделала то, что нужно, – с удовольствием говорит Неван. – Иначе даже его схема не сработала бы.   
Неро озирается по сторонам. У стены стоит длинный стол, уставленный всякой всячиной. Свечи, воск, банки с краской, толчёным мелом и солью, кисти на любой вкус, ножи и прочая хрень.   
– Этот тип – настоящий художник, – ворчит Неро себе под нос, выбирая нож попрочнее.   
– Я тебя внимательно слушаю, – говорит Данте Неван.   
– Мне тоже интересно, – говорит Неро. – А работать придётся много.   
– Сплетничать некрасиво, но не поделиться с вами информацией было бы неблагодарно, – мурлычет Неван. Пока Неро отскребает с пола лишние знаки, она говорит. Три года назад приёмный сын Арроны погиб в автокатастрофе – по крайней мере, такова официальная версия. На самом деле молодой человек покончил с собой, чтобы не попасть в тюрьму за хранение наркотиков и покушение на убийство. Подробности Неро пропускает мимо ушей, но в его смерти виноват Брэнсфилд. Доказать это законным путём у Арроны не было никакой возможности, поэтому он и решил разобраться с ним творчески. Подключив к делу демона. Если бы копы не вцепились в Триш, а Данте – в это дело, им не к чему было бы подкопаться.   
– И что, – спрашивает Данте у Неван. – Ты считаешь, он поступил правильно?   
Неро отрывается от работы, чтобы посмотреть на них. Неван покусывает губы, глядя в сторону, а потом переводит взгляд на Данте.   
– Я никогда никого не любила, – признаётся она. – А Аррона любил мальчика. Не знаю, как именно. На его месте я поступила бы так же, – короткий грудной смешок. – Если не хуже.   
Данте понимающе ухмыляется.   
– Но я всё равно рада, что ты поставил его на место, – Неван снова обнимает Данте.   
– Какая же ты приставучая, – говорит тот, не пытаясь, впрочем, отстраниться. Неро начинает соскребать следующий символ.   
– Если меня не бить, я очень мила, – парирует Неван.   
Окончательно поняв схему, Неро подключает к работе Данте и Неван. Все вместе они справляются за час. Потом Неро сметает пыль в сторону и рисует новые знаки.   
– Готово, – он пытается утереть пот со лба, но вместо этого размазывает по лицу грязь.   
– Спасибо, – Неван улыбается и счастливо вздыхает. Она прижимает ладонь к груди Данте. Его глаза расширяются, как от боли. Неро уже готов прыгнуть, но Данте предупреждающе поднимает руку, останавливая его.   
– Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Оставляю подарок на память, – Неван с безмятежной улыбкой занимает место в центре круга. Неро призывает Ямато и вонзает острие в границу круга. Алое свечение пробегает по линиям, становится ярче.   
– Счастливо оставаться, – говорит Неван. Свет становится нестерпимо ярким, столбом бьёт из пола в потолок, скрывая её. Неро считает до трёх и выдёргивает катану. Свет нехотя гаснет. Неван исчезла.   
– Ямато! – орёт кто-то громовым голосом.   
– Мистер Аррона, вероятно, обвинил бы их в неуместности, – говорит Данте, доставая Ребеллион из-за спины. Помещение быстро заполняется демонами. Они лезут отовсюду – из стен, пола, потолка. Неро превращается и орудует двумя мечами одновременно. Данте размахивает Ребеллионом, раздавая удары, но демоны атакуют со всех сторон. Неро задевают несколько раз, раны закрываются почти мгновенно, но от кровопотери и усталости кружится голова.   
– Держись, малыш, – кричит Данте и превращается. Неро думает, что так он тоже неплохо выглядит. Теперь Данте не только рубит демонов, но и бьёт электричеством, если они подбираются к нему слишком близко. Вокруг Неро образовывается немного свободного пространства. Он тяжело опирается на Королеву и переводит дыхание, а потом снова бросается в бой.   
Когда они заканчивают, он едва держится на ногах, а пола не видно от тел, ошмётков и пятен слизи.   
– Пойдём, герой, – говорит Данте, возвращаясь в человеческий вид.   
– Сейчас, – Неро убирает оружие. Ноги подкашиваются, и он падает на одно колено.   
– Хочешь проверить круг? – спрашивает Данте. Неро кивает.   
– Посмотри вон там, – даже говорить тяжело. – В центре.   
Данте разбрасывает останки демонов кончиком Ребеллиона и говорит:   
– Сюда будто из дробовика стреляли. Ни одной целой линии.   
– Очень хорошо, – говорит Неро и пытается встать. Данте убирает меч, подходит и поднимает его на руки.   
– Пусти, – вяло протестует Неро.   
– Не пущу, – говорит Данте. Неро закрывает глаза. 

Он открывает их, когда они оказываются вне особняка. Неро думает, что теперь он сможет идти.   
– Пусти, – снова говорит он.   
– Начнёшь падать – поймаю, – обещает Данте и ставит его на ноги. Свежий воздух бодрит.   
– Что она с тобой сделала? – спрашивает Неро.   
Данте показывает ему круглую пластинку, похожую на янтарную.   
– Оставила подарок на память. Здесь часть её силы.   
Неро усмехается.   
– Пойдём домой, – говорит Данте. Неро понимает, что он тоже устал, и соглашается:  
– Пойдём. 

Триш спит, свернувшись калачиком на диване.   
– Тсс, – говорит Данте.   
– Я вас слышу, – Триш плавно встаёт и потягивается.   
– Я спать, – говорит Неро.   
– Значит, рассказывать будет Данте, – Триш с ухмылкой снимает с плеча Данте рыжий волос. – С кем это ты обнимался?   
Данте закатывает глаза.   
– Спокойной ночи, – Неро ухмыляется и сваливает, оставив их наедине. 

Он просыпается, когда солнце уже клонится к закату. Данте сидит внизу.   
– Ну? – спрашивает Неро. Данте ухмыляется и потягивается.   
– Придушу, – говорит Неро.   
– И тогда точно ничего не узнаешь, – самодовольно сообщает Данте.   
– Рассказывай, – Неро садится на стол перед ним. Данте долго смотрит на него, прежде чем начать говорить.   
– С Триш сняты все обвинения, а мистер Ли получил свой гонорар.   
– Аррона?   
Данте фыркает и пытается удержать смех, но у него не получается.   
– Эй, – говорит Неро.   
– Аррона решил, что ему нужно развеяться. Так что пару часов назад укатил в круиз. В компании Триш.   
– Чего?!  
Данте пожимает плечами и снова ухмыляется.   
– Она потребовала от него возмещения морального ущерба. Он предпочёл решить дело миром. Триш пожелала кругосветное путешествие, – Данте делает паузу. Неро пытается осмыслить сказанное им.   
– Мне она сказала, что её ждёт самый длинный шоппинг в жизни. Мне кажется, такое возмещение её вполне устраивает.   
Неро смеётся до слёз.   
– Бедный Аррона, – выговаривает он сквозь смех.   
– По-моему, он получил по заслугам, – Данте пожимает плечами. – Кстати, он прислал нам гонорар. Твоя доля, – Данте выкладывает на стол пухлую пачку денег.  
– За что?   
– За зачистку бардака в его подвале. А какой-то анонимный благодетель открыл счёт в банке на имя Сэдди.   
– Мистер Аррона рискует разориться, – Неро пересчитывает деньги.   
– Если верить Моррисону, ему это не грозит, – Данте улыбается.   
Звенит телефон. Данте снимает трубку и слушает. Потом он говорит:  
– Нет, это по-прежнему не похоронное бюро, – и кладёт трубку.

Часть четвёртая: **Расплата**

Работы нет. Никто не приходит – даже демоны, требовавшие Ямато или взывавшие к Данте, оставляют их в покое.   
Данте и Неро трахаются каждый день – во всех возможных позах, которые приходят им на ум, и во всех подходящих местах, какие только можно найти в здании агентства.   
Всё равно скучно. Данте звонит Моррисону, но тот говорит, что работы нет.   
Данте и Неро напиваются в стельку и разговаривают о том, о чём Неро не стал бы говорить на трезвую голову никогда в жизни. Утром ни один из них не может вспомнить сути разговора, но каждый старается не смотреть другому в глаза. Наконец Данте не выдерживает и говорит:  
– Всё в порядке.   
Неро кивает, встаёт с дивана и садится на стол.   
Телефон не звенит. 

Каждое утро Неро прислушивается к собственному телу и равнодушно отмечает изменения. 

Однажды Неро трахает Данте, нагнув над столом. Данте вертит задницей, спрашивает:  
– Это всё, на что ты способен? – и смеётся. Когда Неро отводит бёдра с намерением засадить ему как следует, звенит телефон.  
– Возьми трубку, – хрипло говорит Неро, остановившись.   
– Блядь, – говорит Данте. – Как невовремя.   
Неро выравнивает дыхание и снимает трубку сам.   
– Они похитили Сэдди, – Хафт чуть не плачет.   
– Кто? – спрашивает Неро, мягко подталкивая Данте в спину. Тот отодвигается, корчит Неро недовольную рожу и подтягивает штаны.   
– Я не знаю, мистер?..   
– Неро.   
– Я их не видел. Я слышал, как Сэдди кричала. Пожалуйста, мистер Неро, – старик всё-таки начинает плакать.   
– Мы приедем, – говорит Неро и кладёт трубку.   
– Что там? – Данте надевает плащ.   
– Это Хафт. Он говорит, Сэдди украли, – Неро застёгивает штаны. Прятать плечо некогда.   
– И ты считаешь, что мы должны всё бросить и немедленно бежать её спасать? – Данте пытается изобразить удивление.   
– Мне кажется, мы им немного задолжали, – говорит Неро, вешая Королеву за спину.   
Данте ухмыляется и берёт со стойки Ребеллион.

– Открыто, – говорит Хафт на стук.   
Данте толкает дверь, Неро входит следом за ним.   
В маленьком торговом зале разгром – гитары валяются на полу, стойки сломаны. Присвистнув, Данте говорит:  
– Да тут целое сражение было.   
Неро думает, что Хафту понадобится помощь, чтобы навести тут порядок.   
– Сэдди сопротивлялась, – голос старика дрожит. – Изо всех сил. Бедная девочка, – он снова начинает плакать, опустив локти на стол и спрятав лицо в ладонях.   
– Кто это может быть? – спрашивает Данте.   
– Демоны, – с трудом выговаривает Хафт. – Мистер Данте, я думаю, это были демоны.   
– Сэдди что-нибудь говорила? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Да. Я попытаюсь рассказать, – Хафт тяжело вздыхает. – Сначала раздался грохот и визгливый хохот. Сэдди закричала "демоны" и схватила меня за руку. Потом её, наверное, оттащили. Потом вошёл человек – по крайней мере, я думаю, что это был человек – от которого сильно пахло больницей. Сэдди крикнула, что он рыжий. Потом был звук удара. Тот человек – у него был тихий, нежный, но всё-таки мужской голос – сказал "Мне нужна только твоя кровь, девочка. Совсем немного". Потом он рассмеялся. Я попытался встать, но меня ударили по плечу так, что рука отнялась, – Хафт снова плачет.   
– Понятно, – говорит Данте и поворачивается к двери.   
– Мы её найдём? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Обязательно, – говорит Данте. 

– Ты соврал? – уточняет Неро на улице.  
– Ещё не знаю, – Данте нюхает воздух. – Действительно, больница.   
– Опять пойдём по следу или будем обнюхивать всех рыжих? – усмехается Неро.   
Данте отрицательно качает головой.   
– Думаю, я знаю, где его искать, – он уверенно направляется в сторону портовых складов. Неро идёт следом. 

Данте останавливается перед железным ангаром. Неро втягивает носом ветер, но не чувствует ничего, кроме запаха йода.   
– Здесь, – говорит Данте и выбивает дверь ногой. Демоны валятся с потолка и выскакивают из земляного пола. Почти ничего не видно, но Неро успевает заметить двух человек у дальней стены – стоящего взрослого и сидящего на стуле ребёнка. Неро хочется думать, что ребёнок – это Сэдди.   
– Иди вперёд, – кричит Данте, расшвыривая демонов круговым движением Ребеллиона.   
Неро разогревает Королеву и прорубается сквозь толпу монстров, не задерживаясь ни на секунду.   
Взрослый смеётся. Включается свет, который после темноты кажется ослепительным. Проскочив мимо двух пугал, Неро видит, что человек одет в светлый костюм, а волосы у него рыжие. Сэдди – теперь Неро не сомневается в том, что это она – не шевелится. Пугала, бессмысленно прыгающие вокруг, начинают подбираться к ней.  
– Неплохо, неплохо, – человек насмешливо аплодирует. – Посмотрим, успеете ли вы.   
Он снова смеётся, швыряет в лицо Неро какую-то тряпку и убегает через едва заметную дверь. Тряпка на лету превращается в сеть. Неро отчаянным прыжком уклоняется от неё, сбивает пугало, заносящее лезвие над девочкой, и останавливается рядом с ней.   
– Сэдди, – зовёт он, отбивая атаку очередного демона. – Сэдди!  
Девочка не слышит. Неро некогда выяснять, что с ней. Он убирает меч за спину, подхватывает Сэдди левой рукой и взлетает под потолок, уцепившись тенью правой за балку.   
Пристроив девочку на скрещении металлических брусьев, он проверяет наличие пульса и облегчённо вздыхает. Сэдди жива. Продолжая её придерживать, Неро достаёт Розу и расстреливает демонов, прыгающих внизу.   
– Неплохо устроился, – кричит Данте, укладывая двоих одним ударом. – Меня не задень, снайпер.   
Неро смеётся и продолжает стрелять. Через несколько минут бой заканчивается.   
– Ну и как ты собираешься спускаться? – спрашивает Данте, глядя на Неро снизу вверх.   
– Вот так, – Неро берёт Сэдди на руки и спрыгивает на пол. Сэдди открывает глаза.   
– Привет, – говорит Неро. Сэдди слабо улыбается и снова закрывает глаза.   
– Я потом всё расскажу, – едва слышно говорит она.   
– Конечно, – говорит Данте. 

Они возвращаются в магазинчик Хафта.   
– Куда её положить? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Что с ней? – Хафт встаёт из-за стола, тяжело опираясь на руки, и охает.   
– Я вызову врача, – Данте идёт к столу, на котором стоит телефон.  
– Не надо, – говорит Сэдди, открывая глаза. – Со мной всё будет в порядке.   
– Как скажете, леди, – усмехается Данте.   
– Сэдди! – с нежностью восклицает Хафт.   
– Всё в порядке, – повторяет Сэдди. – Отнесите меня наверх, пожалуйста. Я скажу, куда.   
Неро относит Сэдди в маленькую комнату на втором этаже и укладывает на кровать.   
– Может, принести что-нибудь? – он чувствует себя смущённым.   
– Нет, спасибо, – Сэдди качает головой. – Слушайте.   
Неро оборачивается. На пороге стоит Данте.   
Неро садится на пол рядом с кроватью Сэдди. Данте стоит у двери, прислонившись к стене. Сэдди рассказывает.   
Её отец был слабым демоном, сбежавшим из своего мира, где его никто и в грош не ставил, а мать – далёким потомком жрицы, с помощью которой легендарный демон-рыцарь Спарда закрыл врата в мир демонов.   
– Опять, – говорит Данте и машет рукой, когда Неро непонимающе смотрит на него. – А куда они потом делись?  
Сэдди вздыхает.   
– Когда моя мама узнала, кто папа на самом деле, она сошла с ума. И попыталась убить нас обоих. Отец привёз меня в этот город, а потом его убили демоны.   
Неро не знает, что сказать. Сэдди не плачет, но ему всё равно хочется её утешить. Он осторожно накрывает тонкие пальчики своей лапой. Сэдди слабо улыбается и слегка пожимает его кисть.  
– Тот, кто тебя похитил, взял твою кровь? – спрашивает Данте.   
Сэдди кивает.   
– Я знаю, зачем она нужна. Бейли много болтал.   
– Бейли? – переспрашивает Неро.   
– Он сказал, что его зовут Бейли. Сказал, что служит великому демону.   
– Он назвал имя? – спрашивает Данте.  
– Я не уверена, что настоящее. Тартхак. Бейли сказал, что у его хозяина большие планы.   
– Это мы ещё посмотрим, – Данте ухмыляется. – А вы, леди, выздоравливайте.   
Неро поднимается на ноги.   
– Спасибо, – говорит Сэдди. 

– Блядь, – говорит Данте, переступая порог агентства.   
– Что? – Неро чуть не налетает на него и быстро осматривается. Меча Спарды нет. Звенит телефон.   
Данте мгновенно оказывается рядом со столом и рывком снимает трубку. Слушает, а потом зло говорит:  
– Увидимся, мистер Бейли, – и с силой опускает трубку на рычаг.   
– Что он сказал? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Что если я хочу вернуть меч своего отца, мне стоит посетить остров Дессин, – Данте морщится. – Опять кто-то хочет открыть врата в ад.   
– Ты же жаловался, что тебе скучно, – Неро пожимает плечами и подходит к Данте. – Сейчас поедем или утром?   
– Утром, – Данте сильно обнимает его. 

Неро просыпается от настойчивого телефонного перезвона. Он перебирается через Данте, натягивает штаны и спускается вниз. Телефон продолжает звенеть. Неро снимает трубку. Это оказывается портной, который сообщает, что заказ мистера Неро готов.   
– Я заеду через час, – Неро решает, что успеет съездить до того, как Данте проснётся.   
Тёмно-синий кожаный плащ с декоративными "крыльями" отлично скрывает то, что правое плечо Неро значительно выше левого. Под плащом с лёгкостью умещается кобура с Розой, и он совершенно не сковывает движений.   
– Спасибо, – говорит Неро.   
– Я горд своим творением, – говорит портной.   
Неро расплачивается и уходит. 

Когда он возвращается в "Девил Мэй Край", Данте сидит за столом и ест пиццу. При виде Неро он делает большие глаза, кашляет и смеётся.   
– Что?! – спрашивает Неро.   
– Ты похож, – Данте продолжает ржать, – на легендарного тёмного рыцаря! Только рогов не хватает.   
– Урод, – Неро обречённо качает головой.   
– Я попросил Леди организовать нам транспорт, – Данте вытирает рот и стряхивает с себя крошки.   
– Она опять разведёт тебя на бабки, – говорит Неро, снимая шедевр портновского искусства.   
Данте пожимает плечами и говорит:  
– Извини.   
Неро смотрит на него и заставляет себя улыбнуться.   
– Будешь? – Данте кивает на пиццу.   
Неро смеётся.   
– Ты так трогательно извиняешься, что я не могу отказаться, – он садится на стол и тянет коробку к себе. 

Леди звонит через полчаса.   
– Возьмёшь с собой чемодан? – спрашивает Неро, когда Данте кладёт трубку.   
– Хорошая идея, – говорит Данте. – Я возьму всё.   
Неро не понимает, о чём он, но кивает. 

На борту яхты, взятой Леди напрокат, Данте говорит Неро:  
– Пойдём в каюту.   
Неро удивлённо моргает.   
– Потом может быть не до этого.   
Теперь удивлённо моргает Леди. Неро хмыкает и говорит Данте:  
– Пойдём.   
Они трахаются, как сумасшедшие. Неро кричит, забыв обо всём. Данте рычит и стонет, прижимаясь лбом к груди Неро.   
Дорога до острова занимает несколько часов, так что они успевают выспаться.   
– А я уже собиралась вас будить, – говорит Леди, глядя в сторону берега.   
– Как видишь, мы проснулись сами, – Данте довольно улыбается. 

Они высаживаются на пустынной пристани. От маленького порта дорога ведёт в сторону тропического леса. Никого не встретив, они проходят мимо полуразрушенных домов.   
– Может, останешься здесь? – спрашивает Данте у Леди. Та фыркает и поправляет базуку.   
– Как хочешь, – говорит Данте.   
Они идут дальше.   
В лесу из-под земли выскакивает несколько ассаултов.   
– Давно не виделись, – Данте ухмыляется. Леди стреляет. Демонов хватает минуты на две.   
– Слишком просто, – говорит Данте.   
– Посмотрим, что дальше, – говорит Неро. Леди перезаряжает пистолеты. 

Через час они выходят к городку, который кажется нарисованным на фоне ослепительно синего неба и сочной тропической зелени. По периметру стоят пулемётные вышки.   
– Интересно, они станут стрелять? – Неро спрашивает, не ожидая ответа.   
– Проверим, – говорит Данте и идёт вперёд. Пулемёты молчат. Неро и Леди идут следом за Данте. Неро думает, что если пулемётчики всё-таки решат их остановить, нужно будет прикрыть Леди.   
Им дают подойти к городу. На въезде стоит джип с очередным пулемётом на крыше, развёрнутым в сторону леса.   
– Проблемы с демонами? – осведомляется Данте у смуглого человека в зелёной форме.   
Тот угрюмо кивает и спрашивает, подозрительно рассматривая их компанию:  
– Как вы прошли?   
Данте разводит руками.   
– Мы профессиональные охотники на демонов. Похоже, тут есть для нас работа.   
Леди улыбается и красноречиво поправляет базуку. Неро отводит правую руку за спину.   
– Идите на площадь. В президентском дворце сейчас штаб. Мы на военном положении из-за этих тварей.  
– Нам понадобится пропуск или что-нибудь в этом роде? – уточняет Неро.   
– Сейчас, – офицер ухмыляется. Пишет их имена на листке, вырванном из блокнота, прибавляет слово "пропустить", подчёркивает его два раза и размашисто расписывается.   
Эта предосторожность оказывается кстати – по дороге к площади их дважды останавливают вооружённые патрули. Мирных жителей на улицах нет. Когда Леди спрашивает у очередного солдата, из-за чего так, он отвечает:  
– Никто не хочет высовываться лишний раз, мэм. Вы найдёте тут много работы. 

– И тут фонтан, – говорит Данте, когда они выходят на площадь.   
– Традиция? – предполагает Неро.   
Президентский дворец выглядит так, будто его долго и старательно обстреливали со всех сторон, а потом наскоро покрасили. Часовые у двери спрашивают, что им нужно. Леди молча суёт им бумажку.   
– К кому и по какому делу? – пропускать их не торопятся.   
– А кто у вас тут главный? – спрашивает Данте с наглой ухмылкой. Неро думает, что сейчас их попробуют расстрелять или, как минимум, пошлют подальше, но часовой отвечает:  
– Генерал Арьеда. Он принял на себя обязанности главы государства, когда президент не смог защитить наш остров от нашествия демонов.   
– Похвальная ответственность, – хмыкает Данте. – Вот к нему-то мы и направляемся.   
– Он будет рад нас видеть, не сомневайтесь, – оказывается, Леди умеет очаровательно улыбаться.   
– Проходите, – ворчит часовой, отступая в сторону.   
Внутреннее убранство дворца, вопреки ожиданиям, не поражает роскошью.   
Они поднимаются на второй этаж. Перед дверью в кабинет стоят очередные часовые. С ними разговаривает Леди. В результате их пропускают в приёмную, где за огромным столом сидит хорошенькая секретарша.   
Вот здесь – роскошно. Толстенный ковёр на полу скрадывает звук шагов, на стене висит огромная картина, изображающая эпическое кораблекрушение, окно во всю стену наполовину закрыто портьерами.   
– Я о вас доложу, – девушка поднимается из-за стола. На ней белая полупрозрачная блузка и юбка, такая короткая, что виден верхний край чулок. Данте провожает её задумчивым взглядом.   
– А неплохо устроился этот Арьеда, – говорит он, когда за ней закрывается дверь кабинета.   
Леди хмурится. Неро фыркает. Данте делает невинное лицо.  
Через пять минут секретарша открывает перед ними дверь и говорит:  
– Проходите. 

– Добрый день, – из-за стола, который даже больше, чем стол в приёмной, поднимается грузный человек в военной форме.   
– Добрый день, – беззаботно говорит Данте.   
– Вы хотите что-нибудь, – Арьеда делает паузу, будто подбирая слово, – выпить?   
– Нет, спасибо, – говорит Данте. Арьеда кивает секретарше, та выходит.   
– Садитесь, – снова пауза, – пожалуйста.   
Леди опускается на стул прямо перед столом и кладёт ногу на ногу. Данте и Неро занимают кресла чуть подальше. Арьеда тоже садится.   
– Я солдат, а не политик, – сразу же начинает он. – Поэтому заранее прошу меня извинить, если я покажусь вам невежливым. Наша страна переживает сейчас трудные времена. Вы появились более, чем вовремя. Я желаю заключить с вами контракт на полное уничтожение демонов, терроризирующих остров Дессин. Казна была растрачена предыдущим правителем нашего государства, но я заплачу столько, сколько понадобится, даже если мне придётся пожертвовать для этого собственными средствами.   
– Ущерб за счёт заказчика, – говорит Неро.   
– Разумно, молодой человек, очень разумно, – Арьеда кивает. У него волосы цвета соли с перцем, смуглая кожа и пышные усы.   
Леди называет сумму.   
– Умножьте на три, – говорит Данте.   
Арьеда облегчённо вздыхает.   
– Столько у меня найдётся.   
– Ещё нам понадобится транспорт, – говорит Данте.   
– И боеприпасы, – добавляет Леди.   
– С транспортом проблем нет, а боеприпасов у нас и так не хватает.   
– Ты в пролёте, – хмыкает Данте. Леди говорит:  
– Это просто значит, что я буду экономить патроны.   
– Вы знаете, откуда они лезут? – спрашивает Неро.   
Арьеда кивает на карту, лежащую перед ним. Все подаются вперёд. Очертания острова напоминают стилизованное изображение сердца. Арьеда объясняет, что эпицентр бедствия находится в городе, расположенном в паре часов езды от столицы. Мирных жителей там не осталось вовсе, а демоны приходят именно оттуда.   
Данте кивает.   
– А откуда они взялись, вы знаете? – уточняет Неро. Арьеда яростно хмурится.   
– Знаю, – говорит он сквозь зубы. – Там жил учёный. Доктор Лессеф. Считалось, что он археолог, изучает историю острова. Две недели назад возле его дома стали появляться демоны. Народ потребовал у него ответа, но он поджёг дом и застрелился. Его помощник пропал без вести – полиция полагает, что доктор убил его и уничтожил улики. Любовница Лессефа сбежала.   
– Что-нибудь ещё?   
Арьеда фыркает в усы и закуривает сигару. Данте отмахивается от дыма.   
– Это могут быть бабьи сплетни, но поговаривали, что она сама демон, – Арьеда откидывается на спинку своего кресла и пускает дым в потолок.   
– Опишите её, – предлагает Данте.   
– Она называла себя Элеонорой Уэлдон. Рост – пять футов семь дюймов, светлые волосы, синие глаза. Загорелая кожа – как и у всех здесь. Я видел её два или три раза. От неё пахло клубникой.   
"Нелл", – думает Неро и спрашивает:  
– А помощник?  
– Подожди, – говорит Данте. – Сами-то вы что думаете про мисс Уэлдон?   
Арьеда пожимает плечами.   
– Я никогда не видел более привлекательной женщины. Если она действительно демон, вам следует быть осторожными.  
Данте кивает.   
– Помощник доктора – молодой человек по имени Джонатан Батлер. Он не местный, приехал с континента. Рыжий, не очень высокий, – Арьеда морщится. – Штатский, если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду.   
– Я понимаю, – кивает Данте. – А вы ничего не знаете о человеке по имени Бейли?   
– Нет, – быстро говорит Арьеда. Слишком быстро.   
– Всё ясно, – Данте встаёт. – Пошли работать.   
– Селина вызовет лейтенанта Отеро, он снабдит вас всем необходимым, – Арьеда снимает трубку телефона.   
Данте, Леди и Неро выходят в приёмную.   
Лейтенант Мигель Отеро появляется через две минуты.   
– Мне понадобится мотоцикл, – говорит Леди.   
– Два, – уточняет Данте.   
– А я, значит, пойду пешком, – ухмыляется Неро.   
– Нет, – говорит Данте. – Ты поедешь со мной.   
– У вас будут мотоциклы, – Отеро улыбается. 

Они получают транспорт и останавливаются на перекрёстке.   
– Как будем действовать? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Я займусь ближайшими окрестностями, – говорит Леди.   
– А мы прокатимся к дому доктора Лессефа, – говорит Данте и внимательно смотрит на Неро. – Ты тоже думаешь, что Батлер это Бейли?  
Неро кивает.   
– А ещё Элеонора – это Нелл.   
– Логично, – Данте, задумавшись, смотрит вдаль.   
– Вы о чём вообще? – раздражённо спрашивает Леди.   
Неро кратко пересказывает ей всё, что знает о Нелл и Бейли.   
– Вот как, – говорит Леди. – Я это учту.   
– То есть, мы можем надеяться, что ты не прикончишь Нелл, как только увидишь? – Данте ухмыляется.   
– И даже передам ей от вас привет, – склочно говорит Леди, заводит мотоцикл и уезжает.   
– Что это с ней? – растерянно спрашивает Неро.   
– Понятия не имею, – Данте выглядит удивлённым. – Поехали?  
Неро кивает. 

Данте гонит так, что ветер свистит в ушах. Где-то в лесу есть демоны – Неро чувствует их присутствие.   
– Остановимся? – ему приходится перекрикивать рёв мотора.   
– Бессмысленно, – кричит Данте в ответ.   
Город оставлен людьми, но отнюдь не пуст. Демоны прыгают по улицам, копошатся в развалинах домов, визжат, шуршат и хихикают.   
– Как много работы, – говорит Данте и достаёт из ниоткуда чемодан.   
– Как ты это сделал? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Потом научу, – Данте ухмыляется и превращает Пандору в танк. – А теперь отойди.   
Неро показывает ему язык, но послушно отходит в сторону. Пока Данте утюжит город, Неро развлекается отстрелом тех демонов, которые сами лезут на рожон.   
Зачистка продолжается до рассвета. Размазав по асфальту очередного монстра, Неро зевает. Данте выходит из-за поворота, из-за спины торчит что-то вроде крыльев, а в зубах зажата роза.   
– Тебе идёт, – Неро смеётся.   
Данте фыркает и сквозь зубы говорит:  
– Сейчас увидишь, – он оборачивается в ту сторону, откуда пришёл, и бросает цветок. Неро смотрит на штуку, которая висит у него на левом плече. Гремит взрыв.   
– А это что? – спрашивает Неро. Он не успевает заметить, как череп с крыльями исчезает, сменяясь Ребеллионом.   
– Люцифер, – Данте ухмыляется.  
Неро снова зевает.   
– Ты оставил целым хоть одно здание? – спрашивает он у Данте. Тот скалится и говорит:  
– Да, и готов отвезти тебя туда, где можно выспаться.   
Трёхэтажный дом на краю города действительно выглядит неплохо. Даже некоторые стёкла на месте, а уцелевшая часть вывески мигает неоновым светом.   
На первом этаже, похоже, был ресторан; посреди маленькой сцены торчит шест. Данте перепрыгивает барную стойку и проходит в незаметную дверь за ней.   
– Ты меня что, в бордель притащил? – Неро спрашивает громко – так, чтобы Данте услышал.   
– Тут самые широкие кровати в городе, малыш, – отзывается тот из-за двери. – И есть электричество.   
Неро подходит к бару, поднимает стул, садится и опирается локтями на стойку.   
– Пиццу, пожалуйста, – он дурачится.   
– Полминуты, – говорит Данте.   
Через тридцать секунд он ставит на стойку две огромные пиццы. Одна из них оказывается с оливками, так что Неро забирает её себе. Данте берёт из холодильника пиво.   
– Как думаешь, – спрашивает Неро, – нам дадут спокойно переночевать?   
Данте пожимает плечами.   
– Пока что здесь никого нет. А если явится, мы с ним разберёмся.   
Неро хмыкает.   
– Не завидую тому, кто рискнёт нас разбудить.   
Данте широко улыбается. 

Поев, они поднимаются на второй этаж. Данте открывает первую попавшуюся дверь. Неро заглядывает ему через плечо. Кровать, застеленная красным покрывалом, занимает большую часть комнаты и отражается в зеркальном потолке.   
Неро зевает.   
– Настолько хочешь спать? – Данте прислоняет меч к стене.   
Неро смотрит на кровать, на Данте, потом снова на кровать и ухмыляется.   
– Иди в душ, – говорит он, снимая плащ.   
– Давай вместе, – предлагает Данте.   
– Извращенец.   
В душевой кабинке вполне хватает места для двоих.   
– Не приставай ко мне, – говорит Неро, когда Данте кладёт руку на его член. Данте молча убирает руку, и Неро понимает, что он что-то задумал.   
Когда они заканчивают мыться, Данте резко включает ледяную воду.   
– Сволочь! – кричит Неро и выскакивает из-под душа.   
– Зато ты теперь точно не уснёшь, – Данте ржёт, как конь. Неро швыряет в него полотенцем и заворачивается в другое.   
Данте быстро вытирается и лезет обниматься. Неро утыкается лицом ему в шею, чувствуя, как желание постепенно становится сильнее усталости.   
– Пойдём, – говорит Данте.   
– Пойдём, – Неро роняет полотенце и идёт следом за Данте. Тот сдёргивает с кровати покрывало вместе с одеялом и включает ночник.   
– Извращенец, – говорит Неро и ложится на спину. Данте смотрит на него несколько секунд, а потом ложится сверху, прижимаясь всем телом. Неро вздыхает.   
– Я слишком тяжёлый? – Данте целует его шею, прикасается губами к границе человеческой кожи и чешуи демона.   
– Нет, – Неро смотрит вверх. Если бы не рука, зрелище можно было бы назвать красивым.   
Данте сдвигается вдоль его тела, продолжая целовать и покусывать. Неро решает ему не мешать и вцепляется в простыню. Тяжело дышит и постанывает, когда Данте задевает член. Раздвигает ноги, позволяя Данте засунуть в себя палец.   
– Тебе нравится? – Данте замечает, куда смотрит Неро.   
– Не знаю, – говорит Неро, переводя взгляд на Данте. – Трахни меня.   
Данте улыбается. Потянувшись, берёт одну из подушек и подсовывает её под бёдра Неро. Неро думает, что выглядит очень неприлично и нелепо одновременно. Уже не человек, ещё не демон.   
– Не думай, – говорит Данте, снова засовывает в него пальцы, наклоняется и берёт член Неро в рот. Неро не думает, всхлипывая от удовольствия и пытаясь не дёргаться, чтобы не мешать Данте.   
– Трахни меня, – просит он снова. Данте смотрит на него с самодовольной ухмылкой.   
– Я попросил, – Неро чувствует, что начинает злиться. – Чего ты ещё ждёшь? Слова "пожалуйста"?  
Данте придвигается и резко всаживает член в задницу Неро. Неро отвечает длинным низким стоном.   
– Наконец-то, – пытается проворчать он, но это звучит как ещё один стон.   
– Смотри, – говорит Данте. Неро переводит мутный взгляд на потолок.   
– Неинтересно, – он облизывает губы и смотрит на Данте. Тот трахает его короткими толчками, иногда перемежая их длинными медленными движениями. Неро отвечает стоном или вскриком на каждое. Когда Данте начинает дрочить ему, Неро всхлипывает и тянется к нему. Данте сильно наклоняется вперёд. Они целуются долго. Неро кажется, что время остановилось, чтобы дождаться, пока они закончат. Данте начинает едва заметно двигать бёдрами – и время идёт снова. Неро опять всхлипывает и подаётся навстречу. Данте выпрямляется, чтобы свободно двигаться. Неро отталкивает его руку от своего члена и говорит:  
– Я сам.   
– Как скажешь, – Данте усмехается, и в этой усмешке Неро видит нежность. Он жмурится и стонет, инстинктивно подбрасывая бёдра, встречая каждое движение Данте, а потом распахивает глаза – но ничего не видит, потому что становится очень темно и очень хорошо. Неро кончает, чувствуя, как сильно дрожит Данте. Перед глазами проясняется.   
– Хорошо, – говорит Неро и засыпает. Он ещё слышит, как Данте говорит "спасибо", и чувствует, как тот ложится рядом, укрывая их одеялом, но сделать не может уже ничего. 

Неро просыпается от того, что Данте трясёт его за плечи и зовёт по имени. Он слышит в голосе Данте панические нотки и открывает глаза. У Данте обеспокоенный вид.   
– Что такое? – спрашивает Неро и зевает. Почему-то болит в груди.   
– Ты перестал дышать, – говорит Данте и крепко его обнимает.   
– Я ничего не чувствовал, – Неро глубоко вздыхает, чтобы убедить Данте в том, что всё в порядке. Боль отступает.   
– Пусти, – говорит Неро. Когда Данте отодвигается, Неро смотрит на свою грудь и понимает, в чём дело.   
– Просто моё сердце и лёгкие изменились, – говорит он. Данте проводит кончиками пальцев по его лицу. Неро понимает, что улыбается.   
В дверь стучат.   
– Кто бы это мог быть? – Данте скатывается с постели, хватая пистолеты с прикроватной тумбочки.   
– Это Нелл, – раздаётся из-за двери знакомый голос. – Неро, ты там?  
– Пять минут, – говорит он и встаёт.   
– Хорошо, – отзывается Нелл. – Я подожду.   
Неро и Данте быстро одеваются. Неро открывает дверь. Нелл неуверенно шагает ему навстречу.   
– Привет, – говорит Неро. На Нелл надеты джинсы и голубая рубашка, но выглядит она не хуже, чем во время великосветского приёма.   
– Привет, – у Нелл дрожат губы. Неро не знает, что делать. Нелл повисает у него на шее и начинает плакать. Данте присвистывает. Неро показывает ему кулак за спиной.   
– Что случилось? – спрашивает Данте, когда Нелл перестаёт плакать. Та всхлипывает и вытирает лицо.   
– Я сейчас, – говорит она. – Я умоюсь и всё расскажу.   
– Хорошо, – говорит Данте. – Ванная вон там.   
Когда Нелл уходит, Неро набрасывает на кровать покрывало и садится.   
– Что это с ней? – спрашивает Данте.   
– Понятия не имею, – говорит Неро.   
– Может, она по тебе соскучилась? – Данте подмигивает.   
– Иди ты, – ворчит Неро.   
Возвращается Нелл. Садится на краешек кровати, глубоко вздыхает и спрашивает:  
– Вас нанял Арьеда?   
Данте хмыкает.   
– Можно и так сказать. Но на самом деле я тут по личным причинам.   
Нелл кивает.   
– Мы тебя слушаем, – напоминает Неро.   
– Я знала Александра Лессефа много лет. Нас познакомил мой муж, – говорит Нелл. – После того происшествия я предпочла уехать подальше. Лессеф был рад меня видеть и предложил мне остаться здесь. Все решили, что я его любовница, и мы не стали никого разубеждать. А потом появился этот...  
– Бейли? – спрашивает Данте.   
– Батлер? – одновременно с ним предлагает Неро.   
Нелл кивает.   
– Да. Он мне сразу не понравился, но Александр поверил рекомендациям и взял его в помощники.   
– А потом?   
Нелл всхлипывает, хмурится и говорит сквозь зубы:  
– А потом этот подонок убил Александра и открыл врата.   
– Где? – спрашивает Данте.   
– Под домом Александра, – говорит Нелл. – Они нестабильны, поэтому сюда может пролезть только мелочь, которая неопасна даже для меня.   
– А люди? – Неро хмурится.   
– Люди испугались и сбежали, – Нелл морщится. – Арьеда спровоцировал массовую панику, устроил государственный переворот и захватил власть. Они с Бейли были большие приятели.   
– Были? – уточняет Данте.   
– Ну да, – фыркает Нелл. – Вы же не думаете, что тип вроде Бейли станет честно сотрудничать с человеком?   
– А кто такой сам Бейли? – спрашивает Неро.  
– Не знаю, – Нелл пожимает плечами. – Он рождён человеком, но сделал всё для того, чтобы стать демоном. У него договор с кем-то в мире демонов.   
– Тартхак? – предполагает Неро.  
– Возможно, – Нелл пожимает плечами. – Не знаю, в чём суть их договора, но Бейли явно считает себя умнее всех, включая своего демонического босса.   
– Ты знаешь что-нибудь о Тартхаке? – спрашивает Данте. Нелл отрицательно качает головой. Неро хмурится.   
– А почему ты, – он замолкает, понимая, что говорит глупость. – Что тебя так расстроило?   
Нелл улыбается, придвигается к нему поближе и берёт в ладони его демоническую кисть.   
– Я перенервничала. Испугалась. Я боялась, что Бейли найдёт меня. Или что из врат выберется кто-нибудь серьёзный.   
– А почему ты осталась здесь? – спрашивает Данте.   
– Я подумала, что рано или поздно вы сюда явитесь, – говорит Нелл. – И решила дождаться, чтобы помочь.   
– Ты ей веришь? – спрашивает Данте у Неро. Неро косится на Нелл. Та смотрит вниз и прикусывает губу.   
– Больше, чем Арьеде, – говорит Неро. Нелл вскидывает на него взгляд. Неро думает, что так на него смотрела только Кирие. Воспоминание не вызывает никаких эмоций.   
Нелл хмурится.   
– Арьеда, – с ненавистью повторяет она. – Как бы я хотела его убить!  
– Что тебя останавливает? – интересуется Данте.   
– Я поклялась своему мужу – своему настоящему мужу, а не Зепару – что никогда не убью человека, – говорит Нелл.   
– Зато я никому не клялся, – говорит Неро. Левая бровь Данте дёргается.   
– Потом решим, кто будет убивать узурпатора, – предлагает он. – А что слышно от Зепара?   
– Ничего, – Нелл удивлённо смотрит на Данте. – Вы же его убили, – она отводит взгляд.   
– Что ещё? – спрашивает Данте. Нелл снова смотрит на него.   
– Разве ты не заметил? – спрашивает она. – Предсмертное проклятие Зепара лежит на вас.   
– Что ещё за проклятие? – спрашивает Неро.   
– То, что вы, – Нелл делает паузу, – вместе. Один из талантов Зепара – возбуждать в мужчинах страсть друг к другу.   
Данте фыркает и смеётся.   
– Бред какой, – говорит он. Неро думает, что Данте очень красивый, и понимает, что эта мысль – всего лишь результат проклятия.   
– Ладно, – говорит Данте. – Если это всё, то надо что-нибудь съесть и пойти посмотреть на врата.   
– Это всё, – тихо говорит Нелл. – Что вы собираетесь делать?   
– Ещё не знаю, – говорит Данте. 

Они спускаются вниз и завтракают пиццей. Кофеварка с натугой выплёвывает три порции.   
Нелл приводит Данте и Неро к разрушенному дому на другом конце города. По дороге они убивают нескольких демонов.   
– Здесь? – спрашивает Данте. Нелл кивает.   
– Что ты будешь делать дальше? – спрашивает у неё Неро. Нелл пожимает плечами.   
– Отправляйся в бордель и жди нас там, – говорит Данте. – У тебя есть оружие?   
– Нет, – говорит Нелл. – Я найду что-нибудь в городе.   
– Не слишком увлекайся поисками, – хмыкает Данте и поворачивается к проходу в обломках стен.   
– Удачи, – говорит Нелл. Неро поднимает руку в знак прощания и идёт следом за Данте. 

Пробравшись через завалы, они спускаются в подвал. Темно, но это им не мешает. Неро чувствует пространство.   
– Сюда, – говорит Данте, толкая дверь.   
Небольшое помещение залито зеленоватым светом, идущим из мерцающей лужи на полу.   
– Теперь вниз? – спрашивает Неро. Данте смотрит на него и хмурится.   
– Может, вернёшься? – неуверенно предлагает он. Неро хочется дать ему в морду.   
– Всё ещё считаешь меня ребёнком? – зло спрашивает Неро.   
– Нет, просто... – Данте замолкает, не договорив.   
– Тогда нечего обсуждать, – Неро уверенно шагает в лужу – и падает в воду лицом вниз. Оказавшийся рядом Данте хватает его за шиворот и ставит на ноги.   
– Добро пожаловать, – произносит кто-то глубоким женским голосом. Неро вытирает лицо.  
– Неван, – говорит Данте. – Сегодня просто какой-то день встреч со старыми знакомыми.   
– И он ещё не закончился, – Неван подходит поближе и обнимает Данте. – Меня послал Тартхак.   
– Что он хотел?   
– Чтобы я заманила вас в ловушку, конечно же, – Неван смеётся. – Но я не забываю своих обещаний.   
– Как это мило с твоей стороны, – Данте обнимает её за талию. – Хочешь нас о чём-то предупредить?   
Неван наклоняется к его уху и шепчет. Неро не слышит, что. Лицо Данте каменеет.   
– Я понял, – очень ровно говорит он.   
– Ты всё-таки пойдёшь? – Неван кажется расстроенной.   
– Да, – таким же голосом говорит Данте.   
– Эй, что за секреты? – возмущённо спрашивает Неро.   
– Там Вергилий, – без выражения отвечает Данте. Неро не понимает, но не успевает спросить.   
– Мой брат, – говорит Данте. – Я думал, я его убил.  
Неван отступает в сторону. Неро крепко сжимает плечо Данте, пытаясь утешить, и говорит:  
– Только не отправляй меня обратно.   
Данте криво ухмыляется и кивает.   
– Пойдём. Посмотрим на этого Тартхака.   
– Неужели ты не понимаешь, что он только этого и ждёт? – Неван смотрит на Данте, как на идиота. Данте снова ухмыляется.   
– Ещё бы не понимать. Но его подручный спёр мой меч. И я разозлился, – его ухмылка превращается в звериный оскал. Неван делает вид, что напугана.   
– В таком случае, не буду мешать наследникам Спарды, – она исчезает, растворившись в окружающем сумраке. 

Данте и Неро идут по щиколотку в мутной воде. Вокруг сумрачно. Обломки колонн, перекошенные кресты и надгробия – безрадостный пейзаж.   
– Здесь всегда так? – спрашивает Неро. Данте дёргает плечом.   
– Что она сказала? – Неро задаёт вопрос, не надеясь на ответ. Он не может терпеть эту напряжённую тишину.   
– Она не видела Вергилия, но слышала, что он где-то там, – Данте делает неопределённый жест рукой. – Тартхак велел ей сказать, что старший сын Спарды у него в плену.   
– Но это может быть неправдой? – уточняет Неро.   
Данте пожимает плечами.   
Наконец, они выходят на твёрдую землю. Точнее, на камень. Декорации постепенно меняются – кресты исчезают, надгробий становится больше, а впереди маячит что-то вроде развалин или обломков скал.   
Когда Данте и Неро подходят ближе, становится ясно, что это останки некогда величественного сооружения, вытесанного из огромного камня.   
– Нам туда, – уверенно говорит Данте. Неро молча идёт за ним.   
– Ты всё ещё можешь не участвовать, – говорит Данте.   
– Я не отступлю, – говорит Неро.   
Среди развалин ещё темнее, чем снаружи, но где-то впереди есть источник света. Данте направляется к нему, Неро идёт следом, старательно прислушиваясь. Тихо. Только где-то капает вода. 

Когда они выходят на просторную площадку, свет становится ярче, а обломки скалы вырастают и сдвигаются, образовывая сплошной овал. На дальней стене распят обнажённый человек. Меч Спарды воткнут в его грудь, по клинку стекает кровь – это и есть та капель, которую слышал Неро. Плечи, кисти и голени пробиты мечами поменьше.   
Данте бросается к нему, не обращая внимания на сошедшиеся стены. Неро остаётся на месте. Он смотрит под ноги – на каменном полу проступает орнамент. Неро не знает этих знаков, но думает, что в них нет ничего хорошего. Он поднимает голову.   
Распятый тоже поднимает голову, но делает это намного медленнее. Он ужасающе похож на Данте.   
Сверху раздаётся шорох крыльев. На край каменной стены опускается огромный дракон.   
– Сыновья Спарды, – с удовольствием говорит дракон. – Рад видеть тебя, Данте. Мне не хватало только твоей крови.   
– Попробуй её взять, – зло говорит Данте, вставая между братом и драконом. Дракон смеётся. Неро рассматривает его, пытаясь увидеть брешь в чешуйчатой броне. "Крепкий гад", – думает он.   
– Я – Тартхак, – представляется дракон, с кошачьей грацией прогуливаясь по стене. – Сын Мундуса и Ехидны. И не тебе, жалкий полукровка, спорить со мной!  
– Ха! – говорит Данте. – Я победил твоих родителей. Значит, разберусь и с тобой.   
– Данте, ты идиот, – тихо говорит Вергилий. – Забери меч и уходи.   
– Никто никуда не пойдёт, – Тартхак разворачивает огромные крылья и подпрыгивает. Неро хватается за его шею тенью правой руки, взлетает вместе с ним и тут же начинает стрелять. До того, как мир летит кувырком, оставляя его наедине с противником, Неро успевает заметить, как Данте выдёргивает меч Спарды из тела Вергилия. А потом он просто пытается одновременно удержаться на танцующем драконе и проткнуть его Королевой. Тартхак занят попытками его сбросить и пока не обращает внимания на Данте – Неро этого достаточно. Потом Данте кричит:  
– Отвали, пацан.   
Неро позволяет дракону сбросить себя, но продолжает цепляться за него тенью руки. Он видит, что Данте развернул Пандору в танк, Вергилий держит в руке меч Спарды, который теперь похож на обычный двуручный меч, а на груди у него висит ярко светящийся амулет. Неро ещё раз стреляет в Тартхака и спрыгивает на землю.   
– Маленький глупый демон, – хохочет дракон, взмывая вверх. – Ты думаешь, ты помог своему хозяину? Нет, ты помог мне!  
– Разворачивается, – равнодушно говорит Вергилий. У его плеча появляется светящийся клинок и улетает куда-то вверх.   
– Видишь? – спрашивает он у Данте. Тот кивает, скалится и даёт залп. Ракеты разлетаются в разные стороны, а потом кучно уходят вверх. Гремит взрыв. Ошарашенный Тартхак падает в центр площадки. Камень вздрагивает.   
– Ну? – спрашивает у него Данте. – Что ты теперь сделаешь?   
– Ты ещё увидишь, – дракон ревёт и выпускает струю пламени, которая разбивается о раму танка. Данте спрыгивает на землю.   
– Слабоватый подогрев, – беззаботно говорит он. Вергилий неодобрительно косится на брата и отводит волосы со лба.   
– Мне тоже есть, что тебе сказать, Тартхак, – со сдержанной злобой говорит он. – Ты вернул мне тело, чтобы заманить сюда Данте, но не смог лишить ни силы, ни воли, ни разума. Думаешь, сын Мундуса может сравниться с сыновьями Спарды?!  
Данте закатывает глаза.   
– Мне плевать на вас и на вашего Спарду, – дракон пытается расправить спекшиеся крылья. – Я возьму вашу кровь и буду править обоими мирами!  
Неро успевает заметить несколько трещин в чешуйках. Он начинает обходить Тартхака сбоку. Тот пытается придавить его лапой. Неро уклоняется и показывает ему язык. Данте начинает ржать.   
– Ты собираешься с ним драться или нет? – возмущённо спрашивает Вергилий.   
– Уступаю тебе право начать, – Данте разводит руками и слегка кланяется.   
Тартхак неуловимо быстро поворачивает к Неро голову и выпускает струю пламени. Неро подпрыгивает, отталкивается от стены и запрыгивает на чешуйчатую спину. Дракон начинает дёргаться, пытаясь сбросить его с себя.   
– Эй, ящерица! Ты же, кажется, хотел моей крови, а не его? – Данте наконец начинает стрелять. Вергилий тоже вступает в бой. Неро понимает, что движения Тартхака изменили характер: теперь он не пытается сбросить с себя Неро, а перепрыгивает с ноги на ногу и молотит хвостом по полу и стенам. Неро нагревает Королеву до предела и изо всех сил вонзает её в треснувшую чешуйку. Дракон ревёт так, что уши закладывает. Он дёргается и всё-таки расправляет крылья, разрывая запекшиеся складки. Неро летит кувырком и прикладывается спиной и затылком о стену. Когда он приходит в себя, Данте и Вергилий стоят над ним. На Вергилии – тёмно-синие доспехи с жёлтыми прожилками.   
– Как ты? – спрашивает Данте.   
– Кто ты? – спрашивает Вергилий.   
– Неро. Нормально, – Неро садится. – А где этот?   
– Улетел, – Данте пожимает плечами. – Но обещал вернуться.   
– Пусть попробует, – Вергилий зло улыбается. Теперь Неро думает, что он совсем не похож на Данте.   
– Этот мудак утащил мой меч, – жалуется Неро.   
– У тебя же есть, – Данте резко затыкается и поворачивается к Вергилию. – Так это не ты требовал Ямато?   
Вергилий удивлённо смотрит на Данте.   
– Он сломан.   
– Я его починил, – ворчит Неро. Он думает, что меч у него сейчас заберут.   
Вергилий взвешивает в руке меч Спарды.   
– Могу предложить тебе честный обмен.   
– В кои-то веки! – восклицает Данте с выражением, которое Неро не может понять. Неро меняет облик. Ямато появляется. Неро видит в глазах Вергилия болезненный блеск. Он отстёгивает призрачные ножны, которые тут же становятся материальными, и протягивает катану Вергилию. Тот, не глядя, отдаёт ему меч Спарды рукояткой вперёд и берёт Ямато. Спокойно улыбается.   
– Ты не меняешься, – говорит Данте, глядя на брата. Вергилий отрицательно качает головой.   
– Наоборот, Данте, – говорит он. Неро слышит шорох крыльев.   
– Перерыв окончен, – объявляет Данте и превращается. Вергилий следует его примеру. Даже в таком виде они похожи, несмотря на разный окрас. Неро думает, что без Ямато он не сможет принять демоническую форму, но Предел Силы – теперь Неро знает его имя – подрагивает в его ладони, и эта дрожь отдаётся во всём теле. Неро поднимается на ноги и понимает, что стал выше ростом.   
– Неплохо получилось, – говорит Данте. Вергилий одобрительно кивает. Они расходятся в разные стороны. Неро хочется кого-нибудь убить. Тартхак пикирует на Данте. Тот уклоняется, походя огрев дракона Ребеллионом по носу. Тот выдыхает пламя, но Данте подпрыгивает и пламя проходит мимо. Вергилий стоит на месте, создавая призрачные клинки и запуская их в дракона. Неро поднимает Предел Силы и, разбежавшись, снова запрыгивает на спину Тартхаку. Между чешуйками торчит обломок Королевы. До слёз жалко. Неро ревёт от ярости и вбивает обломок ещё глубже в тело противника. Тот дёргается. Неро прыгает по его спине и рубит всё, что попадается под руку – то есть, под меч: искалеченные крылья, вскрытую пламенем и напряжением чешую. Краем глаза он замечает, что Данте снова выпендривается с Люцифером. Обрабатывает лапы дракона, пока тот пытается достать Вергилия, который исчезает и появляется, нанося стремительные удары катаной. Гремят взрывы, чешуя летит во все стороны. Тартхак визжит.   
– Что, некого позвать на помощь? – издевательски спрашивает Данте.   
– Всё ещё уверен в себе? – вторит ему Вергилий. Дракон поднимается на задние лапы, сбрасывая с себя Неро. Тот успевает воткнуть меч в очередную брешь и съезжает вниз, оставляя за собой глубокую борозду. Дракон с рёвом выдыхает пламя и резко опускает передние лапы. Ударная волна заставляет землю содрогнуться. Неро откатывается в сторону, уклоняясь от удара хвостом и быстро оглядывается. Данте и Вергилий лежат у стены, как сломанные куклы. Тартхак разворачивается к нему.   
– Сыновья Спарды повержены, – самодовольно говорит он. – Теперь остался только ты. Мелкий гадёныш.   
– Пошёл ты, – говорит ему Неро и стреляет из Розы прямо в открытую пасть. Дракон обиженно затыкается и тут же выдыхает пламя. Неро бросается в сторону. Пламя задевает правое плечо. Рука повисает плетью. Неро думает, что не зря учился драться левой, и перехватывает меч. Данте и Вергилий не шевелятся. Неро убегает от драконьего пламени и думает, что теперь это только его бой. Ещё он думает, что это его последний бой – он трезво оценивает свои шансы. Он ни о чём не жалеет. Тартхак убьёт его, и Данте не придётся разбираться с демоном, которым стал Неро. Но просто так отдавать свою жизнь какой-то ящерице, пусть даже размером с десяток домов, Неро не собирается. Как минимум, он собирается дать Данте время на то, чтобы придти в себя.   
– Ты меня достал, – говорит он, остановившись, и бросается прямо на драконью харю. Дракон раскрывает пасть, чтобы в очередной раз плюнуть огнём, но Неро успевает запрыгнуть ему на нос. Он снова чувствует правую руку и цепляется за нарост на роже чудовища. Рубит мечом, целясь в глаз Тартхака, но тот успевает опустить веко. Броня демона идёт трещинами, Тартхак снова визжит и плюётся огнём. Неро ещё раз бьёт в то же место. Фонтан противной жёлтой жижи чуть не выбивает Предел Силы у него из руки. Дракон отчаянно мотает башкой, непрерывно изрыгая пламя. Неро быстро оглядывается. Данте медленно поднимается на ноги. Вергилий создаёт светящийся клинок. Струя пламени приближается к Данте. Неро решает, что пора заткнуть этот огнемёт, и соскальзывает прямо в пасть, в поток огня. Адски больно, но Неро успевает воткнуть меч в язык дракона. Пламя гаснет, но Неро продолжает гореть. Сожженные лёгкие наполняет удушливый дым. Тартхак закрывает рот. Становится темно. "Всё", – успевает подумать Неро. 

Он приходит в себя от удара о землю. Болит всё тело. Откуда-то сверху раздаётся визг Тартхака. Неро заставляет себя открыть глаза. Дракон стоит на задних лапах, опираясь на хвост. Передних у него больше нет, из обрубков хлещет чёрная кровь. Данте – уже в человеческом облике – поднимается на ноги справа от Неро. Вергилий, в левой руке которого Неро с удивлением замечает Эбони, материализуется слева. Молниеносный росчерк катаной открывает брешь на груди Тартхака. Тот выдыхает огненный шар, который скрывается в мутном сумраке у них над головами. Меч Спарды вылетает из драконьей пасти и уносится следом. Неро заставляет себя вытащить Розу – другого оружия у него нет.  
– Ты помнишь? – весело спрашивает Данте у Вергилия.   
– Помню, – усмехается тот и поднимает пистолет.   
– Джек-пот! – говорит Неро вместе с ними. Четыре выстрела сливаются в один. Тартхака разрывает на куски, чёрная кровь хлещет во все стороны. Искалеченная голова падает в центр площадки. Предел Силы возвращается из мутных небес, чтобы пригвоздить её к каменному полу.   
Данте опускается на колено рядом с Неро.   
– Как ты? – спрашивает он. Не глядя, ловит пистолет, брошенный ему Вергилием.   
– Паршиво, – сознаётся Неро. Данте морщится так, будто это ему больно.   
– Но я выживу, – Неро заставляет себя улыбнуться. Данте осторожно пытается устроить его поудобнее. Больнее от его прикосновений не становится. Наоборот, Неро чувствует себя немного лучше.   
Вергилий протягивает руку к светящемуся шару, появившемуся над Пределом Силы. Тот послушно плывёт к нему. Данте оборачивается на брата.   
– Что, никак не можешь успокоиться? – насмешливо спрашивает он.   
– Не мешай, – Вергилий сосредоточенно смотрит на шар. Когда тот достигает его руки, Вергилий на мгновение превращается в демона, а потом снова становится человеком – но уже не в доспехах, а в одежде, которую Неро назвал бы пижонской. Синий плащ, тёмный жилет под ним и шейный платок.   
– Что теперь? – Данте встаёт между Вергилием и Неро. Неро чувствует, что Данте предельно напряжён, но не знает, почему.  
– Ничего, – ровно говорит Вергилий. – Вы вернётесь в мир людей, я останусь здесь.   
– Зачем? – спрашивает Данте.   
– Зачем вам возвращаться или зачем я остаюсь? – спрашивает Вергилий, насмешливо глядя на Данте.   
– Второй вопрос, – слышно, что Данте ухмыляется. – Зачем нам возвращаться, я и так знаю.   
Вергилий широким жестом обводит площадку между стенами.   
– Затем, мой дорогой младший брат, что я получил то, что хотел. Мне не нужен мир людей. Здесь, в мире демонов, я стану абсолютным хозяином – ведь для них сила значит всё! – Вергилий улыбается. Неро думает, что он псих почище Санктуса.   
– А потом ты захочешь захватить мир людей, – с горечью говорит Данте. Теперь Вергилий выглядит смущённым. Он быстро отворачивается и подходит к мечу Спарды, всё ещё торчащему из каменного пола.   
– Ты слишком высокого обо мне мнения, – с сожалением говорит Вергилий. – Я не стану отбирать у младшего брата дурацкую игрушку, которую он так любит.   
Он легко выдёргивает Предел Силы из камня и направляется к Данте и Неро. Неро заставляет себя встать. В глазах Вергилия он видит бесконечную тьму и думает, что сейчас будет ещё одна драка. Вергилий останавливается в двух шагах от Данте и протягивает ему Предел Силы рукоятью вперёд. Помедлив мгновение, Данте берёт меч Спарды и вешает за спину.   
– Неужели ты действительно успокоился? – с сомнением спрашивает он. Вергилий опускает голову, чтобы снять с шеи медальон. Неро видит, что цепочек две.  
– Когда не остаётся ничего, кроме души, приходится признать её ценность, – Вергилий поднимает взгляд на Данте. Теперь его глаза становятся нормального цвета.   
– Откуда они у тебя? – Данте кивает на медальон.   
– Я взял их, когда ты оставил их на мёртвом теле, – Вергилий невесело улыбается и разделяет амулет надвое. – Теперь возвращаю тебе твой.  
– Снова собираешься выгнать меня из мира демонов? – спрашивает Данте.   
– И выгоню, – Вергилий протягивает ему половину медальона. – Тебе нечего делать здесь, Данте.   
– Это мы ещё посмотрим, – Данте набрасывает цепочку на шею и ухмыляется.   
– Предупреди, если решишь зайти. Я постараюсь подготовиться к твоему визиту, – Вергилий надевает медальон и отворачивается. Выхватив Ямато, он делает несколько молниеносных движений. Часть стены падает, открывая выход.   
– Вам пора, – Вергилий меняет облик и стремительно взлетает, расправив огромные крылья. – Мне тоже.   
– Что ты собираешься делать? – кричит Данте ему вслед.   
– Вернуть долги и навести здесь порядок, – голос Вергилия доносится уже издалека.   
– Удачи, – тихо говорит Данте, глядя в темноту над головой. Неро кладёт руку ему на плечо. Движение отдаётся болью во всём теле, ноги подкашиваются. Неро скрипит зубами. Данте быстро подхватывает его на руки. Неро закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть лица Данте. Ему тоже грустно, но усталость отупляет, глушит все чувства. Перед ней отступает даже боль, всё ещё терзающая его тело.  
– Данте, – даже думать тяжело. – Зачем?..  
– Что? – Данте останавливается, смотрит на Неро и перехватывает его поудобнее.   
– Зачем ты меня уносишь? – Неро, наконец, удаётся составить слова в нужном порядке.   
– Чтобы ты не остался в мире демонов, конечно, – Данте ухмыляется. – И чтобы, когда ты придёшь в себя, я мог сделать с тобой что-нибудь, за что ты назовёшь меня извращенцем.   
– Но ведь это только проклятие, – растерянно говорит Неро. – А я – демон. Моё место здесь.  
Данте запрокидывает голову и хохочет. Шевелиться больно, но Неро всё-таки удаётся дотянуться до его уха и дёрнуть. Данте перестаёт ржать.   
– Какой же ты демон, малыш? Даже твоя рука стала нормальной, – теперь Данте улыбается так, что Неро забывает о боли – так отчаянно хочется его поцеловать. Данте угадывает его желание и наклоняется.   
– Мы теряем время, – говорит Неро, когда он приподнимает голову.   
– Да, пожалуй, – соглашается Данте. – Всё самое интересное придётся отложить на потом.   
Он идёт дальше, а когда лабиринт остаётся позади, переходит на бег. Неро видит впереди зелёный свет. Вокруг портала мечутся какие-то тени.   
– Извините, ребята, – говорит Данте демонам. – Мне сейчас не до вас.   
Неро слышит женский смех.   
– Идите, – говорит Неван у них за спиной. – Я ими займусь.   
– Спасибо, – не оборачиваясь, говорит Данте и прыгает в портал.   
Они оказываются в том же подвале. Зелёная лужа исчезает, втягивается в пол. 

По лестнице Неро поднимается сам, но на улице силы оставляют его. Он прислоняется к обломку стены и сползает на землю.   
– Посиди. Я раздобуду какую-нибудь тачку, – говорит Данте. Неро вяло кивает. Он успевает задремать и просыпается от того, что его усаживают на что-то мягкое. Неро напрягается и пытается проснуться, но Данте говорит:   
– Это всего лишь я, – и Неро опять отключается. Сквозь сон он замечает, что Данте снова несёт его на руках, а потом раздевает. Неро пытается помочь, Данте смеётся.   
– Извращенец, – пытается сказать Неро, но Данте закрывает ему рот поцелуем. После этого Неро засыпает окончательно. 

Открыв глаза, Неро видит своё отражение в зеркале на потолке – Данте притащил его в тот же бордель. Неро садится в постели. На прикроватной тумбочке стоит коробка с пиццей и стаканчик с кофе. В ванной шумит вода.   
– Доброе утро, – говорит Неро и принимается за еду. Через несколько минут Данте выходит из ванной, вытирая голову.   
– Я знал, что ты проснёшься на запах, – он ухмыляется, глядя на Неро из-под растрёпанных мокрых волос.   
– Спасибо, – пытается сказать Неро с набитым ртом. Данте улыбается. У него на груди висит амулет.   
– Сколько я спал? – спрашивает Неро, прожевав.   
– Часов двенадцать, – Данте садится рядом с ним. – С учётом того, что в мире демонов мы болтались почти сутки, это нормально.   
– Сутки? – Неро прихлёбывает кофе. – Я думал, мы провели там меньше времени.   
– Иногда не замечаешь, как оно уходит, – говорит Данте.   
– А тут что было? – Неро берёт из коробки следующий кусок.   
– Ничего интересного. Нелл пристрелила с десяток мелких демонов, ещё дюжину я прикончил по дороге, а новые пока не появлялись, – Данте хмыкает. – Может, они вообще скоро закончатся – раз уж ворота закрылись.   
– А Леди? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Она заезжала, пока мы были там. Встретилась с Нелл – та ей всё рассказала про Бейли и Арьеду. Леди отдохнула и уехала, – Данте ложится на кровать. – По-моему, они сговорились.   
– О чём?   
– Насчёт жизни Арьеды.   
Неро хмыкает.   
– Леди же его не прикончит, пока не получит гонорар.   
– Ну так гонорар может и заместитель выплатить, – Данте трогает копчик Неро.   
– Отстань, – бурчит Неро. – Я весь грязный.   
– Мы никуда не спешим, – пальцы скользят по пояснице. – Я подожду, пока ты вымоешься.   
– Извращенец, – говорит Неро.   
– Но тебя это устраивает, – беззаботно отвечает Данте. Неро вздыхает.   
– Всё ещё думаешь о проклятии Зепара? – Данте продолжает его трогать.  
Неро пожимает плечами.   
– Мне плевать, проклятие это или нет, – говорит Данте. Неро кивает. Он не знает, плевать ли ему, поэтому ничего не говорит. Быстро доев пиццу, он уходит в душ. 

Вымывшись, Неро смотрит на себя в зеркало. Он выглядит человеком, но, прислушавшись к себе, понимает, что может в любой момент превратиться в демона, если захочет. Он улыбается своему отражению и возвращается в спальню. Данте валяется на кровати, прикрыв глаза.   
– Ну? – Неро подходит к нему и останавливается. Данте рывком роняет его на кровать рядом с собой. Наваливается сверху, лапает и лезет целоваться. Неро отвечает на поцелуи и пытается облапать Данте в ответ, но тот хватает его за руки и мешает. Неро недовольно урчит и трётся вставшим членом о живот Данте. Возбуждение вышибает из мозгов остатки сна и мрачных мыслей. Хочется трахаться. Данте чувствительно кусает его за шею. Неро охает.   
– Назовёшь меня извращенцем? – шепот обжигает ухо.   
– Скорее ты меня так назовёшь, – Неро решает поделиться внезапно пришедшей в голову идеей.   
– Почему? – Данте облизывает его шею.   
– Мне понравилось, как ты выглядел, – Неро трудно говорить из-за сбившегося дыхания.   
– Хочешь посмотреть снова? – интересуется Данте.   
– И потрогать, – ухмыляется Неро.   
– А ты? – спрашивает Данте, отпустив руки Неро и опираясь на локти.   
– А тебе понравится? – Неро облизывает губы. В ушах шумит. Данте улыбается так, что Неро понимает – ему понравится.   
Они превращаются одновременно. Кровать издаёт жалобный скрип – такого на ней ещё не происходило. Неро смотрит вверх. Два демона на кровати. Красно-чёрный и синий. Он думает, что рога, наверное, будут мешать, но тут Данте снова прижимается к нему, и Неро забывает, как это – думать. Волны силы прокатываются по их сплетённым телам. Неро подрагивает от возбуждения и рычит. Данте подталкивает его на середину кровати и заставляет раздвинуть ноги.   
– Смотри, – хрипло говорит он. Неро смотрит. Дикое, непристойное зрелище. Неро нравится. Данте дрочит ему, одновременно надавливая подушечками пальцев между ног. По члену пробегают разряды электричества – но это не больно, а приятно. Неро всхлипывает и слышит глухой рык. Он раздвигает ноги пошире.   
– Может быть больно, – предупреждает Данте.   
– Напугал, – Неро смеётся. – Давай уже.   
Данте скалит зубы. Неро думает, что он очень красивый. Данте вталкивает член в тело Неро. Неро подаётся навстречу. Данте хватает его за бёдра и сразу же задаёт бешеный темп. Неро рычит от переполняющих его ощущений неудержимой силы, наслаждения и восторга. Данте продолжает скалиться.   
– Посмотри на себя, – предлагает он.   
– Чего я там не видел, – Неро улыбается.   
– Ты красивый, – говорит Данте. Неро поднимает бёдра, Данте наваливается на него сверху, едва не складывая пополам. От его груди идёт сильный жар. Неро кладёт ладонь на светящееся пятно. Жар охватывает всё тело. Под его лапой бьётся живое сердце Данте. Неро закрывает глаза, полностью сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях. Данте ненадолго останавливается, чтобы просунуть лапу между их телами и отдрочить Неро. По члену снова пробегают электрические разряды. Неро ревёт от восторга. Открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Данте. Тот наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Неро. У демонов тонкие губы и острые клыки – поцелуй похож на укус, но Неро не больно. Данте снова приподнимается, его движения становятся резкими и неритмичными. Он сильнее сжимает член Неро.   
– Я сейчас, – говорит Неро на выдохе.   
– Я тоже, – Данте вжимается в него так сильно, что Неро чувствует боль. Оргазм в таком состоянии воспринимается как взрыв в голове. Неро жмурится и кричит. 

Восстановив дыхание, он косится на Данте, который лежит рядом.   
– Спасибо, – медленно говорит Неро. – Это было круто.   
Данте ухмыляется и ерошит волосы Неро. Тот утыкается лбом в ладонь и замирает.   
– Тебя ещё волнует проклятие? – будничным тоном спрашивает Данте.   
Неро долго думает, прежде чем сказать:  
– Нет. Почти.   
Данте ещё больше растрёпывает его волосы и лезет целоваться.   
– Я тоже хочу спросить, – серьёзно говорит Неро, когда Данте отстраняется. – Можешь не рассказывать, если не хочешь.   
– Хм?   
– Про Вергилия, – Неро смотрит в глаза Данте. Тот перестаёт улыбаться и вздыхает. Плюхается на спину.   
– Когда-нибудь расскажу, – говорит он после паузы. – Только напои меня как следует.   
– Я не хотел тебя расстраивать, – говорит Неро.   
– Я знаю, – Данте смотрит на него и ухмыляется. – А теперь – подъём. Нас ждут дела.   
– Какой-то ты подозрительно бодрый, – ворчит Неро, лениво скатываясь с кровати. 

Собираясь, Неро осматривается по сторонам и прикусывает губу.   
– Мне понадобится новый меч, – говорит он, глядя в пол.   
– Возьми пока этот, – Данте протягивает ему Предел Силы. Неро вешает меч Спарды за спину.   
Нелл ждёт их внизу, расположившись на уцелевшем кожаном диванчике.   
– Привет, – она салютует бокалом с клубничкой на краю.   
– Привет, – Неро улыбается.   
– Что ты решила? – спрашивает Данте, будто продолжая незаконченный разговор.   
– Я поеду с вами, – Нелл встаёт. – Думаю, в окружении Арьеды найдётся достаточно людей, которые поверят мне, а не ему. В любом случае, убить насовсем он меня не сможет.  
– Понятно, – Данте направляется к выходу.   
Их байк развалили демоны, но Нелл на машине. Неро садится рядом с ней. Данте падает на заднее сиденье. По дороге они не встречают ни одного демона.   
– Леди хорошо поработала, – Данте ухмыляется.   
– А вот и она, – говорит Неро через несколько минут. Мотоцикл стоит на обочине. Леди, увидев машину, приветственно машет рукой.   
Нелл тормозит рядом с ней.   
– Что-то случилось?  
– Вроде того, – Леди ухмыляется. – Когда демоны кончились, я вернулась к Арьеде, чтобы получить деньги. К нему как раз зашёл Бейли. Он был крайне расстроен тем фактом, что Арьеда нанял охотников на демонов. Я подождала, пока они закончат выяснять отношения, пристрелила Бейли, который превратился в демона, и забрала деньги.   
– И никаких проблем? – уточняет Данте.   
– Никаких, – Леди улыбается. – В этот раз тебе даже не придётся платить за нанесённый ущерб. Но город лучше объехать.   
– А что там? – спрашивает Нелл.   
– Очередной этап революции, я полагаю, – Леди пожимает плечами. – Незачем туда лезть.   
– Так что с Арьедой? – Нелл хмурится.   
– Бейли его убил, – говорит Леди. – Я же говорила, он был очень недоволен.   
– Ты уже знаешь объездную дорогу? – спрашивает Данте.   
– Конечно, – Леди выводит мотоцикл на дорогу.   
– Что насчёт денег? – спрашивает Неро.   
– Они уже на яхте, – говорит Леди. – Поехали. 

– Поплывёшь с нами? – спрашивает Леди у Нелл. Та оглядывается на джунгли, встряхивает волосами и решительно говорит:  
– Да. Мне незачем возвращаться.   
Они отплывают.   
Леди требует с Данте деньги за прокат яхты. Неро возражает, напоминая ей о том, что она тоже получила выгоду от этой поездки. После ожесточённого получасового спора они сходятся на том, чтобы поделить расходы поровну. Данте молчит и ухмыляется.

– Тебе есть, куда идти? – спрашивает Леди и Нелл, когда они сходят на берег. Нелл пожимает плечами и улыбается.   
– А что, есть предложения?   
Теперь плечами пожимает Леди.   
– Ты могла бы стать охотницей.   
– Ещё одна конкурентка, – Данте закатывает глаза.   
– Это называется "эмансипация", – Леди смотрит на него, как на идиота.   
– Учти, – говорит Данте Нелл. – Для этой женщины весь мир делится на демонов, людей и охотников.   
Нелл мягко улыбается Леди и говорит:   
– Спасибо за предложение. Но я предпочла бы быть человеком. Мне так больше нравится. – Она смотрит на Данте и Неро. – Вам тоже спасибо. До свидания.   
Нелл взмахивает рукой, поправляет на плече сумку и уходит.   
– Мы, пожалуй, тоже пойдём, – говорит Данте.   
– Что, даже не пригласишь меня пропустить стаканчик? – спрашивает Леди.   
– Почему бы и нет, – поддерживает идею Неро.   
– Вы совсем обнаглели, – Данте притворяется возмущённым. Неро смеётся. 

_Эпилог_

Данте чистит Эбони. Неро лежит на диване и думает.   
– Что тебя терзает? – спрашивает Данте.   
Неро косится на него и хмурится.   
– Не хочешь говорить?   
Неро вздыхает. Подходит к Данте и садится на стол, отодвинув раскатившиеся патроны.   
– Я подумал, – медленно начинает он, глядя в пол. – Что мог бы теперь вернуться в Фортуну. Моя рука стала нормальной, за Ямато перестали приходить демоны.   
Данте откладывает пистолет и смотрит на Неро.   
– Но?..  
– Но я не хочу, – Неро поднимает взгляд и улыбается Данте.   
Тот улыбается в ответ и говорит:   
– Это очень удачно.   
– Почему?   
– Потому что я купил двуспальную кровать, – говорит Данте. В дверь стучат.   
– И её уже привезли, – Данте встаёт и направляется к двери. – Поможешь втащить?..


End file.
